I Will Never Desert You
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Bayverse AU. After the son of his late human charges is abandoned by his relatives, Bluestreak finds himself saddled with his ten year old godson, whom he hasn't seen since he was only five. But when they meet again, he quickly finds Scott is emotionally scarred from the time he spent in the home. Can he find a way to help the boy recover from his physical and mental scars? HIATUS.
1. A Shift in Plans

A/N: So, long story short. Bumblebee's Boy is a very LONG story. And I realize that I need a little break in-between the already written first half, and the second half of the story which is coming up next. As a result, I have decided to write this shorter story before proceeding to write the second (even longer) half of "Bumblebee's Boy". Rest assured, once this _much _shorter story is done (no chapter count exactly, but trust me, it will probably not exceed 30-40 chapters), I will return to complete Trevor and Bee's story. But until then, I'd like to introduce you all to a plot bunny I have been dying to write. :3

Basically just bare in mind that the first three Transformers movies but with Bluestreak, and the characters James and Rita West being in there. AOE is NOT canon to this, and things will have gone MUCH differently after Chicago.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers. The only thing I own here is my OCs: Scott West, and anyone else who may appear that is not from canon.

PAIRINGS: OptimusxElita, IronhidexChromia, essentially canon pairings. There will be no CanonxOC or OCxOC relationships in this one.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
A Shift in Plans  
**

"You're telling me they just... Left him there?"

"Didn't even tell him they were. They just did it."

"The poor kid, does he have any other family?"

"I don't know, I can't even get a hold of this one. They called _me_."

Scott West barely stared up with his cascade blue eyes as the man and woman spoke in hushed tones. He didn't know why, it wasn't like the ten year old couldn't hear him, after all, he could hear them loud and clear. He wasn't entirely sure why Aunt Colleen and Uncle Henry had dumped him on the park bench, but he knew that he'd never see them again. Not that he minded much, though the young couple had raised him since he was around two, they were far from nice to him. The way they made fun of, and often ridiculed him, he would say was even cruel. But since they were all he'd known he had next to his parents and a friend from back in the "good days" he had no idea what would happen to him now.

He blew a strand of his dingy black hair away from his face, using it to entertain himself as he continued to listen in on his social worker and her boss. Would they send him to live with a friend of his parents, to foster care? The latter scared him, as Uncle Henry had often threatened to send him there like it was some sort of terrifying option. What was it like? Could he go to the same school? Have the same friends? He hugged his backpack to his thin, pale body, and rested his head on top of it.

God, he was _scared._

"Scott?" He didn't budge as his social worker, Diane, made her way towards him. "Sweetheart, I know you're going through a tough time."

"H-H-H-H," Dang his stutter, Scott hated that he was born with it, but no matter how much he did, it never went away. "H-How would you know?" He questioned, his eyes faintly traveling up to the kind looking older woman. "T-T-They hated me."

She frowned at that, her eyes filling with the same sympathy Scott had seen for the past few hours. He hated that too, he wasn't porcelain, he wouldn't break, after all, he was a tough little guy to even survive the home he'd lived in. But no one saw that, they only saw a little orphan who had just been abandoned by the only family he had. All because of disabilities that he had never _asked _to be born with. "I need you to at least try and co-operate with me, Scott," Diane seated herself in the chair next to him in the department of social services, and looked over at him. "We're trying everything we can to find someone to take you. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long. We have a few names, a few really nice people."

"N-N-N-N-Not a home," Scott breathed out. "I don't want to go to a h-home," He shook his head. "Scary."

"We're not looking at a foster home for you, Scott," Diane told him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're trying to get hold of someone who knew you, and your parents. Do you remember their friend, Bluestreak?" She questioned, making Scott's ears perk up just a little. "Maybe you were a little too young when they passed... He hasn't been able to see you since you were five, but he calls in to check all the time."

Scott only faintly remembered the Bluestreak that Diane was talking about. He was one of the Autobots that had landed on Earth in 2007, the ones that had been exposed to the world in 2009, and had fought hard alongside his dad at NEST before it was deactivated after Chicago. When his father had died in Chicago, when he was only one, he remembered Bluestreak, who had served as his car and guardian being around often. The memory of a smile sometimes flashed by, or a playful voice from a time long forgotten. But after his mother had died in an accident at work when he was two, the memories seemed to lessen.

He'd always gotten the feeling his aunt and uncle had disliked Bluestreak. After his parents died he went to live with the other Autobots in a small city named "Autobot City" just outside of California. And he remembered visiting once or twice when he was three and four, seeing his lavish apartment, and enjoying the time they spent. But after he'd turned five, his aunt and uncle no longer kept contact with the Autobot after his fifth birthday party, ignoring his existence until he was little more than a fleeting memory Scott sometimes believed he had made up. Would he even remember him now? It'd been so long, and the Autobots were so busy that he almost doubted it. But a part of him wanted to believe that someone out there cared, someone out there would want him.

Only for the doubt to come back again and again, why would he want him? Because he loved him? No one loved him, not since his parents had died. No one cared, or looked at him with anything but pity. So why on Earth would this mech who he hadn't seen in five years care? "I-I-I remember," Scott finally managed, saying no more.

It was becoming clear that Diane was realizing she'd get very little more out of the ten year old. She sighed loudly, and stood to her feet. "Alright then, I'm going to keep trying," She said quietly, her eyes never leaving him. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come and get me," She added.

And then the door to her office closed again, leaving Scott to continue to sit there silently. Contemplating his fate, contemplating Bluestreak, and most of all, continuing to inwardly worry about where things would go from here.

...

Bluestreak grunted quietly, turning onto his side as the comm link beeped for the third time. It was almost three in the morning, long after anything that the Autobots had to do, and definitely not the signal of Optimus or Prowl, and thus he tried to ignore it. Even being a chatterbox, he did not like, nor desire speaking to anyone that early. But whoever it was was persistent, even as he tried to snuggle deeper into his recharge berth, and ignore it. The grey sniper finally gave in around the fifth time it rang, his optics drowsily onlining as he sat up.

What could anyone want at this early an hour? He only could think of a very few things, none of them good. Had something happened to Prowl or Smokescreen? His doorwings twitched at the very thought of either of his brother's being hurt, and he tensed. Quietly, he turned on his comm link, murmuring to himself a moment before answering. "You've reached the line of Bluestreak, sniper for the Autobots," He commented. "If you're looking for a long chat, can I suggest calling some time more reasonable? Earth's sun isn't even in the sky yet."

"Bluestreak, it's Diane."

Bluestreak's doorwings perked up, and his optics fully onlined at the answer. Diane? He knew exactly who she was, being he had kept in good touch with Scott's social worker, but the hour now concerned him even more. What was wrong? Was Scott hurt? Was Scott dead? His processor raced as he pulled himself onto his feet. "Diane? What's wrong? It's really, really early you know," Bluestreak commented. "Did something happen to Scotty? Was he hurt? I swear to Primus I've tried to keep the Decepticons off their tail. If they got a hold of-."

"Bluestreak, Scott's fine and here with us," Bluestreak's optics narrowed with confusion, what was the boy doing there? "I hate to say this to you, Bluestreak. Especially because I know you wanted to trust them to raise him..."

"What did Colleen and Henry do?"

He didn't want to believe they'd do anything, in truth. James West, his closest human friend had always trusted his brother with his life. Even if Bluestreak had always been listed as Scott's godfather, this was the entire reason he'd given Scott over to his aunt and uncle in the first place. He'd seemed to have a safe, stable home with them, and though they never let him see Scott, he at least knew he was safe. "A couple of hours ago, we got a call that Scott had been left at a park bench. They... Told me that they'd had enough, and couldn't "take it" anymore."

Bluestreak stiffened a little, his doorwings drooping quietly. "Poor Scotty" was the first thing that came to mind, given how scared and upset the boy must have felt at that moment. The second was that he wanted to run down the aunt and uncle he'd trusted with something so precious for doing such a cruel thing. But the third, and final thought that came to mind was the one the grey mech voiced over the comm. "How's he doing?" Bluestreak questioned. "Primus, I can't even imagine how he's feeling right now. Have you already sent him to a foster home? Is he settled in okay?" He questioned. "Primus, can I see him? I really, really think he needs a friendly face right now."

"Bluestreak, you know I can't send him to a foster home with your consent," Bluestreak chewed his lower metal lip quietly. "You're still his godfather, and since they've abandoned him... That yet again puts the ball in your court," The praxian crossed his arms, his optics now looking to the ceiling. "I can find him an emergency foster placement, but I can't promise it'll be tonight."

Bluestreak couldn't believe this was happening, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Especially not when he had promised James, and later, Rita, that Scott would have a good life if anything happened to them. He'd thought he'd delivered, and now yet again, he had a tough decision ahead of him. The first time, the answer had been easy, he was an Autobot, and Scott had a family to go to, one that could give him a more normal, if not stable life. Now, in little more than eight years, he was without that, without anybody.

He really wasn't sure what to think about the ball being in his court this time. Did he let Scott go to a foster home? He couldn't keep his promise to his deceased, and dear friends if he did that. But he could keep the promise to himself, to let Scott have a life free of the dangers that living with Autobots presented. Yet, at the same time, he felt like a coward, and a cruel one at that. Scott was only ten by now still just a little sparkling who at this point, needed someone now more than ever.

He stepped out of his room silently, making his way down the hall of his massive apartment. Three doors down from his berth room laid the room he had set up for Scott when he was still visiting as a small child. It was big, and still set up in hopes that maybe someday, he'd come and visit again. And right now, it stared at him as if to say "you have no reason not to bring him home". Though another side of him quietly argued that, at the same time, he wouldn't make it there and back before late in the morning.

"Bluestreak? Are you still there?"

His memory banks flooded with the thought of the dark haired thirty year old, lying in the rubble of Chicago, dying. He remembered as his holoform had taken his hand, and comforted James as he barely managed to keep alert, and even less so alive. He remembered as he promised to look after both Rita and Scott, and what was more, to protect him with his life. It made the soft sparked mech's optics soften, and his doorwings move in a manner which suggested he was quickly caving.

"Yeah, I'm here Diane," Bluestreak replied finally. "Tell Scotty that I'm on my way. It's a pretty long drive down to where the two of you are, but if I make double time I should be there around five o'clock," He explained, moving quickly towards the door to his apartment. "He can come home with me, and stay... No way in pit am I going to leave my little buddy out in the cold like that."

"Alright," If Diane was surprised, she didn't give even a slight indication of it. "We'll see you in a few hours."

Bluestreak was quick to click off the com, quickly switching over the line to Prowl. If he knew his eldest brother at all, he knew that even at this late of an hour, he'd be wide awake, probably working. "Prowl, can you let Prime know I've had an emergency and won't have his report until late afternoon?" Bluestreak questioned. "I need to go out, like, right now."

There was a silence over the other end, but eventually, Prowl's reply came. "Bluestreak, of course I will... But is everything alright?" He stated with a large amount of worry, even for Prowl. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Bluestreak shook his head frantically. "I'll fill you in when I'm back. It's way too long a story to tell over the comm," He then added. "And I have someone waiting for me that I don't want to keep waiting much longer."

There was silence again. "Alright, I expect an explanation when you're home though."

"Roger that."

Wasting no more time, Bluestreak swiftly moved out the door, checking his alarms as he did. Inside, he could only hope and pray that Scott would be okay when he got there. But either way, both of their lives had just gotten a _whole _lot more complicated.

...

A/N: Woo, and there's the first chapter of this shorter story! :D Let me know how you guys like it, and if you think I should continue on. :)


	2. Reunion and Conclusions

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far! The response to this story has been great and I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed the chapter so much. :D I hope you enjoy this one too!

...

**CHAPTER 2  
Reunion and Conclusions  
**

"Usually I bring him to you, but you sounded like you were on your way already."

Bluestreak tried not to look embarrassed as Diane brought him jumping the gun up. But the embarrassment was still clearly written all over his holoform's face. His blue eyes moving to the side, and his nose crinkling a bit. The mech did his best to wipe it off as she led him down the hallway towards where she told him that she'd left Scott to sleep. He instead began to present himself the way that he wanted to look to Scott, in the case that he only vaguely remembered him. The look of a man in his early thirties, tall, with black hair and unusual bits of grey in it (given his paint scheme), with a friendly, big smile on his face, and a casual appearance.

Someone he hoped that, even if he didn't remember him, Scott would find approachable. Even if Bluestreak was more than a little nervous right now, given they hadn't seen each other in so long. He loved Scott, Primus knew he loved Scott just as much as he would his own sparkling. But if his aunt and uncle were capable of abandoning him, he had to wonder what else the child might have gone through. "Sorry," He finally told Diane. "When you told me Scotty had been abandoned I just got ahead of myself," He explained. "I haven't seen him in five years but that doesn't mean I stopped loving him. He was one of the most important things in my life for a long time, Diane."

Diane gave a knowing smile at that, never having doubted that. After all, he didn't call every month asking if Scott was doing okay because he didn't care about the boy. "Of course," Diane smiled slightly, patting him on the back. "I'm sorry though, I know this is really sudden. But Scott doesn't have any family willing or capable of taking him. As you know his grandfather passed last year, and even before then he needed to be cared for himself."

"Diane, I'm _happy _to take Scotty home with me," Bluestreak asserted. "I've kept his room all kept up for him, and I'll get food on the way," He explained, putting his hands in his holoform's jeans. "Primus, he's grown up."

Diane only now noticed that they were within view of Scott. The boy was sound asleep where she'd left him, laying against a couch with a blanket covering him. The sound of his light snoring moved out toward them as Bluestreak carefully approached him. The social worker made no attempt to stop him, watching from a slight distance as Bluestreak made his way over and seated himself on one end of the couch. The mech looked over the boy, who he observed had grown to look much like James with sad eyes, reaching forward and running a gentle hand through his hair.

It was almost surreal, getting to see Scott again after all this time, but it warmed Bluestreak's spark at the same time. At his touch, the boy stirred ever so slightly, making quiet noises as he did. "It's alright Scotty," Bluestreak whispered quietly. "Looks like I'm finally taking you home, champ," He looked over at Diane. "Do I need to sign any forms? There won't be another home study, will there?"

"Yes, and yes," Diane nodded. "Some time has passed, so we'll need to make sure Scott's being well cared-for," Bluestreak nodded as Diane disappeared, and reappeared with a clipboard and pen. "But it's well within your right to take him home regardless. Given you're his godparent, this will make you his legal guardian," She then added. "So long as everything checks out."

"Are you kidding, this is me we're talking about," Bluestreak smiled slightly. "Of course everything will check out. They don't say I'm way too sweet and friendly sometimes for nothing," He carefully took the pad, signing where indicated quietly. "As far as I'm concerned, you can plan _not _to see him coming back. Since unless things get really messy at base, well... The thought of Scotty going to a foster home has never sat right with me."

"Oh?" Diane questioned.

Bluestreak quickly caught the implication of what he had said, swallowing a bit. He quickly found a way to dig himself out of the hole he had just put himself in. "Not like that, I wouldn't have even blamed you if you had sent him to one," He explained politely. "It's just... Scotty deserves more stability than that, every kid does," Diane nodded, unable to argue with that. "Either way, I think I should get him home and into his bed if that's all you need."

Beside him, he watched as Scott finally stirred awake, likely from the voices. Almost at once, he lurched back from the hand in his hair, staring at Bluestreak like he was a foreign being. And perhaps, at the moment, he was, but Bluestreak was determined to make sure he never was one again. He simply let the boy stare at him a while, hoping at some point his memory would trigger. Finally, recognition seemed to fill the boy's eyes as he sat up. "B-B-Blue?" Scott muttered. "You really came?"

"Of course I did," The sniper chuckled slightly. "If you thought I was going to let a little time gap of five years come between us, well..." Scott seemed to stare at him blankly. "Well the point is I'm here now bucko, so tell me whether you want to walk or me to carry you. Because I think it's about time you got out of this place and into a nice soft bed," He added. "That sound good?"

Scott looked unsure, but nodded his head slightly as he stood to his feet. Bluestreak stiffened a bit, the boy was definitely quieter than he had remembered the joyful, exuberant little ball of energy being. His optics softened, just what had been going out in that home since he had last seen Scott? He could only wonder, his spark tightening from the many dark thoughts that came to mind. "A-A-A-Alright," Scott managed, grabbing a small backpack that had been at his side since he'd arrived. "I-I-I'm really tired."

Bluestreak expected there to be more, but Scott made no move to grab anything else. Inside, he realized that of everything that he must have had at their home, this was all that his aunt and uncle had given him when he left. "That's... It?" Bluestreak asked, his voice tightening, watching as Scott nodded his head. "We've got a lot more shopping to do then, but that's okay... There are lots of shops for the humans that live in Autobot City," He smiled widely. "But bed first, you said you're tired right?" He put his hand on Scott's back. "Thanks again for calling Diane." He added to the woman.

"Of course," Diane nodded. "If you need anything, Scott, you know you can call me."

"I-I know," Scott barely looked up as he said it.

For the eighth time since he'd seen him again, Bluestreak asked the same question: what had those fraggers _done _to the little boy? It was something he could only contemplate as he led his charge quietly towards the front door.

...

Prowl was knocking on his door a little under an hour after he returned from getting food. As per usual when the mech was curious about something, the white and black colored mech stood outside the door with his arms crossed, and his doorwings perked. His optics burning into Bluestreak's own with a look that said "what have you gotten yourself into?". "I know, I worried you," Bluestreak spoke before Prowl could say anything. "But you have to keep it at least a little quiet if you're coming in. Scott's sleeping, and he's had a _long _day."

He watched as Prowl gawked a little, staring behind him. He was more than a little stunned, even if he, of course, knew who "Scott" was. Even if he had come long after Scott had stopped coming into his life, that didn't change things at all. "Scott? The little human sparkling you said was your "godson"?" He questioned, to which Bluestreak nodded. "What is he doing here? Doesn't he live with his aunt and uncle?"

"That's what the call was about earlier," Bluestreak replied. "They left him on a park fragging bench, Prowl," He shook his head, anger that had been building up seemingly coming to the surface. "Even after they shut me out of their lives, I didn't interfere with them. I thought living with them was what was best for Scotty," He shook his head. "But the kid sleeping in there... Primus, he is not the five year old I knew."

"That bad?"

Bluestreak shook his head, allowing his eldest brother inside before closing the door. Prowl made his way towards the Transformer-sized couch, and carefully seated himself down. "He's barely said anything to me since I picked him up. Everything about his body language is apprehensive and scared," Bluestreak replied, looking at him. "He seems like he's terrified, and I know what that means Prowl. I've seen kids who've been abused, I can't just randomly ignore it," He then shook his head. "I left him to his aunt and uncle, and they abused and abandoned him."

Prowl's optics softened, shuddering at the thought. Though normally he'd question how his brother knew, he couldn't hear. Bluestreak had been an enforcer in Iacon before the war, just like him, and he was right, either of them could recognize the signs. "Blue, you know that logically, of course, you couldn't have known," Prowl assured him calmly. "You shouldn't try to blame yourself for what happened. Those were the disgusting decisions of the family members you entrusted him with," He explained. "What matters is that, if he _was_ being abused, he's out of that situation now."

Bluestreak exhaled a vent of air, trying to regain his composure. Of course he knew that part was true, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty than he had ten minutes ago. "I just keep going over it in my head, Prowl," He explained. "All that time I've been away from him, living this lavish life out here. And he's been going through Primus knows what," He then added. "James and Rita must be ashamed up there, I know they are."

Prowl stood to his feet as the rant began, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. It was a universal sign since he was a sparkling that his own disability or "glitch" was acting up. Some might call it "over thinking things", but for him it was worry, constant worry that almost always caused the long, unending rants and tangents that he went on. It was the side-effect of what the humans liked to call "anxiety issues" while Bluestreak simply knew it as "a pain in the aft". "I'm sure they wouldn't blame you, Bluestreak," He told him gently. "Now you need to take a few deep vents before you work yourself into another panic attack."

Bluestreak frowned, but did as Prowl asked him. He knew his brother was right, after all, he _had_ raised him mostly on his own after their creators deaths. Although sometimes with help from Smokescreen, though he was also raising him. And in that sense, it probably made him the mech that knew Bluestreak the most and the best. "I just am so angry I can't think with my helm on straight," Bluestreak finally admitted, his optics traveling up to him. "You know I loved him and still do, and the thought of it destroys me."

"Well, that's a logical reaction," Prowl nodded his head slowly. "If it were someone I loved, or cared deeply for, I would feel anger as well," He explained. "But for the moment, you can't focus on your anger. Especially not if you've taken him, which I would guess was how this situation ended," Bluestreak nodded, looking down at the floor. "How much did he take with him?"

"A picture of his parents, a stuffed animal I know his father gave him when he was born, and his toothbrush," Prowl himself stiffened at that. "That was my reaction too. You'd think they'd have the decency of letting him take his _things_ and not just a few meager possessions," He explained. "But I clearly read Henry and Colleen West the wrong way when we first met."

His brother seemed to stare at him for a long while, probably going over it all in his head. It was a lot for anyone to take in when so much had completely changed in the last couple of hours. Eventually, he nodded his head, and looked thoughtfully down the hall. "If you have his proportions, I will go and acquire some clothing for him when he wakes up," Bluestreak's optics widened. "Don't look surprised, Bluestreak. You certainly didn't think you were handling this without either Smokescreen or my assistance," He then added. "A sparkling is a big commitment, and you're not bonded."

"I can handle it!" Bluestreak noted. "You did and you never bonded."

"I had help from Jazz," Prowl replied honestly. "And now you'll have help from us, whether you're stubborn about it or not. I may as well grab pajamas for him as well. At least so he has a few things for today until you can take him out to get more," Bluestreak shifted a bit, almost uncomfortable with Prowl helping, but knowing he could not argue with him. "So, his proportions? Will you send them to my database."

Bluestreak finally did as he asked, and Prow carefully nodded his head as he looked over the scans Bluestreak had made. He carefully placed his hands on hsi hips, and turned his attention yet again down the hallway. "I do hope social services has alerted authorities if they have the same feelings," Prowl finally commented. "If they indeed have been abusing him, they should not be allowed to get away with it. Not under the human laws, by any means."

Bluestreak nodded his head slowly, in complete agreement. Though that could be handled later, when Scott had settled in and gotten used to his new life. For now, he needed that time to take it all in, and moreso, settle in. He knew the way the boy seemed to be now he would very likely not talk to him about anything he went through if asked now anyway. "We're in agreement there, but that can wait until later," Bluestreak replied. "You can stay a while if you want, it should be a while before he's up with the day he had I figure."

"I'd rather get this done quickly on the off-chance you're wrong," Prowl noted. "But I will stay for a while once I have gotten this done," He explained, to which Bluestreak nodded his head slowly. "For the moment, just try and keep yourself calm, Bluestreak. Remember, if he wakes up, he's not going to want to see someone who's angry," He then added. "It's probably best he only sees the happy, upbeat one that you're known for."

And with those words, Prowl was out the door, and gone. Bluestreak took another vent of air, and nodded to himself, knowing he was right. For the moment, he had to hold in his anger, as hard as it was. And within time, hopefully, it may have a chance of going away. After all, what was most important now was making sure that Scott was okay and cared for. A duty he promised himself that he would _not _neglect.

...

A/N: I know this chapter is very Bluestreak focused. But I wanted to cover his feelings on the initial situation as best I can. There'll be more of Scott next chapter though!


	3. Happy Memories and Uncertain Beginnings

A/N: For those who may want a little backstory on James, Rita, and Bluestreak, I'm going to somewhat-explore them in flashbacks starting this chapter. :)

...

**CHAPTER 3  
Happy Memories and Uncertain Beginnings  
**

_Bluestreak remembered the day that Scott was born like it was yesterday. He remembered it was a cold, autumn morning in 2010 when he was awakened to the loud yelling from inside the house that nearly sent him into a panic. Of course, being he was the West's family guardian, he had already long known that his best friend and his wife were expecting a sparkling for the past nine months. But even when it came he was barely prepared for the chaos that followed, given Scott was arriving a few days earlier than expected._

_He remembered that James was a panicky mess, given it was his first (and only) child. The thirty year old struggled to get his wife into the car as best as he could, but even as he did sweat cascaded from his dark hair, and his green eyes looked ready to pop out. For her part, Rita spent most of the time complaining and screaming about how she was going to rip his "man parts" off. It was quite amusing to see the normally beautiful and well kept woman now a mess of disheveled blond hair and bloodshot cascade blue eyes, raving like a lunatic._

_The chaos of just getting Rita into the car made piling into Bluestreak's sleek 2010 Mustang form a chore in itself. But no more than forty minutes later, Bluestreak was left alone in the waiting room. Both Henry and Colleen were there, but though James's father, Martin wanted to come, he was having a great deal of trouble at the nursing home he'd been in after suffering a stroke at the younger age of fifty-two. Which meant that Bluestreak was left mostly out of the loop, waiting anxiously for his charge to come out and give them some news._

_It was fourteen of the longest hours that Bluestreak had ever spent with the West's. During which he didn't even move from the parking lot, wishing to make sure the newest member of their small family came into the world without a hitch. After fourteen hours had past, James finally came into the waiting room, dressed in scrubs and having the grin of a Cheshire cat. A look that made Bluestreak himself smile, his friend was so excited to finally be a father, after all, he'd talked non-stop about it since the day Rita had announced she was pregnant._

_"Well?" Henry, who was a tall, overweight man with a balding hair of hair, stood to his feet from behind him. "Did she deliver the baby alright?"_

_"Oh yeah, Henry, she did," James nodded excitedly. "It's a boy, a baby boy," He announced happily, to which Bluestreak only clapped his charge on the back. "They're doing fine, I cut the chord, and they've cleaned him up nice," He then looked between him, and Colleen who was at his side, her red hair in a ponytail. "I know you're excited to see him guys, but I actually want to talk to Blue before I take you back... Y'know, alone?"_

_Bluestreak's eyes widened, what could make him tell his brother and sister-in-law they had to wait? For their part, the couple put on a smile, and waved them off. But all the same, Bluestreak couldn't help but feel a little bad as James lead him back into the hallway and down it. Was he taking him to the room? Bluestreak also found it hard to believe that, but sure enough, he eventually opened a door to a room, where he found a group of doctors and nurses, and Rita, holding a bundle in his arms._

_"Congratulations to you both," Bluestreak finally spoke up, getting Rita's attention. "Primus, the sparklings are that small when they're born? He looks so tiny," He observed, tilting his head. "I guess I won't be holding him in my real form for a long time," James snorted a little to the side, clearly amused. "So, what's so important that you couldn't have them in here to talk?"_

_James smiled at him with one of his grins that he got when he asked a dumb question. But it was Rita who leveled Scott to her chest before looking up at Bluestreak with a weak smile. "Thank you, Blue," Rita replied. "And yeah, they do come out really small, but just watch, before we blink an eye he'll be in college," Both Bluestreak and James laughed at the notion. "When it comes to Henry and Colleen though, well... They kind of already know what we're going to talk to you about."_

_Bluestreak blinked, but James only carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes twinkled a bit, and he looked him in the eye. "Blue, I love my brother, and Colleen's nice too. But he and I... We don't really have the relationship we used to," He then added. "And at this point nowhere on the level we do," He explained. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is well... Rita and I talked about this a long time. About who we'd want to take care of him if anything happened to us..."_

_"Is that usually an issue?"_

_"No, but it's good to have a back-up plan," Rita explained gently. "Especially with the dangers of James's job. Every time he deploys there's a chance he won't be coming home."_

_"But I've done a good job of taking care of you two! I mean, you aren't kicking me out, are you?" Bluestreak's eyes softened. "Primus, I swear even when he's this small I will protect him with every fiber of my being," He explained, practically begging. "I thought-."_

_James stopped him by clapping him on the back himself. His eyes stared over at him as if to say it was time to stop, and a part of him worried this was the end. But finally, James smiled at him, and shook his head. "Blue, you are one silly mech sometimes," He told him as Bluestreak arched an eyebrow of his holoform in clear confusion. "We know you're going to protect him with your life. And that's why we want you to be his godfather," Bluestreak's eyes widened more and more as he looked up the definition. "I mean, he's going to need one that will be as tough and loving as I am if anything happens. And trust me Blue, I know there's no one who would be more like that than you."_

_Bluestreak stood there a long moment, processing the question. He'd only known them for about three years then, and even if they were closest friends, the fact they'd trust him like this surprised him. He thought it over for a long moment, could he make such a commitment? Most definitely. He loved James and Rita like a brother and sister, and this sparkling was soon to join in that love he felt in his spark. But would the boy be okay with having him as a godfather rather than his uncle? Maybe, maybe not, but it of course factored into the situation._

_But after a long moment, Bluestreak carefully strode over towards Rita. James did nothing to stop him as he moved to her side and got his first glimpse of their new family member. Scott's blue eyes stared up at him, and with one look, Bluestreak knew in the back of his mind he was going to love this boy until the day he offlined. Something inside of him tugging and telling him his answer. "So... Does my godcreation have a name?" Bluestreak asked, looking over the baby with great affection. "Or does he just have to be "little one" for a while?"_

_"Scott," James told him gently. "After Rita's dad," He told him, Bluestreak nodded, remembering he had passed when she was young. "Scott Blue West," He told him slyly._

_Bluestreak could not believe it, not only had they honored him by asking him to be his godfather. But they had also named the sparkling after him, or at least, his middle designation. "Well?" Rita questioned, holding Scott out to him. "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Bluestreak nodded his head with excitement, taking the small being into his holoform's arms. The infant struggled a little, and began to whine, but Bluestreak gently cooed him, rocking his godson back and forth with a smile. "It's okay, Scotty," Bluestreak whispered quietly, his gentle voice starting to soothe him. "You and I are going to be great friends little one," He then added. "Welcome to the family."_

_He had no idea how much this small bundle of joy was going to change his life as Scott gently nuzzled himself against his chest._

...

Scott woke up in unusual surroundings, guessing that he had been carried to a room. The room was huge, with some dressers, a TV, a desk, and the soft bed he was resting on being the only furniture to speak of. He carefully shifted the soft sheet and blanket from his body, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It looked like Bluestreak had left the door open, or at least the human sized one. As he quickly noticed there were two of them, one big enough for a transformer, the other the size of a fully grown human. Clearly, he noted, this room must have been built for him a long time ago. Even if he didn't quite remember it despite knowing he'd visited him before.

It forced him to completely grasp that the situation he was in was real. It seemed odd, given he hadn't seen the mech in years, that he had actually chosen to take him when his aunt and uncle abandoned him. Even though Bluestreak had voiced how excited he was to have him, he'd wondered if it were fake. But in the end, he now was there, one way or another. Carefully pulling himself out of the bed, he stepped out of the room, and followed the voices he heard down the hallway and towards where he guessed Bluestreak was.

The hallway wasn't too long, he gathered, because within a minute or two he had reached what appeared to be the dining room of the apartment. He recognized Bluestreak instantly, but the other, although looking like him, was a complete stranger. He backed up quietly, uncle Henry had never like it when he was around when company was over. Would Bluestreak be the same way? Would he shout the same nasty words that Henry had screamed at him, or use his holoform to take the swings that he had?

As if hearing him, Bluestreak gave him no time to think it over more. "Oh, hey Scotty," Scott blinked, still not used to the use of the nickname, though he remembered the mech had called him that years ago. "Sorry, did we keep you up, you can go back to bed and we'll keep it down if you want?" He shook his head, and backed up. "Awww, come on, it's alright. He doesn't bite y'know, in fact I think it's about time you two met."

"H-H-H-H-Hello sir," Scott managed towards the other mech.

Prowl stood from the couch where he was sitting, and put on the friendliest smile he could manage. Scott was surprised he hadn't already commented on his stutter, even not knowing the fact that Bluestreak had already told his brothers a lot about him. "Hello young one," Prowl nodded. "As Bluestreak says, I am sorry if my arrival may have bothered your recharge," He explained.

When Scott only shook his head again, Bluestreak smiled. "Scotty, this is someone I've been excited to introduce to you for a _long _time," He encouraged gently. "This is my older brother, Prowl," He pulled an arm around his brother, who nodded at Scott, keeping the smile on his face. "You're going to see a lot of him, and my other older brother, Smokescreen. But don't worry, even though Prowl's kind of a stiff sometimes, he's really, _really _cool," He encouraged.

Scott blinked slightly, he had almost forgotten how much Bluestreak tended to talk. But he still tried to keep his ground, simply smiling back to the best of his ability. At least Bluestreak seemed to be nice, which was a big step up from his aunt and uncle. "I-I-It's nice to me-e-e-e-et you," He managed. "I'm Sc-cott," He added.

"It's very nice to finally have the chance to meet you too, Scott," Prowl offered, crouching down a bit. "Bluestreak told me about your situation. And before we communicate further, I'd like to apologize for your predicament," He explained. "From what he's told me about you before, it's their loss. And I hope your time with us will help to make you feel better," He explained.

Scott shifted a bit, nodding his head a little bit. "So-o-o-ory if I sound annoying," Scott replied.

Prowl shook his head a bit, knowing better than to say a thing about it. After all, he and Bluestreak were born with their own disabilities, and he understood fully what it felt like to have them pointed out. "Is there something wrong with how you sound?" Prowl questioned, tilting his head. "I think you have a nice voice myself."

Bluestreak smiled at the way that Scott's eyes seemed to light up at Prowl's response. He definitely was going to need to work on keeping that look on his face, that was for sure. "Yeah, nothing wrong with your voice at all. Been telling you that since you were little, bud," Bluestreak told him gently. "Hey, you hungry? I got that cereal you wanted after you passed out on the way here," He explained. "Given you've probably barely eaten all day, I'm sure you've got to want to eat a little at least."

"I-Is there somewhere for me to even sit?" Scott asked.

Bluestreak smiled, making his way over, he carefully scooped the boy up. Scott yelped, quickly clutching to his thumb without even being told too. But the Praxian only chuckled, shaking his head. "It's okay, Scotty. I'm just gonna put you on the table, okay?" Bluestreak questioned, to which Scott slowly nodded his head. "I've got human bowls and utensils, but I'll have to get an actual table later. But in the meantime, you can just sit on top of the table, that cool with you?"

Scott stared up at Bluestreak quietly, unsure of how to respond. But after a few moments, he slowly nodded his head. He could see that Prowl was watching him closely, perhaps a little too closely for his taste. But at the same time, had the feeling that both of them had at least some idea of what happened in that home. He allowed Bluestreak to set him on a metal tabletop as he moved to open his cabinets to allow his holoform to appear in several places and grab the human items.

"Well, I should probably leave you two alone," Prowl finally voiced, looking between them. "You have a lot to catch up on I'm sure. And I have work to return to now that my designated break is up," He put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in whispering. "I see what you mean, and I agree," Referring to Scott's actions, before pulling away to stare at Scott. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Scott."

"Y-You too."

"I'll be back into work in a few days," Bluestreak nodded. "Make sure Prime got my message about it," To which Prowl nodded affirmatively.

Once Prowl was out the door, Scott was able to get a better look at his surroundings. Most of the apartment was made for a Cybertronian to live in, as the furniture was giant. The walls were a gentle blue steel, and the floor had a more grey-ish tint. While most of the couches and chairs were made up like larger versions of human furniture. A massive TV a size of which Scott had never seen was attached to the wall, and on the wall of the den was a large set of glass doors which led out to a big balcony overlooking the city.

The kitchen was smaller, and again, looked like something a human might live in. Though most of the cabinets were filled with cubes, and the fridge, seemingly with the liquid known as Energon, stored their for cooling. So far, his home felt very homey, although he had a feeling Bluestreak would have to get more human furniture soon if he intended to keep him around long. Which for all he knew, wasn't the case. "I know, it's all pretty giant. I have a lot of shopping to do before they come and inspect the place," Bluestreak commented. "You can come out with me when I go shopping in the human city. We can get stuff for your bedroom, I mean, it was just a guest room for you before. But now that it's going to be yours, you should get to personalize it all you want."

He lowered his holoform, which had his milk, bowl, cereal, and spoon, which he set before him before it disappeared. He smiled a bit as the boy happily poured his breakfast (even if it was close to two P.M.) and began to dig in. As the boy ate, he carefully took a data pad from the counter, and began to look over the work he absolutely needed to do while he stayed home to get Scott settled. "B-B-B-Blue?" Bluestreak stared over to look at Scott, who had set the spoon down. "W-W-Why di-i-id you take me?"

Bluestreak's optics softened as he made his way towards the table and Scott. He placed his fingers on the thick of Scott's back, and watched as the boy looked up at him wearily. "Because you're my godson, and even though we've been separated... I _never _stopped loving you Scotty, you've ALWAYS been my little buddy," He explained politely. "And just because your aunt and uncle weren't smart enough to see what a special guy they had? Doesn't mean I don't know the one I'm getting," He gently poked him in the stomach. "And Prowl's right, and you should always remember, this was their loss, not yours."

Scott listened and lingered on his new found guardian's words. And for a moment, he felt a glimmer of hope, however small, that maybe, just maybe, Bluestreak really meant that. After all, his parents have to have given him his nickname as a middle name for a reason, and if they trusted him so much, perhaps he could grow to too. As long as he proved that he really did care and it wasn't all a ruse, at least. But for now, he was just happy to have a roof over his head, and someone to take care of him.

After all, up until now, that was all he had come to need or expect from life. Something that if Bluestreak had known for sure, he would have sworn he would make sure came to change.

...

A/N: I hope to get some more canon characters from here on out. After all, there are many Autobots and humans from the movies I don't want to ignore either. So expect to see much more than our small cast so far in coming chapters. :)


	4. Someone To Look Up To

**CHAPTER 4  
Someone To Look Up To  
**

Even after two days had passed, and all the things were bought, Bluestreak found he had to take Scott with him back to work. Due to it being nearly the end of summer, he still had nowhere to take him given school was out of session. And given things had been so hectic, he still needed to find himself a babysitter. But lucky for him, the Autobot base was very sparkling friendly, so getting the OK to bring Scott there didn't take much. Though he knew he would have to both keep an eye on him, and introduce him to those Autobots he trusted enough that he might send him off with for this to go off without a hitch.

As they entered the massive base in the heart of Autobot City, he watched as Scott took it all in. The base was quite impressive, being fifteen stories high, and made of reinforced steel. Bullet and lazerproof glass also adorned it, creating large windows that allowed a peek into the outside, though no one could see in. Many Autobots had arrived since Chicago, and thus many of them could be found walking around, while others were humans, who despite NEST ending, chose to work with them. Among them were Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Colonel William Lennox, Master Sergent Epps, Maggie Madsen, Glenn Whitmann, Leo Spitz, and of course Seymour Simmons among hundreds of others.

"Th-h-h-his is where you work?" Scott questioned from beside his guardian. "I-I-It's huge!"

Bluestreak smiled at the boy, and nodded, crouching low to him. "Yep, bud, this is Autobot Central Command," He explained. "Pretty awesome, right? Back when... Well, your dad and I were working together, it would have been NEST base. But after that big fight in Chicago, the government decided it was time for us to run the fight against the Decepticons more than the other way around," He then stated. "Hence the city, and this place."

Scott cringed at the mention of Chicago, having known since he was little his father had died there. But he tried his best to keep his composure, he only barely remembered bits and pieces of his dad. Even though that hurt him it made pushing bad thoughts away easier. Bluestreak quickly caught sight, and put on a smile, motioning his charge along. "So anyway," Bluestreak cleared his throat slightly. "I've been working with all the Autobots since you went off to live with your aunt and uncle. I'm sure you've seen a lot of them, right?" He questioned. "Like Optimus Prime, he's on the news all the time.

"Y-Y-You know Optimus Prime?"

"Know him? Scotty, Prowl's Optimus's _second-in-command_, his right hand man," Scott's eyes bugged a little at his answer to which Bluestreak chuckled understandably. "I've known him since I was about your age in our years. His adopted youngling, Bumblebee, and I used to be playmates. Well I could go on and on, and brag, but that's not very me. Point is, the big guy is a very close family friend," He then added. "You'll probably get to even meet him one of these days."

Scott's eyes bugged even more at the thought of meeting Optimus Prime. Even among the humans, he was like a rock star these days. And to the ten year old, the very thought of being in the presence of the Autobot leader was exciting, although nerve wracking. Bluestreak simply smiled as he led him to an elevator, taking the long, tube-like object up to his floor and division. "So w-w-w-what do you do-o-o-o for the 'Bots?" Scott asked innocently.

Bluestreak tensed, how did someone explain their job as a sniper to a ten year old without terrifying them? He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, staring down at his godson quietly. "Well Scotty, I work with the 'Bots who do the real tough missions," He explained, figuring that was the best way to do it. "People like Bee, who is a scout and goes into the battlefield before we go in to make sure others are okay," He then added. "Mine is a bit more complicated, though. We can talk about it a little more when you're older."

Scott nodded his head slowly as the elevator dinged, and the two crossed into the special operations division. It was an undoubtedly busy morning for everyone, as they watched several people run back and forth, doing this or that. Scott noticed a variety of Autobots, and many more humans, but it was noticeably a smaller division. "Blue!" Scott jumped as a voice shouted out, and a yellow and black colored mech made his way from his station. "There ye are, ambre! I was getting worried about you," He greeted , though his soft blue optics soon moved to Scott too. "Ohhhhhh is this him? Smokey was telling me about him!"

Scott tilted his head, the mech was talking in many different voices. And to say the least, it felt strange, did this Autobot not speak like everyone else? He shifted a bit, knowing how embarrassed he could get with his disability, he didn't want to ask. "Heya, Bee!" Bluestreak replied. "Yeah, this is Scotty, I couldn't find a babysitter in time so I brought him in today," He explained. "Scotty, this is the mech I was just talking about actually, Bumblebeee." He explained.

"Hi," Scott waved. "Ni-i-i-i-ice to meet you."

Bumblebee smiled in a friendly way, putting his hands on his hips. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Scott giggled lightly at Bumblebee's voice coupled with the mock "cowboy hat" tip he made. "Yer mighty cute, y'know that, I just want to pinch your cheeks," The high pitched voice he used that time got their first laugh out of Scott, to which Bumblebee smiled.

"Bee here, well... He lost his voice box back on our home planet," Bluestreak explained to Scott. "So as you've probably figured out, he talks through radio and TV frequencies," Scott made an "oh" motion with his mouth, and his eyes lit up a bit.

"So h-h-h-h-h-he has trou-u-uble talking," Scott replied. "Like me?"

Bumblebee looked questioningly to Bluestreak, perhaps not catching on that the boy wasn't just nervous yet. Bluestreak put a hand on his old friend's shoulder, and pulled him aside for a moment. "Scotty was born with a speech impediment that the humans call a "stutter"," Bluestreak told him very quietly, his optics meeting Bumblebee's. "I was actually really happy you're in today. I thought that you may be a great person for him to meet. He seems really worried to talk most of the time and well... I think he's shy about it."

Bumblebee's optics flickered over to the boy, knowing exactly how he felt. "You want me to go hang out with the kid while you're in the meeting?" Bumblebee questioned, a smile on his face. "My pleasure, maybe he'll talk more to someone he can relate to," He added. "So, consider it done."

"Thanks Bee," Bluestreak patted his back, leading Bumblebee over to Scott again. "Hey Scotty, I have a meeting first thing this morning. So I'm going to leave you with Bumblebee for a while, if that's okay?" Scott tensed up, worry in his eyes. "I promise, I won't go anywhere. I shouldn't be in there for more than a few hours, then I'll come and we'll hang out," He then questioned. "Okay?"

Scott looked between Bluestreak, and then the encouraging smile of Bumblebee. After a moment, he slowly, but surely nodded his head. "O-O-Okay," Scott finally managed to say. "I-I-I-f he's okay?"

"It'll be fun!" Bumblebee commented, approaching the human playfully. "After all, you sir, are looking at the mayor of "Fun Town"," He added rather jokingly, though again, it made Scott giggle.

"Alright," Bluestreak laughed. "Like I said, Scotty, I'll be back soon," He commented. "Love you."

Scott didn't respond to the latter, but Bluestreak hadn't expected a reply. Even so, he was going to make a point to say it as much as he could. Because at the end of the day, he meant what he said, he definitely loved Scott. "B-Bye Blue," Scott waved.

As Bluestreak made his way towards the meeting room, Bumblebee only smiled down at the young human. If there was one thing that the Autobot scout was good at, it was hanging out with kids. After all, Sam and Carly had one of their own, Daniel, at home. So he hoped that maybe, given they both had "trouble talking" as Scott had put it, maybe he could help Bluestreak to get him to open up all at once. "Well then," Bumblebee clapped his hands together. "You ready for a good time?"

Scott merely gave a small, uneasy smile.

...

Bumblebee proved to probably be one of the nicest people that Scott had met in a while. The mech was quick to give him a full tour of the Autobot base, which was almost twice as big as Scott had already imagined in his head. To his relief, Bumblebee had lifted him up to his shoulder a short time into it, so him getting tired was far from an issue. Bumblebee hadn't focused much on forcing Scott to meet anyone, given he could tell the little boy was a very shy one, and that was something that could be worked on. Instead, he explained much of how things were run, and answered questions when they were asked.

Their little tour ended in the mess hall, where Bumblebee treated Scott to some of the ice cream he knew they had hidden away. It was there, while they sat, Bumblebee drinking an Energon cube, and Scott eating his strawberry ice cream that Scott spoke up about his "issue" for the first time. "So, uh... W-W-When did yo-o-ou loose your voice?" Scott asked innocently enough.

"Long before your grandfather was even born," Scott smirked a little at that, even if Bumblebee was serious. "Took a lot of gettin' used te, let me tell ye that little britches," He explained.

Scott nodded his head slightly, taking a spoonful of the ice cream. He looked very thoughtful, staring down at the table. It was clear that he wasn't totally used to having a different way of speaking from everybody else. "P-P-People call me sl-l-low," Scott admitted quietly, his eyes saddening a little bit. "S-S-Say I'm dum-m-mb," He explained.

Bumblebee's doorwings twitched a little, doubting he was either of those things. It was clear that Scott may have been a little introverted, and had disabilities, but that far from made him "slow" or "dumb". Both of which he wouldn't be surprised if some crueler humans, and even mech's on Cybertron, might have called him a time or two. "They're just bullies, Scott," He managed through sound clips. "You can't listen to what all the meanies of the world say," He shook his head.

Scott bit his lip, his eyes traveling back up to the scout. "B-But what if the bu-u-u-lies are supposed to l-love you," He stated, setting his spoon in the bowl and keeping it there a moment. "A-A-And they s-s-say it's true?"

Bumblebee's optics softened, knowing the boy must have meant his former caretakers. He knew that he hadn't lived with Bluestreak up until a few days ago, after all. And as a result, he could only suspect that it was who he meant, not that he'd ever think that Bluestreak would talk to anyone that way either. "They're wrong," Bumblebee said simply. "Wrong, and mean. Sometimes when people don't understand people like you and me," He paused a moment. "They make fun of it, it hurts, I know."

"M-Makes my tu-u-ummy hurt," Scott managed.

Bumblebee purred his engine a bit, wondering what to say now. He'd been a grown mech when he'd lost his voice, so youngling abuse was never an issue he faced. So the most he could do there was share sympathies with Scott that he'd probably already experienced enough. "Well y'know, in reality they're the slow ones. If they can't accept you for who you are," He explained, his optics locking onto Scott's eyes. "Say, I bet that's not all you do, right? Do you like to draw, read, write?"

Scott's eyes brightened slightly, and Bumblebee knew he had gotten the subject away from there for the moment. The boy nodded his head, finally bringing himself to smile. "I l-like to to wr-r-rite," Scott replied, pushing the hair away from his face. "I-I-I'm not great, bu-u-ut my teachers always say I have ta-a-a-alent," He explained.

That made Bumblebee feel slightly better, at least the boy had been encouraged in some way before. He watched as the boy finished his ice cream, and stood to his feet, he seemed to look at Bumblebee slightly. "Is B-B-Blue okay with how y-y-y-you talk?" Scott asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

"He's my best friend, partner," Bumblebee replied honestly. "He's okay with every part of me."

"He wo-o-on't be mean to me?"

Bumblebee couldn't believe his audio receptors, was the boy actually worried Bluestreak would bully him? Bumblebee had never been able to imagine a mean Bluestreak, he'd always been the sweetest, and kindest mech he'd known, next to Optimus that was. So the very idea of him treating anyone differently for talking a little different would likely cause Bumblebee to question if it was really his friend at all. "Never, Bluestreak loves ye kid," Bumblebee replied. "Go in his office, he's had a picture of you when you were small since... Forever," Scott's eyes widened, surprise filling them.

Scott looked down, Bluestreak really had cared about him for all of this time? But why? He could only wonder, considering his aunt and uncle had acted like they never wanted him. Inside, he even wondered why, if that were the case, Bluestreak hadn't taken him in the first place. "O-Okay," Scott managed. "M-M-Maybe I can t-t-try to t-t-trust him more," He managed.

"You should definitely try," Bumblebee affirmed. "Blue's a great guy, you won't regret it."

For one reason or another, Scott trusted Bumblebee's judgement. Maybe he wasn't totally convinced that Bluestreak loved him yet, or that he was ready to put his trust fully in anyone yet. But the way that Bumblebee spoke of him did make him at least think that, for the time being, he could tentatively trust him. "I-I-I'll try," Scott told him politely. "B-B-But I can't promise."

Bumblebee seemed to understand, nodding his head at Scott's admission. After all, he could only imagine the life the kid came from if his former caretakers spoke to him like that. But perhaps, with time, and even some time spent together, he could show the boy some of the things he himself had to learn. To have confidence in yourself, being at the top of the list. And Primus knew that Bluestreak would, in all honesty, need help on that end being he could only give so much advice on the matter. "So," Bumblebee finally spoke up. "Blue will still be in the meeting for a while longer," He explained. "And I still have quite a bit of a break at the moment," He then added. "Want to see what's going on in town?"

Scott looked at the mech curiously, he hadn't actually seen much of Autobot city. They'd done some shopping there, and some in the nearby human town. But beyond that, he had mostly been confined to the apartment that he shared with Bluestreak. "W-What's in the ci-i-ity?" Scott asked his curiosity peeked. "A-Arcades? M-M-Movies?"

"You like video games and movies?" A voice from an infomercial asked. "What do y'know, pipsqueak? We're cut from the same cloth it sounds like," Bumblebee added in light jest. "Why don't we go hit up the mall!" He added in a peppy teenage-girl voice.

Scott smiled, and nodded his head ever so slowly. Maybe this Bumblebee really would be someone he could look up to, or rather, someone he aspired to be like. He carried himself with such confidence, and seemed to not even care how he was seen despite his vocal issues. And as Bumblebee started to carefully lead him out of the mess hall, he could not push the feeling out of his mind.

...

A/N: Ah, I just had to have Bee be the first movie canon he met. Seeing as I thought these two could relate to each other well. ;)


	5. Late Night Bonding

**CHAPTER 5  
Late Night Bonding  
**

Scott's nightmares started for the first time the third night Bluestreak had him in the home. The sound pierced his audio receptors and jolted him out of his berth in surprise. He mentally cursed himself now that he had invited Smokescreen over to finally meet Scott the next day (both theirs, and Prowl's days off). But no matter what the situation in his room was, or how long it took to resolve, he knew he could not hold it off any longer. After all, he had already gushed to Bumblebee at the possibility of having a "nephew" and he hadn't even met the human.

His thoughts of his older brother were pushed from his mind however, moving to the scream. His first worry was that Scott was hurt, or worse, a smaller Decepticon had gotten inside and attacked. As a result, he practically bolted three doors down, throwing open the Transformer-sized door and flicking the light on. Even though the room was much brighter now that it was made up as Scott's room and not a guest room, it was a sight to behold. Scott squirming and thrashing in his sheets, and cartoon character-laden comforter, crying out, and fighting.

Without a moment's hesitation, he activated his holoform. "Scotty? Scotty, wake up bud," Bluestreak cooed, taking hold of Scott's arms in a gentle, comforting manner. "You're having a nightmare buddy boy, come back to me. Follow my voice," He tried to encourage him. "Shhh, it's alright, it's alright."

He shook the boy just enough that his eyes finally shot open. But even by then, the boy was covered in sweat and tears, his breathing hard and labored. And, as Bluestreak noted, his sheets were soaking wet from where the boy had clearly wet the bed. "Oh, Scotty," Bluestreak purred quietly. "That must have been some nightmare," He whispered, knowing it was not common for sparklings his age to wet the bed.

"I'm so-o-ory," Scott seemed to get red with embarrassment. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to."

Bluestreak shook his head, and stroked Scott's tuft of black hair gingerly. Even touching the top of his head he could feel his body trembling, and his posture stiffening, as if expecting punishment. "For what? Lubricating the bed?" Scott nodded shyly at Bluestreak. "Aw, Scotty, accidents happen. You know, some kids don't stop until they're even older," He told him, knowing that from internet research on children's patterns. "But you've been fine the last few nights, so you just got a little too scared..."

Scott shied away, but Bluestreak still carefully helped him out of the bed. As his holoform collected the sheets, his real form approached the boy carefully. "Why don't you get a fresh pair of PJ's on and meet me in the den? Just leave the PJ's on the floor and I'll come get those after I get the sheets," Bluestreak asked him quietly. "I'll go get some fresh sheets, and I'll get you something sweet. Maybe we'll watch some late night TV too," He explained. "I don't think you'll want to go to sleep for a little bit after that."

"Y-Y-You're not gonna ma-a-a-ake me go t-t-t-to bed?" Scott asked. "U-U-Uncle Henry would m-m-make me."

Bluestreak frowned, a small grimace forming on his mouth at his words. What kind of a creep made a child go to sleep after a nightmare _that _harsh? No child should be made to go back to bed after that without at least some comfort to take to bed with them. "Well uncle Henry isn't here, is he? And this definitely isn't his humble abode," Bluestreak smiled softly. "And I say, kids who had a rough night terror like that deserve a nice bowl of ice cream and TV," He explained. "You can go to bed when you're feeling better."

Scott watched as Bluestreak started off towards the kitchen, and his holoform headed to the washer and dryer. The boy stared at the ground, Bluestreak seemed like he really cared, a fact which made him uneasy. Did he know about how uncle Henry and aunt Colleen treated him? Was he just trying to get him to tell on them? He tensed, knowing that if he said a word of what happened at their house, they'd both be angry, and he didn't like them at all when they were angry. But still something compelled him to do what Bluestreak asked, and thus he carefully changed into a new set of Pokemon-themed pajamas, and carefully made his way into the den.

The TV was on, and Bluestreak had a bowl of vanilla ice cream waiting by a large human-sized chair. Scott carefully seated himself down, watching the older cartoon curiously as he took the bowl. "I love the Looney Tunes cartoons," Bluestreak commented, fixing him a midnight energon in the kitchen. "Do you like them? Do you have a favorite?"

After the second question, Scott suddenly felt himself elevated. To his surprise, Bluestreak's holoform had appeared on the couch, right underneath him so that he was now sitting in his lap. Scott shifted a little, but Bluestreak carefully, and gingerly wrapped an arm around his waist. "Comfy?" He asked politely. "I figured you'd maybe like a big cushion to pass out on if you do."

Scott shifted, was this a ploy? He had no idea, but he did like the feeling he got as the mech shifted him closer against his holoform's chest. "Ne-e-ever seen it," Scott replied, he then added. "I-I'm okay sitting in you-u-ur lap? I'm ot too heavy?" He questioned.

Bluestreak chuckled at that, considering the boy was small for a ten year old, and a bit underweight. Another thing he guessed was a direct result of his home life, but he didn't voice for fear he would be wrong. "You, my little sparklet are like a feather in my lap," He teased, running a hand along his hair. "Besides, if you're living with me, you're gonna learn I'm a cuddler. I loved to cuddle as a sparkling, and i love to cuddle now," He explained politely.

Scott looked up at him, chewing his lip a bit, then looking at the television. On the screen, a blue bird was outsmarting a brown animal with large ears, neither of which he could recognize, but he felt the desire to giggle as a rocket blew up in the latter's face. "So if you don't watch Looney Tunes, what do you like buddy?" Bluestreak asked with a wide smile. "We've got everything up here: Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney... I even got the odder kids channel's like PBS Kids if you like that kinda cartoons," He added.

"I-I-I-I don't really w-w-watch TV," Scott finally admitted, his eyes looking at the TV. "I like movies. Old movies," He stated, much to Bluestreak's complete and utter surprise. "And some old TV shows. Do-o-o you like Bewitched? It's on TV La-a-a-and," He explained. "I like it a lot."

Bluestreak smiled slightly, relieved he had finally got something more out of Scott. Old movies and TV shows though? Well then, he thought that was a new one for a kid, but at least it was something. "We totally have TV land," He stated as his regular form moved over to the channel. "Doesn't look like Bewitched though, unless it suddenly involves the Frankenstein monster."

"T-T-The Munsters!" Scott got excited. "I love The Munsters!"

Bluestreak smiled, noticing as Scott's stutter seemed to die down a little as he relaxed. He knew that the condition escalated when he was under stress, so the fact that it was lessening sent him the message that the boy was getting more comfortable. Or at least, that for the moment he was getting comfortable. Perhaps, when he got fully comfortable around him, he could even help him by getting the speech therapy he'd heard about. He mulled all these thoughts over as Scott quietly watched, and at times, gave a small giggle at the show before him.

Inside, Bluestreak's spark swelled up in happiness, it was the most comfortable he'd seen the boy since he came to live with him. "B-B-Blue?" Bluestreak stared down as Scott interrupted his thoughts. "Thank you," He finally managed.

"What for?" Bluestreak asked.

Scott looked at him as if he should know what he was thanking him for. A fact which almost made him feel a little silly, but Scott gave a brief smiled before leaning back against him a little more. "For k-k-keeping me," Scott admitted, his voice soft. "You're a good guy, Blue," He added rather nervously.

Bluestreak only gently kissed the top of his head, ignoring the surprised look in Scott's eyes. Clearly, the love he was showing him was working, albeit slowly, and if he could keep it up, maybe he _could _get this boy out of his shell. "No need to thank me, little buddy," Bluestreak told him gently. "I kept you because I love you," He added.

There was only silence at that, which still made Bluestreak sad. Even if he hadn't expected an "I love you" back, Scott had always replied that he loved him when he was small. And to say the least, it was still going to take some getting used to that he was going to have to rebuild their relationship little-by-little. "So, you want to tell me what that nightmare was about?" Bluestreak asked gently. "The way you reacted scared me a little there, kiddo," He admitted.

Scott tensed a little bit more at that, and Bluestreak got the feeling he should not have brought it up. He clung to his holoform's clothing slightly, and shook his head closing his eyes. The mech carefully shifted the boy, and smiled a little. "It's okay, you don't have to say," Bluestreak told him, his voice filled with honesty. "I'm just saying that if you need to talk about it, I'm always here. _Always_," He explained.

Scott considered him for a moment, as if considering and weighing his options. But the way he shifted, and the look in his eyes gave Bluestreak his answer anyway: Scott wasn't ready to talk about that. Whatever it was, it was probably damaging, and would come out in time. "Ok," Was the only answer that Scott gave him.

And so they sat there in silence, watching the show from there on out. With the boy growing increasingly tired as each new brand of hijinks took place for the family of monsters. By the end of the show, Bluestreak saw one very empty bowl of ice cream, and one dead tired ten year old that felt like dead weight against him as his eyes drowsily fought to keep open. "Well then, you've got fresh sheets on your bed," Bluestreak lifted the boy, his holoform standing and shifting him under his weight. "I think you need to get back to sleep if you want to meet Smokescreen tomorrow. He'll be awfully disappointed if you..." He stopped once he realized that Scott's head was resting against his shoulder, and the boy was out like a light. "Well, alright then. That was so much easier than I thought," He chuckled.

Electing not to wake him up, he used his holoform to carefully carry him back to his room. Resting him onto the bed, he pulled the new sheets and comforter over his body, tucking them clear up to his chin. His holoform fizzled out and his robot form carefully crouched, watching the boy intensely. In the back of his processor, he could only wonder, and worry, what in the dream could have possibly caused such a reaction. But inside, he promised himself that those answers would come in time, and for now they both needed rest.

Once he was sure that Scott was out cold for the night, he carefully raised himself again. He took one last look back before exiting, and leaving the door open a crack, just in case there would be any more nightmares that night. Primus knew he wanted to be right on it next time. But for now, he would recharge well with the thought that he had even made slight progress towards getting through to the boy.

...

A/N: I know, shorter chapter. But I thought this needed to be it's own thing, and so this was the result. :)


	6. Family Outing

**CHAPTER 6  
Family Outing  
**

Bluestreak was thankful that his brothers got his call the night before, and had decided to come at noon. Scott had slept well through the rest of the night, but he also slept clear until ten in the morning. Meaning he only had so much time to get him ready, and with a ten year old, getting him out of bed was a chore in itself. It took an hour for Scott to be dressed and ready, but finally it was accomplished, much to the still-tired child's nervousness. "So Smo-o-o-okescreen's your other brother?" Bluestreak nodded his head as his holoform handled Scott's dishes at the human-sized sink. "And he wants to meet me?"

Bluestreak chuckled slightly, looking over at him. "Well, you're my godson. That practically makes you his nephew," Scott's eyes widened, and he tensed, to which the mech shook his head. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. Smokescreen is the coolest guy I know next to Bee," He explained. "He's not going to be like your uncle Henry, I promise," He added.

Scott eyed Bluestreak with eyes full of uncertainty, though he now understood. It was clear that Bluestreak had, at the very least, caught on to how his aunt and uncle treated him. Or at the very least, had his suspicions, though he was glad that the mech hadn't acted on them yet. He wasn't ready to talk about it, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be, after all. "Do-o-oes that make Prowl my uncle too?" Scott asked innocently enough, trying to change the subject.

"Of course they both are. I mean I _am _your legal guardian right? My family is your family," Scott had to crack a smile at that, Prowl, he remembered, had at least seemed nice. "I know that might take some getting used to, but... We are family, Scotty," The boy shifted, his eyes looking down at the floor as he dangled his feet back and forth, clinging the sides of the chair he sat on. "You doing okay over there?"

Scott didn't know how to voice how he felt. Prowl had barely met him briefly, and Smokescreen only knew his name. What if they didn't like him? What if he was told flat out by Bluestreak that he couldn't raise someone who his brothers didn't like? He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud knock, and quickly closed his mouth. It was too late to call things off now, he guessed. Bluestreak gave him a look, as if waiting for Scott to answer, but after realizing he wasn't going to get one crossed over and opened the door.

Scott peered around his guardian's leg to get a look at who was there. There were two mech's, one that he recognized as Prowl almost immediately. While the other was shorter, a shade of silver, with some blue and red, and a "28" on either doorwing. He looked to be kind and young, though definitely older than Bluestreak. And as a result, Scott could only guess that the mech was Smokescreen. "Sorry, I know we're late, but Smokescreen took forever to meet with me," Prowl noted.

Smokescreen shook his head, flicking his brother. "Aw come on Prowl, we're like five minutes late," Smokescreen told him, placing his hands on his hips. "Plus, I told you that you could have gone without me. I'm not a sparkling anymore, I can find my way," He joked slightly as Prowl rolled his optics in response. "So, Blue, the kid up? Primus, I'm so excited to meet him! Seriously, here I thought if any of the three of us would ever have sparklings, it would be Prowl..."

"Why me?"

"Because even though Blue wanted 'em, you did too. And quite frankly you're the oldest and most mature of the three of us," Scott gave a small chuckle as he listened in on the conversation. "But that really doesn't matter, because Blue beat you to it. Even if the reasons kinda suck," His optics looked over to where Scott was. "Ah, so the runt is up. Come over here, don't be shy little guy."

Prowl nudged Smokescreen in gentle reminder of the fragile state the boy was in. But still, Scott hesitantly pushed himself off of his chair anyway, and made his way over. He was soon beside Bluestreak again, and looking between his two brothers nervously. Smokescreen, for his part, was silently inspecting him. "Wow, he really grew since those pictures you have," Smokescreen commented, then grinned, and looked at him. "Hey there Scott, I don't know if Bluestreak has mentioned me at all. But I'm Smokescreen, or Smokey, whatever is easier," Scott smiled a little bit. "Feel free to put "uncle" in front of that if you'd like."

That earned another nudge from Prowl, who sighed. "Smokescreen, don't overwhelm the boy. He's barely been in Bluestreak's care for a week," The second-in-command reminded him. "Forgive Smokescreen, Scott, he's clearly just a little bit too excited."

Scott smiled a bit, if he were going to admit anything, it would be that he did like that greeting. In the back of his mind, he already had a feeling he could get used to having the two of them for "uncles", as so far they seemed nothing like Henry. "I-I-It's okay," Scott looked up at Smokescreen. "Nice to me-e-e-eet you too Smokesc-c-c-creen," He then looked over at Prowl. "Good to se-e-e-ee you Prowl," He added politely.

"And it's a pleasure to see you as well, Scott," Prowl gave a kind smile before looking over to Bluestreak. "Well then, I hope you're both ready for an outing, because Smokescreen wanted to go out rather than stay here," He explained. "Especially because, as we understand it, Scott has yet to see many of the sights of Autobot city," He explained.

"Oh? A day on the town would be a lot of fun," Bluestreak replied, grinning from receptor-to-receptor. "What do you think, Scotty? We can take you to the movie theater you wanted to check out. As long as you still like modern movies, I'm not so sure after last night?" He rubbed the back of his head. "But anyways, we can check that out. And we can take you back to the arcade. And oh! We can totally take you out to the lake just outside of town, too! I bet you'd like that!"

Scott looked surprised, a day on the town sounded fun. Especially because it meant that they weren't ashamed to be seen with him. "I-I-I like all kinds of mo-o-ovies," Scott explained politely. "Uncle Henry and Aunt Co-o-olleen just never took me to new ones," He admitted.

Well then, Bluestreak figured, that explained Scott's love for older movies. Grinning Bluestreak nodded his head, towards his two brothers, and then added. "I bet Prowl and Smokey won't mind going to one while we're out," He explained. "After that, we can hit whatever they had in mind," He added. "Right guys? Or we can just go off of my list."

"I hear the new Friday the 13th flick is out," Smokescreen replied.

"Are you trying to scar this child for life?" Prowl sighed.

"L-L-Like the old movie with the co-o-ounselors?" Scott's face brightened up. "I lo-o-ove scary movies!"

And with that it seemed that Scott had won Smokescreen over without much pushing. Smokescreen grinned, pointing at Scott. "Alright, he just won MAJOR cool points in my book," He stated. "What's your favorite, bud? I got a love for The House on Sorority Row mostly. But I love a good ghost story too," He explained.

"Po-o-oltergeist!" Scott added. "It's so freaky!"

As Smokescreen headed out the door first, Scott was quick to follow. Prowl stared at Bluestreak, shaking his head. "Great, he's opened up more. And already he's encouraging Smokescreen's madness," Prowl joked lightly. "I hope you're aware of how _wildly _inappropriate a movie that is for a ten year old. We are better off looking for something more light-sparked and sparkling-friendly," He explained.

"But I love those movies too," Bluestreak countered. "They're so spooky! All those camp counselors and campers, just going around minding their own business! And then BAM! Jason shows up with his machete and-!" Prowl looked unamused. "I mean, I've seen one or two of them, and I don't see the problem." He explained.

"Primus help this sparkling," Prowl jested before they followed them out, with Bluestreak locking the door. "Now, seeing as he's a sufficient distance away, what was the nightmare about last night?" He questioned quietly, locking optics with his younger brother. "You sounded shaky over the comm link, did he admit to abuse?"

"No," Bluestreak whispered back quietly. "But whatever it was scared him so bad he lubricated," Prowl's optics grew soft with concern, and he quietly crossed his arms. "That's why I'm glad you're both coming over today. I'm hoping the more we get him out and opening up. The more he might come to trust us enough to... Tell me," He explained.

"Duly noted," Prowl nodded quietly. "I don't know how well it will work, but we can certainly try."

Bluestreak only nodded back as they followed their companions down the hallway.

...

Unfortunately for Prowl, Friday the Thirteenth easily won them over.

But even so, the movie was short, and lucky for all three, Scott was far from scared. Rather, he spent most, if not all of the movie geeking out with Smokescreen, and enjoying himself. To say the least, however, Prowl was more than pleased when they got out of the movie. After which he scolded Bluestreak on the fact the child should never watch those movies again until he was at least seventeen. For the most part, things seemed to go well from there, however, with a quick stop to the arcade ending in Smokescreen winning Scott a stuffed bear which he took happily. It was clear to both Bluestreak and Prowl that Smokescreen was quickly winning his new "nephew" over, a fact which relieved Bluestreak.

After some time however, both Bluestreak and Smokescreen had to take business comms. And this left both Scott and Prowl alone in the lunch spot that the three had chosen, which served both human and Cybertronian foods. It was at that moment that Prowl noticed something particular. An act he almost thought that he imagined: Scott had pilfered one of the apples from the table, and stuck it into his pocket. Prowl blinked, uncertain as to what the action meant, but finally blinking and speaking up. "Scott?" Scott looked up. "Why did you stuff the apple in your pocket? They are free to eat, you realize?"

Scott frowned a bit, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "P-Please don't tell Bl-l-l-lue," He muttered quietly. "I was just... I don't," He paused a long moment, squeezing the apple slightly in his pocket. "I didn't know if Blue is go-o-o-o-ona run out of food for me," He explained, taking the apple out and setting it on the table. "I didn't think it would hurt anybody."

Prowl looked over Scott, shaking his head slowly, he let a smile creep on his face. "Scott, you don't have to worry about that. If Bluestreak had trouble like that either Smokescreen or I would step in," Scott looked confused at that, his brow furrowing. "You really haven't had good experiences with family, have you?" Scott looked down. "I'm not going to ask about it, if that's what you're worried about. I'm only observing."

Scott rested his head on the top of his stuffed bear's own head. His eyes looking up at Prowl silently as he mulled over what to say next. "W-W-Why are you so nice to me?" Prowl's optic ridge shot up at that. "B-B-Blue knew me. But you and Smokey, didn't... W-W-Why are you so nice to me? I-I-Is it because of him?" He questioned a second time.

Even though Scott had far from said the word, he took that as a "yes". He shifted a little, his optics surveying the restaurant as he himself pondered his answer. "No, it's not just because of Bluestreak. Though yes, he is my brother and how you came into our lives," Prowl explained. "But I also care because you are a sparkling. And I want you to be taken care of, and feel safe. Both things of which you cannot be if you feel the way you do right now," He added. "Please believe me when I say we want to help you, Scott."

Scott gave another faint smile at that, nodding his head. Prowl hesitated a moment, but reached forward, and rubbed the boy's mop of hair with a finger gently. "You seem to be a good kid, Scott," Prowl explained. "And one I would like to get to know better if you will allow me too. I may not be as.. Wild as either of my brothers," He explained. "But I would enjoy making my connections with you in other ways."

Scott looked up at him, his eyes filled with nervousness. Did Prowl mean what he said? Did he really want to get to know him that well? The mech's look never changed, much to his surprise, not to amusement, nor to maliciousness. "You mean that?" Scott asked, to which Prowl nodded his head. "W-W-W-Well B-Blue told me you like to read," He explained. "Do-o-o you read Earth books?"

"Yes, Scott, in fact I enjoy many Earth books," Prowl explained, nodding his head. "Many are probably ones that you never heard of, at least not yet. Why don't you begin by telling me what books you like," He explained.

"I r-really love T-T-To Kill a M-M-Mockingb-b-bird," Scott replied, struggling through the title, which made Prowl's optics twist in surprise. "I a-a-also like Goosebumps, and H-Hunger Games," He added.

"Well then, it sounds like you are quite the reader."

"I-I-I like to read," Scott replied. "And write."

Prowl sighed in relief, he seemed to have gotten Scott's attention away from the apple. And what's more, whatever fears he seemed to have. But most of all, he felt as though he had finally found something _he _could relate to Scott with. "Not many sparklings express that these days, I'm impressed," He paused a long moment. "Perhaps I can turn you onto more novels like "To Kill a Mockingbird" as that is more my forte. I am quite partial to Of Mice and Men, and both the accounts of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn."

Scott's eyes lit up, amazed that the mech would do something like that. "Y-You think B-Blue would buy me books?"

Prowl smiled a bit, leaning forward. He knew the answer was "yes", but either way, he also knew he wanted to contribute to something with Scott as well. "I'll tell you what, I know he would. But I will supply you with the books you wish to read. As long as you read them, I'll continue to buy you more of them," Scott smiled, seemingly excited. "But if it is something I have not heard of, be sure it is something I can enjoy as well. So we might read and discuss the book together."

"O-Okay," Scott's grin widened. "I can do that, Prowl."

Prowl kept his smile as well, watching as Bluestreak and Smokescreen approached their table. Both mech's didn't look too happy to have had to leave, but Bluestreak quickly made himself look happier, smiling widely. "Well, I hope you guys made good small-talk while we were gone. I know Prowl can be kinda quiet without the two of us," Bluestreak seated himself next to Scott, who was seated on the table.

"Actually, I think we came to a few understandings," Prowl smiled, and gave a wink to Scott.

The boy only smiled, confident from that that he would at least keep the apple to himself. And that hopefully, he would keep his word about the books. Because he liked the sound of that, he really did. And if things continued this way with the small family of three... Well maybe, just maybe, he could get used to living there.

...

A/N: Obviously I'm basing Smokescreen here on the one in Transformers: Prime. :) Hope you enjoyed this first look at him, and longer look at Prowl! :D


	7. Suspicions Confirmed

**CHAPTER 7  
Suspicions Confirmed  
**

The day seemed to get better as it went along, thankfully for all involved. Scott seemed to like both Prowl and Smokescreen more now, which surprised Bluestreak, and delighted him all at once. They spent a lot more time in the city before deciding to drive outside the city limits as the late afternoon sun came up in the sky. Scott took in the sight of the lake that they took him to with a wide grin, and a look of awe. He didn't get to go to many places like this with Henry or Colleen, and as a result, it was awesome to visit and just relax the way they were.

Bluestreak made a mental note as he watched Scott interacting with Smokscreen and Prowl they'd have to do more things like this. Perhaps even bringing Scott down with a bathing suit so he could enjoy a dip in the lake itself. Because moreso than anything else that day, it warmed his spark to see that Scott was really, truly enjoying himself. Even allowing Smokescreen to lift him up onto his shoulder for a few minutes in order to point out something in the distance. He sighed quietly, knowing that James and Rita would want to see him like this all the time, rather than as the quiet shell of his former self.

James and Rita, Bluestreak cringed, what would they think of what he'd done? He had only the best intentions at spark, but despite how kind and forgiving they were, he wondered if they would forgive him for leaving Scott with those people. Surely if they were watching, they had an idea of what exactly had happened to him, if only to make the situation worse. But, he also observed, he was there for Scott now, and this time it was for good. Regardless of if he had to eventually give Scott up again for one reason or another, he refused to ever completely walk out of his life again.

Because Scott was far more than just his ward, he was his best friend's legacy. And he wanted that legacy to be somebody that was just as lively, jovial, and loving as James had been. A thought which he continued to maul over as he approached his two brothers and Scott. "So, you're telling me that you have never once been to a film festival?" Scott shook his head. "With your love of movies, that will not do. I got some friends in the Indie industry, and Hollywood. I bet I could get us tickets really easily."

"I doubt any of those are age appropriate," Prowl groaned, rubbing his foreplate. "I swear to Primus you are going to corrupt him and you've only known him a few short hours," He added, poking Smokescreen in the chest.

"Or maybe," Smokescreen stuck out his glossa. "You're just too much of a stick in the mud. Which is fine, you can be the strict uncle, I'll be the cool uncle," He then added. "Everybody wins."

Bluestreak couldn't help but chuckle at his brothers as Scott stared over at him. To the mech's surprise, the way he greeted him was with a small, almost ghost of a smile. Bluestreak returned the smile, holding out a hand as Scott looked over at Smokescreen. The mech only carefully deposited Scott into his brothers hand, as he deposited him on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to actually be the one to veto it officially," Bluestreak held up a finger in response to it. "If only because I do NOT want to explain interfacing yet. And that's just the start of the problems that could come up if I don't know what movies they're showing."

"What's in-n-nnterfacing?"

"We just saw a horror movie with it," Smokecreen whined.

"I covered his optics, obviously. He doesn't need to hear it for a good year or two," Bluestreak patted his brother on the shoulder. "After he gets around there we can talk about letting you take him," He then peered over at Scott. "Plus horror movie violence and interfacing is totally different than... Well, what other movies might show.

Scott still had no clue what he meant by interfacing, but guessed he'd learn in due time. But would he really be there a year or two from now? He had to admit that Bluestreak and his brothers _were_ awesome to be around, but that didn't mean he'd get used to this. He remembered how much fun his aunt and uncle had been to be around the first few years too, before things started the barrel roll downhill. "Hey, don't get too bummed," Smokescreen offered gently. "We can figure. "There's tons of other cool stuff that we can do. Just give me a call anytime you get bored or whatever, and we'll figure it out," He winked a little bit.

Bluestreak eyed Smokescreen with a grin, putting his hands on his hips. "You could babysit for me tomorrow, since I know you have TWO days off," Smokescreen's optics lit up at that. "I had two too, but they're dragging me back to work tomorrow. So I don't suppose you could step in? I'm still looking for the right... Fit for Scotty there."

"I c-can take care of my-y-y-yself," Scott spoke up, his eyes filled with worry. "I've do-o-one it before, Blue," He added as Bluestreak frowned slightly.

He definitely was not okay with a ten year old being on his own. Especially given that he was his ward and that meant any number of his enemies could already be looking to use him to get to him. His whole body bristled at the thought, but he tried his best to push that feeling away. "I bet you can, but it'd be REALLY boring being in that apartment all alone," Smokescreen offered, much to Bluestreak's relief. "It'll be fun, we'll pop some popcorn, maybe run by Redbox to grab a movie or two... Heck, maybe even grab a pizza for you," He added.

"A-A-Alright," Scott finally came around. "I can hang out with you for a while."

Bluestreak relaxed, knowing that he would trust Scott with Smokescreen. He was probably certain he would feel most comfortable leaving Scott with him, Bumblebee, or Prowl, and luckily he got what he wanted. Sighing quietly, he looked thoughtfully over at his brothers. "Well then, as much fun as this has been, I do think it's about time we headed back for some dinner," He spoke up. "Why don't we all just head to that one really cool sparkling's place that has the great Energon too. You know, Voxatron's?" He added.

"I could go for Energon right now, yeah," Smokescreen commented. "And the sooner the better, since I know you two have serious work to do tomorrow," He added, as Bluestreak groaned.

"I concur," Prowl added as they started from the lake. "I know I'm looking forward to recharging early tonight," He admitted.

As Prowl and Smokescreen began to walk away from the lake, Scott stared over at Bluestreak. His blue eyes seemed to gleam a little, and he crossed his arms. "I li-i-i-ike them," Scott finally told him with a smile. "C-Can we do this again sometime?"

Bluestreak's smile only widened as he began to follow his brother, and nodded. "Oh most definitely," He winked at him.

Inside, he really hoped for it, because if today was any indication, Scott needed more days like this.

...

That night, Bluestreak was present to a sight he didn't wish to ever see.

After dinner, the two of them decided to call it a night and return home. During which he sent Scott to get into his pajama's while he brought up a movie they could cap the day off with. After having forgotten to ask if Scott liked butter on his popcorn (given he was new to this whole thing), he made his way to the doorway when he saw Scott, who luckily had his pajama pants on, not that it made the sight any better. The sight of Scott's upper half reminded him of Starscream's many marking in its own way, scars lining several areas on his back, looking as though someone had lashed him. Some looked faint, while others looked fresher, and in all, the sight made Bluestreak feel sick.

He no longer needed Scott to tell him if he was abused, it was clear right there and then that the answer was a very obvious: _yes_. His spark swelled with anger, and his doorwings twitched violently. How many more scars did Scott have? How many on his front, and his legs. Just how far had the abuse gone? He shuddered to think of the many degrees of abuse he KNEW existed. He wanted to rush into the room, take him up in his arms, and demand him to tell him exactly what they had done to him. But he also knew that was not the way to handle this, and that Scott would likely not respond well to it.

Waiting for him to come to him killed him, but he'd seen enough victims of abuse to know this was the best way to do it. But there was one thing that could not, and would not leave his mind: Henry and Colleen West had better have a damn good lawyer, because the second he spoke up? Bluestreak was doing everything he could to see to it they never saw the outside of a prison cell again. He waited until Scott had put his shirt on before carefully making it look like he had only just walked in. "Hey Scotty," Scott jumped out of his skin and spun around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just wondering what kind of popcorn you like? Butter or no butter?"

Immediately, Scott seemed to get defensive, perhaps feeling as though he wondered if the mech _had _seen anything. But Bluestreak did his very best to look as though he had seen nothing, and as a result, he finally sighed. "I-I-I-I like butter," Scott replied, making his way forward as he stared up at Bluestreak. "You d-d-d-idn't see an-n-n-nything right?"

Bluestreak shook his head, crouching down to Scott's level. He locked eyes with Scott and gave a soft smile. "A little self-conscious about your body, huh?" Scott tilted his head, and Bluestreak finally realized he probably had no clue what that meant. "A little scared to let people see your body?" Scott nodded his head now. "Don't worry, I get that. Don't worry, I didn't see a thing, I just got in here. So you have nothing to worry about, I promise," He explained before nodding. "As for the popcorn, I've got that popping right now. What do you think you want to watch?"

"Do you have Old Yeller?"

Bluestreak's optics widened, thanking Primus softly that he didn't. He knew all about that movie, and the mere thought of it made his optics threaten to leak. After a moment, he put his hands on his hips, and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I have to soft a spark for a movie like that," He explained, trying to keep calm. "Maybe a nicer dog movie, I have a lot of family movies, some dog ones... I really like 101 Dalmations, Air Bud, Soccer Dog, lots of the classics really... Oh if you like cats too, I really love Oliver and Company."

Scott seemed to try and process them all, trying to figure out in his mind what to watch. All the same, Bluestreak couldn't help but notice that he was watching him very closely. Unfortunately for him, he got the feeling that the boy knew full and well he probably saw something. "Is Ai-i-i-irbud the one with the basket-t-t-tball team?" Bluestreak nodded. "I want to watch that one. I lo-o-o-o-o-ove that movie," He replied.

"Air Bud it is then," Bluestreak nodded. "Let's go hunt my copy down, shall we?"

As he led Scott from the room, Bluestreak fought with all his might to get the mental image out of his processor. But deep inside, the soft-sparked mech knew that it would probably be something he would have to live with for the rest of his life-cycle.

...

A/N: I had so many ideas for this chapter, I had to narrow it down to these two and save bonding with Smokey for next chapter. But I figure that's okay, because you'll get even more time dedicated to that there. :)


	8. Babysitting Duty

A/N: So, I have changed the story category. Mostly because the story focuses a lot on Bluestreak, Prowl, and Smokescreen it seemed like this fic might be better suited to be situated in the Transformers/Beast Wars category. This is STILL MOVIEVERSE though. So don't expect the whole plot to change or anything. Just moving the categories! :)

...

**CHAPTER 8  
Babysitting Duty  
**

Smokescreen had always wanted to be an uncle. It probably stemmed from the fact that despite being old enough for them, he was not ready to have his own sparklings. If he ever sparked a femme, he was very certain that Prowl would offline him in a sparkbeat for it. So the fact that Scott had finally come into their lives gave him a proxy to use until he was, well, for lack of a better word "mature" enough to have his own sparklings. It finally gave him that little "dude" to tease, play with, and spoil. Even though he knew the second one might take a while with his introverted nature, he was more than willing to wait.

For now, however, he had arrived to "babysit" the boy, looking to at least start "spoiling" him. Scott seemed to take in the two stacks of horror and old school movies Smokescreen revealed once Bluestreak had headed to work in awe. Giving Smokescreen the feeling that the boy had never seen this many movies in his entire young life. "Who-o-o-oa," Scott breathed out. "These are A LOT of movies."

Smokescreen chuckled nervously, nodding his head. "This actually isn't what I'm planning with you today after all. Because I figured something even cooler out," He explained, then looked at him. "But I know you said you like watching movies at night. And well, these are some of my absolute favorites out of your two favorite movie types," He explained. "Just don't tell Prowl I did this. He'll be scrutinizing each and every one of them."

Scott looked at the mech confused, unsure of what they would do instead. He wasn't a big fan of surprises, if only because most surprises in his old house were terrifying. He shifted a little, eyeing his guardian's brother quietly. "W-W-What do you mean?" Scott tensed up slightly. "What do you wa-a-a-a-ant to do with me?" He asked quietly.

Immediately Smokescreen knew that Scott was terrified, and shifted a little. The mech looked down at him, putting his hands on his hips, and giving the brightest smile he could manage. He hoped quietly that the child would see he had something fun, and not terrible planned. "Well, I was thinking about a lot of things last night," He explained, stroking his chin. "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to a little town carnival that they have going on in the human city," He explained.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"You know what a fair is, right?" Scott nodded, having heard of them. "Well, it's kinda like one of those. Except they have lots of games and rides too. It's supposed to be a lot of fun, they're got clowns, and lions, and all kinds of stuff," He smiled widely. "What do you say, buddy? I can get us in there for free thanks to my connections. We can spend all day there if you want," He added.

Scott looked up at him thoughtfully, unsure of if he wanted to go to a carnival. In truth, it sounded fun, but at the end of the day, he didn't know exactly what it all entailed. He looked at the ground, looking thoughtful up at Smokescreen. "Smo-o-o-okey?" Scott spoke up. "Can we do so-o-o-omething else?" He asked politely, his eyes softening. "I'm no-o-o-ot sure I'd like it," He explained.

Smokescreen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the boy's response. What kind of kid didn't want to go to a carnival? He definitely didn't know many children that would NOT want to experience the fun of carnival rides and games. But then again, he had to remember, he was no ordinary kid. This was a kid that they all suspected had gone through some terrible struggles in life. "Well alright," Smokescreen nodded his head. "A little overwhelming more than anything I'm guessing, right?" Scott nodded. "They didn't let you out of the house much, did they?"

"So-o-o-o-ometimes," Scott nodded his head.

"Alright," Smokescreen nodded. "There's plenty more to do in the city though that doesn't involve staying indoors. Little guy, I want to get you out so you can have some fun," He explained, Scott looked up at the mech sceptically, but Smokescreen only seemed to think. "I know exactly what we could do! Hey Scott, have you ever been to laser tag?" Scott shook his head. "It's really cool, it's like a game of tag but you use laser guns instead. It's pretty intense sometimes, but they do teams, so we can totally team up and I'll keep you nice and safe."

Scott looked up at him, not sure if he wanted to go for anything intense. But also realizing that it was not very easy to find things he was totally prepared for at the same time. "Still too much?" Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm. "Okay, okay, there's still plenty of things we can do if you don't like that either," He paused a moment. "You sure you're not cool with the carnival? Honestly Scott, it'd be a lot of fun. And I wouldn't make you do anything there you didn't want to do. Even if it means no rides," He explained.

Scott looked at Smokescreen tentatively, debating in his mind on whether or not to trust him. He wanted to, God knew he wanted to. But a part of him didn't want to be completely naiive again. After a long moment though, he made up his mind, realizing the look in Smokescreen's optics. At the very least, he had a gut feeling that if anyone did anything to him, it wouldn't be this mech. "A-A-A-Alright," Scott finally managed. "I'll go to the c-c-c-carnival," He finished.

"Perfect!" Smokescreen's grin widened. "Alright then, buddy, let's get going. We're burning daylight, as humans say," He joked.

Scott silently hoped that he was not getting in over his head.

...

Smokescreen took it easy on Scott as they first got to the carnival, knowing not to throw too much on him at once. He got the feeling that Scott felt slightly better upon seeing the fact that there were many families, and kids there. Perhaps getting the idea that this was a place where families were supposed to hang out, as it obviously was. He'd started by taking him to the big top where a joint group of Autobot and human performers put on a great show that entertained both the kids, sparklings, adults, and mechs and femmes in the audience. Scott seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, though a few times, when others got noticeably close, he would watch as the boy carefully scooted closer to his metal frame, not that he minded.

Then, came the rides, which Scott had been much more uneasy about. It was clear that the boy had never actually been near rides like these, as he was even scared of the smaller roller coaster for little kids. But he eventually got Scott to come around, and got him on two roller coasters (during which he mostly clung to his holoform), a big drop ride (which made the poor kid scream his head off), and finally the "UFO" ride which spun them free-style at an insanely fast pace. Scott had begged to ride the UFO ride twice, which Smokescreen had happily obliged.

Smokescreen had just stopped to buy Scott his first funnel cake when his comm beeped. Sighing quietly, he watched Scott carefully as he took the delicious treat from the kind teenaged worker before turning to answer. "Smokescreen here," Smokescreen commented. "But whoever this is DOES know this is my day off right?" He asked rather frustratedly.

"I know," Bluestreak's voice came over the comm link after a moment. "That's why I'm giving you a call to see how everything is going. Since I can only imagine getting him to the carnival was a tough sell," Smokescreen chuckled slightly at his younger brother, rolling his optics. "Is Scotty having fun?"

Smokescreen nodded, even if no one could see him. His optics yet again looking over at the boy as he chewed into the funnel cake carefully. He smiled a little, feeling satisfied that his answer would be the right one. "You kiddin'? He's still a little boy, trauma or not, he's having a blast," Smokescreen explained to him bluntly. "Kids chewing down a funnel cake before we hit the games. I was thinking I could probably win him one or two more stuffed animals. Primus knows that only two of them won't do. Not for a ten year old anyway."

Bluestreak chuckled on the other end. "Right, try not to get him sick or spoil him too much," Bluestreak replied. "I mean, I don't care, but Prowl would have the fit of the century. Anyways, I should be out of here around six, so if you two could be done by five... Yeah, it would be much appreciated," Smokescreen nodded his head.

"Right, you got i-," Smokescreen began.

But as he turned, he quickly found the biggest nightmare he could honestly find: Scott was gone. His optics widened, scanning the area for any sign of the child. But as far as he could tell, the boy wasn't there. Wandered off? Smokescreen hoped as much, but at the same time, he worried that he might have been _carried_ off, undoubtedly by Decepticons. "Right, we'll be there," Smokescreen quickly replied. "Look, gotta go, he's begging to go play the milk bottle toss. Talk to you later, Blue," He hung up quickly. "Scott!?" No response, and still nothing on his sensors. "Scotty!?"

When a frantic look over at the teen at the funnel cake booth yielded a shrug, Smokescreen felt panic rising in his spark. Immediately, he was walking at a brisk pace through the already crowded area, his optics searching around everywhere, scanning every corner. He knew that there was no way that Scott could have gotten far, and yet still, he wished he would just offline there. Because he knew if either of his brothers found out that he had somehow lost Scott when he was left alone to watch him, they'd do it for him anyway.

What if Scott HAD been taken by Decepticons? How could he bring himself to speak to Bluestreak again? The mech would be sparkbroken, especially since he had JUST gotten him back. And Primus, he was almost certain he'd never forgive himself either. The thought of Scott being captured, probably thrown into a cage, or if he was lucky, a cell. Probably being probed, and tortured for information that the ten year old knew nothing about. His processor raced through the different scenarios in his head, causing him to grow more and more nervous by the second.

He'd been just about to give up and alert someone for help when finally, he heard a laugh. Looking over to the side, he scanned around, and finally locked onto a signal nearby, two to be exact. Rushing, he put pedal to the medal, not wasting even a second. He finally found Scott, and to his relief, a friendly face. "Scott! There you are!" Smokescreen turned his head. "Bee? What are you doing here?"

Bumblebee smirked a bit, looking down at Scott with his arms crossed. Scott, for his part, looked like he'd been crying himself, probably scared out of his mind. Had he gotten lost? Smokescreen had a feeling that the answer was a definite yes. Though he also hated the fact he hadn't stayed there. "Took the day off, taking Sam, Carly, and Danny to the carnival," Bumblebee noted. "Ran into Scott, figured he'd gotten lost. I was just about to call you," He added.

"What on Cybertron were you doing?" Smokescreen asked Scott. "I leave you for five minutes to take a comm link. I thought you'd at least be worried about the situation enough to stay put," He crouched a bit as Scott made his way forward, rubbing his arm a bit. "You _can't _do that, Scott. Primus, I thought a 'Con had snuck into the carnvial and snatched you up."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Scott whispered quietly. "I just wanted to see the games... But I go-o-o-o-ot lost," He looked down at the ground. "P-P-P-Please don't hit me, I pro-o-o-omise to be good," He added rather quietly.

Smokescreen's optics widened: hit him? He looked at Bumblebee, who looked equally appalled and disturbed. Was that how he was used to situations like this going? He continued to rub his arm, his optics meeting Scott's eyes. "I am NOT going to hit you, I would _never _do that. You just got your uncle Smokey a little scared is all," He explained gently. "I think you scared the scrap out of yourself too if your puffy red optics are any indication," Scott nodded. "So I'll tell you what, if you keep this episode between us. We'll let this whole thing be in the past, our little secret," He added.

Scott looked at Smokescreen quietly. Was the mech serious? He wasn't going to hit him? Wasn't going to say anything more than he already did even? They stood there for a long time, looking at each other before, he slowly nodded his head. "I-I-I-I won't tell," He looked up at Bumblebee. "Wi-i-i-i-ill you?"

Bumblebee's response was the very human motion of "zipping his lips", smiling back at him. "Alright then," Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee. "Thanks for keeping him safe for me, Bee," He added. "You should get back to Danny though, I bet he's waiting for _his _uncle Bee," The mech gave a thumbs up at Smokescreen's comment.

"Yeah, I might as well mosey on out of here," Bumblebee nodded. "Unless ye want to join us for a spell," He then added. "We were just about to go play the milk bottle game," He added.

Scott looked up at Bumblebee, then at Smokescreen. A part of him did want to go with Bumblebee, as it felt like more people would make him a bit more comfortable. But the other realized, quietly, that Smokescreen's actions had spoken louder than words that day. And frankly, he felt as though the mech wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. Nor was he going to do anything bad to him for that matter. At least, he figured, not today he wasn't. "I-I-I-I think I want some time alo-o-o-one with Smokey," Scott replied innocently. "If that's okay?"

"Fine by me," Bumblebee waved. "See you later, alligator."

As Bumblebee left, Smokescreen took in the deeper meaning in his words. Perhaps they WERE breaking through to the boy, more than they would ever know. "Alright then, so, games," Smokescreen clapped his hands together. "You read to pick a few out?" Scott nodded his head vigorously. "Great! Let's go win you a couple stuffed animals to take home," He added.

Scott's reply was a shy, but friendly, smile. "Alright," He told him. "Thi-i-i-ink you can win me a minio-o-o-o-o-on?"

"Oh yeah," Smokescreen grinned. "I don't just think, I know."

By the look in the boy's eyes, he was definitely on the road to being the fun uncle.


	9. Heroes and Fathers

**CHAPTER 9  
Heroes and Fathers  
**

Bluestreak was relieved to see Scott slowly come out of his shell even a little after those two days. Of course, as was to be expected, he didn't just open up his arms and accept everything given to him. But Scott did feel more comfortable being around him, as well as Prowl and Smokescreen, and if nothing else it made him happy to see that. To watch the sparkling seem to actually enjoy being around him, and watching TV or accompanying him places when he needed. Even if only two weeks had passed since those days, it was definitely welcome.

That morning, Scott was sitting down on the floor in Bluestreak's office mostly enjoying himself. They had yet to get a steady babysitter, mostly because Bluestreak may have been being mostly too overprotective. But he wanted to make sure that the boy's babysitter was someone that would look after him, and treat him as gently as he did at the moment. And unfortunately, there were many hardened mechs in Autobot City, which made the work harder than it should have been. He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft knock on the door grabbed his attention. "Oh, it's open! Come on in," He shouted.

He watched as Scott's eyes bugged at their new visitor, as most children's eyes did upon seeing Optimus Prime. He had dropped the pencil he had been using to write onto the floor with a clatter and stood sharply to his feet. No doubt, even Scott had the idea that when the Prime was in their presence, he deserved the utmost respect, no matter your age. "Prime," Bluestreak stood to his feet. "Usually you call me into _your _office, what are you doing in mine? Is this about the reports? I swear, I'm working on them, but last week's mission went on way too long. And," He began.

"Easy, Bluestreak," Optimus told him in a gentle baritone. "I am here to save you the trip. Prowl informed me you had your notes on last week's incursion in Detroit, but were, as humans say "swamped"," He then added. "Your first stretch as a caretaker can take a strain on any mech. And as you know I say this from experience," He explained.

"It's been a little crazy, yeah," Bluestreak chuckled. "But Scotty's worth it, right bud?"

Optimus turned his attention to Scott then, watching with a chuckle as the boy attempted a salute. Bluestreak had only been able to guess in the past, but there was no doubt to him now, the boy had most likely "hero-worshiped" Optimus Prime as many children did. "Mmmm at ease, little one," Optimus told the boy gently as he relaxed himself. "It's a pleasure to finally have the chance to properly meet you again, Scott. The last time I had the honor of seeing you was at your second creation day party," He added.

"W-We met be-e-e-efore?" Scott asked, bewildered. "Ho-o-o-ow come I don't remember?"

"You were still a very young sparkling, young one," Optimus said with a small chuckle in his voice. "And given my line of work, getting to see you or your mother was only a fleeting pleasure," He explained. "It would not be fair to ask you to remember it," He then paused a moment with a warm smile. "But make no mistake, I never forget the sparklings of my most loyal human compatriots. You and Annabelle Lennox have always especially held a very special place in my spark," He explained.

Scott looked like he could have been flicked and he would have fallen over. He simply nodded his head, and took his notepad into his hands. Looking up at Optimus with a look of awe in his eyes. "M-M-Maybe I ca-a-a-a-an get your au-u-u-utograph then?" Scott asked. "No one's ever go-o-o-onna believe I met you otherwi-i-i-i-ise," He added.

Optimus eyed Bluestreak with a small smile, to which Bluestreak shrugged and only returned the smile. But slowly, he activated his holoform, that of a man in his forties, with dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, approaching the boy and taking his notepad. He turned it over to a fresh page and began to scribble his signature down. "It will be my pleasure, Scott," Optimus replied, finishing and handing it back. "Now, as pleasant as it is to see you again, may I please ask to speak alone with your guardian? I intend to speak of other matters that you are best not laying audio receptors upon," He added gently, his holoform disappearing.

Scott stared over at Bluestreak, chewing his lip in worry. But the Praxian only smiled, and nodded his head. "Go ahead, Scotty," He told him gently. "He'll come and let you back in when we're done, promise," He added.

"T-Thank you," Scott told the Autobot leader. "It was good to ummm... Se-e-e-e-ee you again," He added with a smile.

"You're most welcome, it was a pleasure to see you again as well."

The way that Scott walked away with a little more pep in his step did not go unnoticed by either mech. Optimus rumbled his engine quietly before turning to look at Bluestreak once more. "I am glad to see him doing so well after such troubling circumstances brought him here," Optimus told him. "Now, as for Detroit, I wanted to hear your opinion for myself. How bad was the outcome, Bluestreak?"

The sniper leaned back in his chair, looking off to the side. "I managed to take out most of the targeted leaders, Prime. But the Decepticons are getting more and more restless. Especially given they attempted to attack the Autobot base there. We were very lucky we got there when we did," Bluestreak sighed quietly. "I think now more than ever they're still out for Energon, and I can't help but worry about what the end result may be," He admitted.

Optimus's optics softened with worry as he took in a sharp breath, no doubt agreeing with him. Who knew just how bad things might get again, after all, the peace had never lasted forever before. "My fears are the exact same, Bluestreak," Optimus admitted as the mech handed him a data pad with the report. "I am doing my best to confer with Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and the others as we speak," He explained. "Hopefully it will not come to any lives being ended. We have done far too much to rebuild our relations with the humans," He added.

"Do you really need the reports from Vegas and Tokyo?" Bluestreak joked. "Because it's just more of the same Decepticon slag from that one."

Optimus shook his head, looking at him. "I'm afraid so, Bluestreak. As much as it hurts me to read such meaningless destruction the Decepticons are causing," The Prime admitted, he then bowed his head slightly. "Now I have to go and attend to many reports. They're flooding in after all that has happened," He explained. "I'll send Scott back inside."

"I'll have these by the end of the day, Prime," Bluestreak noted. "I promise."

Optimus nodded, making his way out of the office as Bluestreak sighed. He definitely hoped nothing would happen there, because he refused to let anything happen to Scott. Not now that they were slowly becoming the family he had hoped for since he was but a youngling. And what was more, something he knew that both James and Rita would want them to be.

...

_Scott was always a very curious child, one of the many things Bluestreak found adorable about him._

_He remembered, quite fondly, when many months before the Battle of Chicago, he and James took Scott star gazing for the first time. At the time, Scott had barely reached the sixth month mark, but James had insisted on bringing the infant along, even if he could not understand yet. Not that Bluestreak minded, every moment he got to spend with his godson was precious to him. It took great and gentle care while in robot mode though, given that the boy was just learning how to crawl and keeping track of him was crazy in itself._

_Even then, the boy was crawling around in the grass around his feet, every so often reaching for an appendage. All the time, Bluestreak did not dare move other than to crouch low, and hold out a finger. "Well hello there, Scotty," He stated, allowing the boy to rub his finger slightly, his eyes lighting up as his hands touched the metal surface of his finger. "What's that, little buddy? Is that uncle Blue's finger? Is it?" He asked as the boy only made the babbling any baby would make. "Yeah, you like that feeling, dontcha? Mmmmm, careful now," He added with a chuckle as the boy let go and tumbled over slightly._

_To the side, James smiled, watching as his son and best friend played. Only moving over after several moments had passed. "He really loves his uncle Blue," James shook his head slightly. "Don't you Scott, huh?" Scott immediately began to crawl for his father as he spoke, and James carefully pulled him into his arms. "God help this little tyke when he gets older, Blue. He's going to be even harder to keep track of when he's RUNNING around your feet," He added jokingly._

_Bluestreak grinned, laughing a little at the thought. He couldn't wait though, especially for when Scott was old enough to understand all the things they did. He couldn't wait to properly teach him about the stars, Cybertron, and Autobots. Or to assist James and Rita in teaching him how to drive for the first time. And what's more he couldn't wait for the day that he got to bring him to base for the first time to properly meet all the Autobots. All of these things, he would learn in time, James would never live to see, a fact which would later break his spark. _

_But for now, he was blissfully unaware of the tragedies that would befall them. He only smiled and watched as James pointed out different stars to Scott, stating their names quietly. Bluestreak sighed, looking on into the vast unknown, wondering, at the time how Cybertron was fairing. If he'd ever get to return to it and build his own family, with his own sparkmate and sparklings. "Hey Blue?" Bluestreak looked down at James. "You shouldn't think about that stuff... I don't like seeing you all sad like that," He added._

_"So you can read processors now?" Bluestreak asked jokingly. "Eh, they're just thoughts, James. I have a family, and it's here with you, Rita, and Scotty," He explained, a smile spreading further on his face. "I just sometimes wonder what it'd be like if I had my own sparklings. Most of us do, y'know, since we haven't had a sparkling in eons," He explained.  
_

_James made his way towards Bluestreak, rubbing his foot gently. It was something the man had done many times as a way to comfort him as much as he could. "Someday you'll get your family too, Blue," He told him gently, his eyes looking up at his friend. "And when you do, you're going to be a great daddy. I mean look at how amazing you are with Scott," He added.  
_

_Bluestreak smiled, feeling some comfort in his friend's words. He crouched low yet again, looking over Scott with a wide smile. He ran a finger over the baby's small tuft of hair as gently as he could. "Well, it's easy to do that, James. I love the little guy like he **is **my own," He explained. "It's not a sparkling of my own, but I'll take Scotty any day of the week," He then added. "But hey, when I do, I bet he or she and Scott will make **great **friends."  
_

_James looked up at his friend, shifting Scott a little bit. Not knowing that the day that Bluestreak was made a father, it would be to Scott. He only nodded, sighing quietly, and smiling. "They will, somehow I can just tell that," He then added. "Especially if it happens soon, and trust me, it will. You're quite the catch Blue, any femme will be happy to have you," He explained. _

_Bluestreak hoped inside that he was right, because he did want kids. More than anything, he wanted that feeling of being a "daddy" and all that came with it. But for now, there was Scott, and his family, and it was all he needed. And in that moment, he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.  
_

...

All these thoughts reflected in his processor as memories as he watched Scott sleep from the doorway of his bedroom. The boy hardly moved, but his light snoring assuring him he was breathing and functioning perfectly. Silently, he entered the room, crouching beside his bedside, his optics looking him over. He could only imagine what James would think of the boy before him now, growing to be just as handsome as his father, and growing more and more each day. What he would think of the fact that for all intents and purposes Scott was now his son, or at least such in his optics. Would he still approve after all his aunt and uncle had done?

He sighed a bit, wishing silently that the family he wanted didn't come at a cost. And what's more, praying that his fears about a Decepticon attack there was just that, unfounded fear. Stroking Scott's back gently, he felt a slight presence inside, a warm one, a similar feeling to what he got around James. He considered, though he saw nothing, that perhaps he was visiting and watching over him, it wouldn't surprise him after all. A feeling that gave him the smallest reassurance that James did still approve.

Sighing quietly, he retracted his finger and stood. "Goodnight, little buddy," He whispered. "Sweet dreams."

He made his way out of the room, and towards his office again. After all, even with the reports done, there was still work to be done. Especially if they wanted to keep the city safer than others had ended up being.


	10. An Unexpected Episode

A/N: Be warned, there IS a scene of child abuse this chapter.

...

**CHAPTER 10  
An Unexpected Episode  
**

Scott felt like utter crap that morning, but mostly kept it quiet. It wasn't that he didn't want to lay down, but it was more that he didn't want the help. He'd gotten good at keeping it hidden when he lived with his aunt and uncle. Neither of them liked it when he was sick, in fact, most of the time it made them angry that they had to put extra work into taking care of him. So he smiled and sucked up all the pain that his stomach felt, even if he had the feeling that Bluestreak could easily tell that he was having a little trouble breathing. Nor the fact he had been coughing for what seemed like forever, for that matter.

Prowl, being the most astute of the two, was inevitably the one that looked over at him the most. No doubt he was suspicious about the fact that he mostly kept quiet and to himself. Which was because Bluestreak wasn't yet aware that the last time he tried talking too much, he had barely been able to speak. But as rough as the feeling was, he was not going to let it ruin their day. He was not going to have Bluestreak be pulled out of work to take him to see a doctor, he could handle this.

"Scott," The boy looked up as Prowl's optic ridge shot up. "Are you functioning properly? You seem to have perspiration everywhere. And you look very... Clammy as I think the humans call it?" Scott looked up and nodded his head, doing his best to perk up. "Youngling, I don't think lying is the best way to handle this. It was a rhetorical question. What is wrong?"

Scott looked at them, his eyes looking between the two mechs. Could they actually detect if someone was sick, and simply not tell from what? He wrapped his arms gently around his stomach, trying to keep his cool. "I-I'm fine," Scott stated, a belch following that made him quickly cover his mouth. "N-e-e-e-ever been better," He gave a thumbs up.

The mistake of removing the hand from his mouth was ultimately what gave him away. As the next thing any of them knew, a mixture of food and water was covering the floor in front of the human sized couch. He clenched slightly, whimpering, though the purging felt good, he also felt pain, and what's more he felt embarrassed now too. "Whoa!" Bluestreak mouthed, his eyes looking over at Scott. "Scotty, are you okay bud?"

But Scott couldn't have responded if he wanted to, he felt the world around him get dizzy, and breathing getting harder and harder. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he could hear as Bluestreak shouted his name, and for someone named Ratchet. What was happening, was he dying? He didn't know, but he sure felt scared. "Scotty? SCOTT! Stay with me, buddy," Bluestreak told him loudly enough that he could make out his voice in the haze. "Slaggit, Scott, don't pass out on me."

He could hear and see Prowl nearby too, what was happening? Why couldn't he breathe? Why did his chest hurt so much? All these questions flooded his head and kept his terrified long before he made out the sight of a green-ish yellow, older mech rushing towards him. The mech in question hovered over the boy, his scanners moving over every inch of him. "Bluestreak," Ratchet turned his head to him. "Are you honestly telling me you had no idea your ward had asthma?"

"H-He, I mean no one ever said!" Bluestreak panicked. "I thought he may have been under the weather. But then he started doing this, and oh slag Ratchet," He breathed out. "You have an inhaler right, or something?" He asked.

The medic gave the younger mech a look as if he were crazy, but quickly transformed one of his fingers He didn't have an inhaler, but he did have a device in his many supplies he'd stored in his transforming hand that functioned just as well. Soon, it had turned into a small, rounded cup like shape, that when looked through seemed to go through into darkness. "Scott?" Scott groaned. "I'm going to need you to breathe in for me. I know it hurts, but breathe in," He added.

Scott had no way of replying as Ratchet quickly moved the transformed finger over his mouth. As he did as the mech said, he could clearly feel his air passageways clearing, and his line of vision clearing too. He whimpered slightly, but the more he breathed in the more he could feel his ability to breathe coming back. "He's stabilizing, thank Primus," Ratchet turned to Bluestreak slowly. "But if the boy has asthma, he needs a prescription and an inhaler, PRIMUS. This attack was quite severe, if I was not on-hand he might not have gotten to a hospital in time," He added.

Once he had finally calmed down, Ratchet removed his finger and transformed it back. Scott cried quietly, even if he could breathe again, curling into a ball slightly. He didn't know what this asthma was, but it was a feeling that he hated all the same. He coughed a little as Bluestreak carefully took him into his cuffed hand. "Scotty, Scotty are you okay?" Scott whimpered a little more. "Ratch?"

"I have equipment more suited to keep him calmed down in the med bay," Ratchet explained. "Let's hurry before this jars his body into a state of shock. If this was the first time he's had an episode, and it scared him... There's a good chance of that," He added.

Scott barely paid attention to what was said then, his body weak and tired. Perhaps, in that moment, it wasn't the best idea to drift off into sleep, but all the same, he did just that. And to his horror, when he did, it was exactly what he feared he might dream about.

...

In the dream, Uncle Henry had come home drunk again. That was nothing new, nothing new at all in fact. At the time, he was about six, a little over a year after he had been separated from Bluestreak. And only a few months into the living hell that had become his life. He remembered he was playing with a Hot Wheels car on the floor when the back door slammed shut and Henry made his way towards him, the smell of booze, and who knew what else lingering in his nostrils. He remembered that the smell was horrible, and often came with a few good kicks to him out of anger or spite.

But today, Henry wasn't looking to beat him. No, he was looking to do far worse.

The tall man stopped just behind him, looking down at the little boy as he played in the living room. Scott had barely paid attention, but Henry was about to make sure he was paying tons of it, not that he had a choice. "Get up," Henry told him coldly as Scott looked up at him. "Did you hear me you turd-faced, defective little monster?" That time, like most times, he went for his dark hair, grabbing a large clump of it and dragging him to his feet. "We got company comin' big time investors," He added.

"O-O-O-O-" Scott began to stutter out.

"STOP TALKING! God, what did I tell ye? If I want to hear your voice I'll say so," The man rubbed his arm against his nose, and began to drag him down the hallway nearest to the living room. "Listen, you twerp, this one doesn't like kids. And he sure as hell doesn't know _you're _living here," He added, stopping in front of the door to their basement and pushing it open. "So I'm gonna need you to be a good little boy and stay in the basement for a while."

"Y-You ne-e-e-ever clean it," Scott muttered. "Spiders, A-A-Auntie says."

Henry's mouth seemed to twitch in the way it often did when he was truly annoyed. His eyes flaring up with anger for a moment. Scott didn't even know he had pushed him until he was hitting the bottom step with a loud _thud_. He felt his arm snap, and screamed, but Henry didn't seem to care, he only lingered at the top step, staring down at him. "I'll be back for ye in the morning," Henry replied sharply. "Because defective little intolerable insects like you don't deserve to be seen around high-class folks like us," He added.

Once the door slammed shut, it wouldn't open for another week. It was the most terrifying week Scott ever spent, which was why it ultimately stuck with him. He remembered how he could barely breathe by the end of it, given the dust was so heavy in the air. He remembered how he had twice had to kick away a couple of rats that had taken to chewing at his clothes, and be weary of a few spiders down there. When Henry had come for him, he'd explained they'd decided to take a vacation down to Vegas, but somewhere along the line, forgot they'd left him there.

When he was out of the basement, he was taken to the hospital and given a cast. And after that, he was greeted by a breakfast of half-cooked meat, and expired milk, since neither his aunt or uncle cared much to feed him. They were mad at him for breaking his arm, mad that it had brought up questions, mad enough that he knew another beating was coming soon. But he'd never forget what it was like in there, nor how hard it was to breath, or how frightening it was to not have anything to eat or drink for days.

And it wouldn't be the last time he spent his days in the basement either.

...

He awoke from the memory filled dream with a violent start, breathing out heavily. He quickly noticed that he had a face mask over his nose and mouth, which seemed to be feeding him air, and clearing his breathing even better. He felt a metal hand fall over him, and quickly found that Bluestreak was leaning over him his optics filled with soft concern. "Easy, Scotty, it's okay," Bluestreak whispered quietly. "We got to keep you on that a little bit longer, bud. That was a pretty bad attack you had," He paused. "Did you even know you had asthma? Because if you did, you should have told me! I would never leave home without your inhaler if I knew."

Scott shook his head, not aware of what asthma even was. Though he was thoroughly aware that he hated it, especially for giving him similar feelings to what it was like to be in that basement. He shuddered quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek slightly. "Hey, don't cry, you're okay now!" Bluestreak insisted. "Blue's gotcha Scotty," He stated rubbing the child's arm with his finger. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise. We're gonna get you a prescription and you'll never have to worry about this again." He explained.

To his surprise, Scott didn't fight the comfort. But rather, he leaned against his guardian's finger as if looking for more of it. It might have been a sign of relief for the mech, if he didn't remember plain as day the words Scott had quietly cried in his sleep. "Not the basement. N-N-N-N-Not the basement!" A sign that Bluestreak didn't like but was not about to question the child about now, not when he had had such a scary episode to seemingly drag up some form of memory for the boy.

For now, he simply watched him with newfound, even worse concern. Between the episode, and whatever nightmare he had unleashed, he wondered if it would put Scott right back in his shell. Especially if, and the chances were good, the experience had triggered a memory. Shuttering his optics, he took in a deep vent of air, and began to pray to Primus this would not be the case.

...

A/N: For those wanting more Ratchet, he and Scott will formally meet next chapter, rest assured!


	11. The Breakdown

Allora Star: Oh wow, sorry I actually meant to reply to your review last chapter in here. But unfortunately, in this fic, the timelines just do not sync up correctly for it to work. However, the good news is I plan to finally finish The Long Road to Happily Ever After after I finally complete "Bumblebee's Boy". So be on the lookout! Jeff's coming back soon. :)

...

**CHAPTER 11  
The Breakdown  
**

Scott was relieved that he was taken off of the face mask and oxygen soon after he woke up. What he was less stellar about? The fact that the base's CMO was so determined to see him before he left the care of the med bay. Even Bluestreak looked nervous, for reasons that the human didn't exactly understand whatsoever. He kicked his feet out silently, and kept his eyes towards the door. He didn't like doctors, in fact, they scared him, especially when it came to looking over the scars on his back and having to lie.

He tapped the side of the medical berth slightly, continuing to look up. The minutes ticked by in a seemingly endless loop. Where was this CMO? What was taking the medic so long? He was so deeply wrapped in his thoughts that when the door finally did open up, he barely registered that the older, greenish-yellow mech from earlier in the day had finally entered. "Alright, despite the strenuous circumstances," Ratchet grunted. "I was able to procure for Scott a prescription and inhaler to fit the levels of asthma I've detected in his body."

"Wh-h-h-h-hy do I n-e-e-e-ed that?" Scott questioned.

Ratchet looked at the boy, crossing his arms slightly. Bluestreak really hoped that Ratchet was going to be easy on the boy. But he knew that there was a good chance that this would not be the case, and therefore prepared for the worst. "Why?" Ratchet snorted. "Youngling, you don't quite understand, you were VERY close to offlining today. Without an inhaler, if an asthma attack of that magnitude happened again... You probably would not be as lucky," He explained.

"Scott, meet your new "pediatrician" and base CMO, Ratchet," Bluestreak nodded. "And what he's saying, in simpler terms. Is that you could very likely DIE if something that bad happened again and you weren't diagnosed," Scott's eyes widened, but Bluestreak waved him down. "Don't worry kiddo, you have now. And I can promise you I won't EVER let that happen," He explained.

"It had better not!" Ratchet replied sharply to Bluestreak. "You should have learned this earlier on! There were very likely symptoms that went ignored! You have to pay better attention to your charge," He used a wrench in his hand to hit him on the back of the helm. "You can get away with that now as you're a new caretaker but NEVER again!" He added, to which Scott couldn't help but giggle a little. "On that note, it's a pleasure to meet you, Scott. I knew your father well, but have never had the pleasure of meeting you until now."

Scott nodded his head a bit. "It's n-n-n-n-nice to meet you too," Scott replied. "S-S-S-So I'm pro-o-o-o-obably not gonna die?"

Ratchet smirked a bit, surprised that the boy didn't take his word for it. But, he reminded himself, this was a sparkling, and the last thing he was going to do was laugh. "No, the chances are very, _very_ slim as long as you keep your inhaler and use it when needed," He explained. "Whenever you have severe trouble breathing, you need only press the button on the top and take a long breath as many times as needed. It should keep your airways as clear as they were with the devices I used today," He explained.

Bluestreak nodded, taking in the information as well as further pieces of information from the internet. No doubt, Scott was going to be using that inhaler when he needed to, even if he had to monitor the boy all the time. "I'll make sure he gets it. And if any other symptoms of other disorders come in? I promise to speak up quicker," He rubbed the back of his helm. "If only because I don't need a DENT in my helm."

"Oh suck it up you sparkling," Ratchet rolled his optics. "Now that we have that out of the way. There's something else I'd like to discuss with you," Scott looked up at him, surprise filling his eyes. "Scott, would you like to tell me how your back has so many marks it looks like an arachnid's web?" He questioned, his voice firm. "Don't worry I did not undress you, I simply did a full, very through scan that covered all your body. They are very hard to miss."

Scott wanted to run the second that Ratchet brought up his scars. One of the things that Scott was doing everything he could to hide from his guardian. Would he put two and two together? It made him sick to think that he might not even care, for all he knew. And from some things his aunt and uncle had told him in the past, he had a bad feeling he wouldn't. Rubbing his arm slightly, he looked between the two mechs silently. "Scotty, it's okay to tell us whatever you need to," Bluestreak stated. "He's a medic, he's just concerned for your well-being."

"Even if it's Bluestreak that hurt you, you need to speak up," Ratchet explained. "_Especially _if these are marks of physical abuse which I feel they are very consistent with," He added.

Scott looked at Ratchet like he'd been hit by a bus, terror in his eyes. They were? And all you needed was a scan to tell that? He felt his body shake slightly, what did he say? What did he do? He didn't want to say the truth, but he didn't want to lie either. And yet... "I used to pl-l-l-lay rough," Scott commented. "I-I-I-I fell out of trees and st-t-t-t-t-t-tuff," He added.

It was the biggest crap that both Ratchet and Bluestreak had ever heard. Yet both knew better than to drag the truth out of someone who was clearly not sure of whether or not they were ready to speak up. "Alright, if that's what you say it is," Ratchet replied. "But I'll have you know that whoever it is that hurt you. And Primus knows that I am one-thousand percent positive that is what happened," He then added bluntly. "Should be facing FAR worse than jail time, if you were to ask my opinion."

Bluestreak nodded his head, but still, wanting Scott to be comfortable around him spoke up. "If Scott had been hurt by his aunt and uncle, he'd have told me, right?" He looked down at Scott. "Scotty?"

In that moment, Scott couldn't help but feel wracked with an insane amount of guilt. He shifted uncomfortably, clutching the sides of the berth again. How could he look into the optic of Bluestreak, who had been so kind to him, and lie? He struggled, and after a moment nodded. "Yeah," Scott replied. "Fo-o-o-o-or sure."

His guilt only worsened at the look of pure disbelief and disappointment in both of their optics.

**...**

"Blue, can I t-t-talk to yo-o-o-o-ou?"

It was only just after dinner that Scott's small voice asked the question. But even at that late of an hour, Bluestreak could tell by the tone of his voice what the boy wanted to talk about. Tonight was the night, Bluestreak realized, the night that he was going to tell him what he'd been waiting to hear. Or perhaps, he was reading far too into the question proposed by a ten year old child. But either way, Bluestreak was quick to let his holoform finish his dishes, and give Scott his bipedal form's full attention.

"Now that, my little friend, is a silly question," Bluestreak replied, his optics sparkling a bit. "You don't have to ask anything like that. If you need to talk to me, just sit down and tell li'l ole Blue what's got you all frowny-faced," Scott giggled a little at the way he said that. "No, I'm serious bud, any time, any place... My audio receptors are open," He explained.

Scott looked up at Bluestreak his blue eyes looking down. "I fe-e-e-elt bad, I do-o-o-on't like feeling bad," Bluestreak blinked slightly and nodded. "I-I-I-I lied to you, and to-o-o-o Ratchet," He said softly.

Bluestreak nodded his head, so this was it, he figured, carefully taking a seat. He carefully set his memory recording software online, determined to get solid, documented proof of what happened to Scott. Looking down at his charge, he gave him a soft, polite smile. "Scotty, I know that," He explained teasingly. "Even if we were away for a long time, I've known you since the first hour you came into the world. I knew your "tell" before_ you _even knew your tell," He added.

Scott looked up at Bluestreak, his lips pursing as he chewed his lower one quietly. The boy looked petrified, and he could already see the waterworks starting to build in his eyes. "Yo-o-o-o-ou did?" Scott asked quietly, almost barely audible. "I don't get it, w-w-why didn't you hit me? Why didn't yo-o-o-ou scream and call me me-e-e-e-ean names?" He asked, shaking his heads. "I don't g-g-g-get it," He added.

Bluestreak looked at the boy quietly, he scooted forward, and leaned close. "Scott, is that how your aunt and uncle would react if _you _lied to them?" Scott waited a long moment, but finally nodded his head. "Bud, you do know how deplorable an action like hitting a child like you is, don't you?" He asked the child, who seemed to bury his face in his hands. "Scotty, it's alright, you don't have to be ashamed, or scared... A lot of people, even important people, are victims of abuse," He explained.

Scott choked out a silent sob, his eyes looking up at Bluestreak quietly. The sniper had a feeling his young charge was too sheltered to know that the actions they took against him were illegal. But even so, he clenched his fists slightly, and watched as Scott held himself slightly. "The-e-e-ey told me-e-e-e-e they'd do bad things if I told," Scott tried to explain, his voice cracking. "T-T-They told me-e-e-e no one would help. And the-e-e-ey said you left because yo-o-o-o-ou didn't want me. You'd just laugh at me," He explained all in one long, uncertain statement.

Bluestreak gawked at the words that Scott said, his optics narrowing. How could they tell the boy that one of the people that was closest to him had abandoned him? A lot of his uncertainty made a lot of sense, at least as far as some of the comments made in the beginning. "Scotty, that is _so _far from true. I did not abandon you at all. I backed off for a lot of reasons, but all of them were because I wanted what was best for you," Bluestreak told him gently. "I even called regularly, sent birthday and Christmas presents. Frag, I even asked to see you when I went down to where you were living once," He explained. "I suppose they never told you _any _of that, did they?"

"T-T-They said you ha-a-ated me," Scott shook his head. "A-A-And when I tr-r-r-r-ried to call for help... The people who answered a-a-asked for all this stuff and I... I just figured you were making them t-t-try to confuse me," He choked out a bit.

Bluestreak officially felt like a Decepticon could rip his spark out then and there. Scott had tried to _call _him? Begging for help? Begging to be pulled out of the hell hole that those so-called "family members" put him through? He wanted to purge his waste tanks, his optics shuttering a bit. "Scotty, I had no idea. I swear to Primus himself, and my life, I NEVER had even a little feeling," He explained gently. "If I had any idea of the things they were doing to you... To your back, and to your psyche, I would have busted that door down and carried you out of there myself," He explained.

"T-T-Then why di-i-i-idn't you!?" Scott asked loudly, his voice full of anger and confusion. "Whe-e-e-ere were you when they locked me in the b-b-b-b-b-basement!" He screamed. "W-W-Why didn't you d-d-drive there and see w-w-w-when they hit me!? Or when I co-o-o-ouldn't sleep because my bed was so wet!?" He added. "O-O-Or," he began to sputter.

At this point Bluestreak had cupped him carefully into his hand, and gently rested him against his chestplate. He cradled his charge carefully against him, letting the boy sob quietly. "It's alright, Scotty," Bluestreak cooed gently. "I wasn't here then, but I _am _here now. And I swear with all of my spark I'm NEVER going away again," He added, stroking him gingerly. "You understand that? They're **never **touching you again. I'm gonna see to it that they go away for everything they put you through. And you're gonna be my baby boy from now on, like you should have been from day one after your carrier died," He whispered.

"How do I kn-n-n-now I can trust you?" He questioned quietly. "H-H-H-H-How do I know you won't change?"

Bluestreak kept him close, cradling even more, his engine purring comfortingly. He held him close to his spark chamber, allowing the spark's humming to mix in with his engine. Primus knew that he would do everything he could for the boy, no matter what happened, that much he promised. "Because I love you to Cybertron and back," Bluestreak assured him. "And I'd sooner die than do anything those disgusting "human beings" did," He told him gently. "I promise you here and now Scott Blue West, it's only uphill from here," He said. "And you will never have to be afraid again."

Scott didn't say another word, he only rested his head against his chest, and tried, and failed to push back his tears. Bluestreak let out a deep, long vent, his hopes high that now that it was all out in the field, he could finally help the boy. Because he would rather die than ever see Scott feel this sad, or know he spent another day like he did there. And Primus help him, Scott was going to have the childhood that he rightfully deserved from that moment forth. And to make sure of that, he was going to make sure his "aunt" and "uncle" got the darkest, most cramped cell in the entire prison.

...

A/N: Yep, Scott's secret is finally out. And rest assured, a confrontation with Blue and the aunt and uncle is coming. :)


	12. A Long Desired Confrontation

**CHAPTER 12  
A Long Desired Confrontation  
**

"I want to talk to them."

"We can't... Really let you do that, Blue."

"Really?" Bluestreak asked in frustration. "Because I have about eighty things I'd like to say to them. After what I understand they did to my partner's son."

He was standing in the police department, and had been there since they'd issued the couple's arrest. Thankfully, Prowl had had the day off, and was able to watch Scott that day, because he could only imagine what seeing them again would do to the boy. It was already making his anger reach the boiling point, uncertain of just what he would even say to the couple. So many things came to mind, and without a doubt it would not be in his normal, friendly voice. "I know you're angry, Blue," The officer, a good friend of Prowl's by the name of Jake Irwin, told him. "But if I let you in there I have no gurantee you won't beat the crap out of them. Because if I were in your position, I know I would."

Bluestreak revved his engines, knowing he would love to do that. But also knowing that would only get him arrested and taken away from Scott, which he would not let happen. No, he just wanted answer, answers as to why they would do these horrible things to their flesh and blood. To why they would lie to Scott and tell him that he had completely abandoned him. He wanted to know why the brother that James had had a lot of respect for had turned out to be nothing more than a creepy. "I swear with my hand to the Covenant of Primus," Bluestreak told him quietly. "I will keep my hands off them both. I won't like it, but I sure as pit want to give them a piece of my mind. And as my friend, can't you give me that much?"

Jake looked up at him, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that the two of them were out of the interrogation room and awaiting processing to a local jail. He could only allow Bluestreak a few minutes if anything, but the look in his optics said it all: he was determined. "Alright," Jake muttered. "They're over here, but if you put a hand of them you're risking my job. So I'm taking your word for it," He explained.

"I swore on the Covenant, which is like swearing on your "Bible"," Bluestreak replied. "You have my word as an honorable mech. Not that they are even worth the energy to begin with," He added.

Jake nodded, motioning for him to follow as they walked down the hallway of the police office. Bluestreak knew them on-sight, though much had changed about them in the passing years. Henry was fatter, and looked like he'd done his share of illegal drugs by the looks of his face. While Colleen looked disshelved and shaky, a far cry from the woman who always had to be dressed up and "pretty". They both wreaked, and looked like they were scared out of their wits, a guise Bluestreak would not fall for. "I'd say it was nice to see you again. But honestly? I'm using all my energy not to kill you," Bluestreak told them both bluntly as he approached, Henry immediately tried to stand at his arrival. "Oh you sit your aft back down, West. Even if I'd pay to watch you get forcefully chased down right now," He added.

"I have nothing to say to you," Henry spat slightly. "I have no idea what you're doing here. But you can tell that little brat you no doubt have now that the second I'm out of here-."

"Henry!" Colleen jabbed him in the side, as if to remind him the stature of the mech in front of him.

To his surprise, Henry immediately DID stop himself, smart enough not to provoke a giant robot. In truth, Bluestreak couldn't lie and say he didn't wish he had gone further, and implicated himself further. "That "little brat" **was** your _nephew_ you fragging heartless creep," Bluestreak spoke bluntly, startling Henry pretty bad with the anger in his voice. "He told me what you did Henry, and what you made HIM do. You feel big about yourself, champ? Feel like a big man tormenting and torturing a little kid like you did?"

"The kid deserved it," Henry began. "He's a r-!"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that," Bluestreak snapped, knowing exactly the derogatory term the man intended to use. "He's a LITTLE BOY, one I trusted you to take care of and watch over. Slag, he was your flesh and blood," He added rather bluntly. "If this was all because of the disabilities he cannot help he was born with... Well you're a sicker fragger than I ever imagined," He added.

At that point, it was Colleen's turn to speak up, as she looked up at Bluestreak. "We _tried _to take care of him, but do you think he cared? NO! All he did the second he was away from _you _was cry for "uncle Blue"," She stated with venom in her voice. "You try spending all your time with an annoying little brat you barely know.. Who can't even call you "aunt" or "uncle" because he loves some machine more," She added rather bluntly. "I had to put the fear of God in that boy to make him call me "aunt"."

"I'd say that makes him a good judge of character. Because you sure as pit didn't _ear__n _the title," Bluestreak replied, rather bluntly. "Even when I left him with you, when was the last time you had seen him? When he was what, six months?" Colleen looked away, refusing eye contact with the mech. "What he needed was proof that he could trust you. And you may deny it, but I'm more sure than ever that this didn't _start_ when I went away. People like you don't just wake up one day and decide to do this," He added.

Henry slammed a fist against the back of his chair, clearly agitated. "So what are you going to do, rust bucket? He doesn't trust you either! We made damn sure of that," He explained. "You can try, but the kid is beyond help. He was beyond help the second he started talking, and talked like an _idiot_," He explained, chuckling a bit. "And that is the _last _thing I'm saying to you. You want to know why I did it? Heh, you'll never know," He put his face out at him, glaring. "I don't have to say a damn thing to you."

Bluestreak vented quietly, judging by the look in Henry's eyes, he meant it too. He looked to Colleen, who although she looked almost... Remorseful, barely looked at him, and looked at the floor. The Praxian's doorwings flared slightly, barely satisfied he got the gist of the idea. But now wishing more than ever that he could just step on the two disgusting humans more than ever. "You failed miserably, because he IS starting to trust me," Bluestreak crouched to tell him. "He's the one that came to _me _about what you did to him, not the other way around," Henry seemed to swallow hard at that. "So take that it of info, and take it to the cell you're going to rot in for the rest of your lifespan," He added.

And with that, Bluestreak stood, and started back towards Jake. From the corner of his optic, he saw the sheer dumbfounded look that Henry had on his face. The man's jaw tightened, but he said nothing more, as much as Bluestreak wished he had. "You gonna be okay, big guy?" Jake asked quietly. "I know...doing that couldn't have been easy," He added.

"I'll be fine," Bluestreak commented. "Just do me a favor? Lock them in the most cramped cell the prison can find."

If anything, the young sniper would be more than satisfied with that outcome.

...

"Who-o-o-o-oa, that is a HUGE whale!"

Bluestreak smiled at the sight that he came home to sometime later. Prowl had Scott on his shoulder, and was projecting a "holobook" version of what must have been "Moby Dick" from what Bluestreak could tell. Meanwhile, Scott had the actual book, which Prowl had recently bought him, gripped tightly in his hands. It definitely put a smile on his face to see that Scott was still getting along well with his new "uncle" Prowl, in fact it warmed his spark. "Oh that is quite accurate, Scott," Prowl noted, his optics traveling up. "And what's more you'd be interested to hear that this is in fact based on a true encounter," Scott's eyes widened in wonder. "It is quite inappropriate, but there is a film that was made in 2015 about the true incident. When you are older perhaps we will sit down and watch it."

"That's s-s-s-s-s-s-so cool!" Scott nodded his head, looking over at Prowl. "Can w-w-w-w-w-we read more?"

At this point, Prowl looked up to see that his youngest brother had finally come home. He carefully turned off the holobook, and turned to Scott. "I would love to continue this, but it would seem your guardian is finally home," Scott's eyes shot up as Bluestreak entered. "I'm glad you finally came, you had me quite worried for a minute there," He said as he let Scott climb onto his hand, setting him down to go and greet his guardian. "How did things go?" He questioned carefully.

Bluestreak first picked Scott up and held him close before looking at his eldest brother. He wasn't so sure talking about it with Scott in the room was the best idea. And thus, he shot him a comm explaining such before turning his attention to Scott. "Hey bud, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," Bluestreak smiled widely. "I had some stuff to get taken care of with a few friends of mine. But it looks like you had lots of fun with Prowl," He added.

"Ye-e-e-e-eah! Prowl read Moby Di-i-i-ick to me!" Scott replied happily before looking up at Bluestreak. "B-B-B-Blue? I'm sorry for ye-e-e-e-elling last night," He added quietly. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to make you sad."

Bluestreak shook his head, holding Scott a little closer at that. As if he'd ever blame him for being angry! Heck, he was probably even more angry than Scott himself was. He revved his engines a little more again, knowing how the sound had come to comfort Scott. "No need to apologize. I'm _glad _you told me the truth," He explained, looking down at him. "It's important I know what happened to you there, so I can help you. I can't do that if I don't really know all the facts," He added.

"You're no-o-o-o-ot mad?"

"Not even a little, my little sparkplug," Bluestreak told him teasingly, rubbing his stomach with a finger. "We're more than okay, kiddo," He then paused a moment. "Say, do you think you can go watch some TV in your room for a bit? Prowl and I have some things to talk about, but I promise we won't be long," He added politely.

"O-O-O-Okay," Scott nodded.

As Bluestreak set his ward down, he watched as the boy walked slowly towards his bedroom. He sighed quietly, feeling better knowing he had been greeted so warmly by the boy. It seemed obvious that things were going to be okay, or as okay as they could be for a while, and hopefully they'd continue to get better. "I saw them," Bluestreak explained, his optics looking over at Prowl. "Before they got transported to jail, I talked and gave them a piece of my mind."

Prowl looked at him, his optic ridges arched in concern as he took a few steps forward. As usual, the SIC worried quietly that his younger brother had gotten in over his head, or worse, hurt. "You were probably better off not confronting them at all, Bluestreak," Prowl noted. "I sent you down there to report your evidence of the abuse and have them arrested. Not to get into a fight with the people that did it. They are not worth it, any real logic dictates that," He added rather firmly.

"I wanted to understand _why_ they did what they did," Bluestreak replied. "Or at least what they justified their actions with."

"And?"

Bluestreak's doorwings fell, still disappointed he had no real answer to the question. He took a deep breath, and looked at his brother, crossing his arms and doing his best to relax. "They seemed to list a lot of reasons, not sure if they're all true," Bluestreak noted. "They mentioned the close relationship he and I had as a reason. Which would make sense of the cruel things they said to break that up," He explained. "And they also told me things that implied they saw his disabilities as too much of a hassle."

Prowl's own doorwings seemed to slightly flare with anger at that comment, his optics narrowing. He knew why too, he and Bluestreak had their disabilities too, and the thought made even the stoic mech furious. "Then I believe we will all be thankful that they will never be around him again," Prowl explained honestly. "The question is when do you plan to talk about this to Scott? No doubt he will have to speak at their trial. So no matter how gently you break it to him, you're still going to need to break it to him," He asserted.

Bluestreak's doorwings fell a bit at the very thought of doing that. He wanted to believe that Scott wouldn't have to testify to a court, but he knew logically, it was what it was going to come down to. "I know, I know," Bluestreak nodded his head slightly. "I just... Don't know how to put that part of it. I mean, he does know that I reported them to the police. But not that they were actually arrested or that that was where I was," He then explained. "I'm going to give him that bit of an information gently, and soon. I promise," He added.

Prowl nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips. "If you need any help, you know I can help to break the news to him," He explained, looking him in the optics. "I'm sure Smokescreen will feel the same way," He added. "So don't feel like you have to approach that subject alone. Primus knows it's hard to break things like this to a child as it is," He explained.

Bluestreak nodded in agreement, but put his hands on his hips. He definitely was going to need help, that much he knew, and if he could have Prowl, Smokescreen, or both there, he would be grateful beyond words. But he could only imagine what it would put Scott through, or how much of a strain it would put it on him. "I know, Prowl, thank you," He told his brother, nodding his head. "Hopefully it won't do too much to him. He's been doing so well, I don't want to reverse all that progress we've made. It would suck," He added.

Prowl nodded, but both were quickly pulled out of their conversation. "B-B-B-B-Blue!" Scott shouted. "The T-T-T-TV's acting weird!"

"I'll be right there," Bluestreak shouted back. "But not yet," He whispered to Prowl. "Not yet."

He wasn't ready to handle that, not yet at least.


	13. Dog Tags

**CHAPTER 13  
Dog Tags  
**

_Searching for his best friend in the ruins of Chicago was the most disturbing moment of his life._

_Bluestreak remembered how fast his spark was beating when he didn't see James among the soldiers after Megatron was defeated. Continually, he reminded himself that he should have stuck with him, and not let himself get separated. But all the same, he wanted to believe that it had changed nothing. That he was not among the many vaporized, or dead humans. He vented out quietly, yet again scanning the street he was staring down, and running on down the next as he gave up his search there._

_"JAMES!"_

_His voice seemed to travel through the ruins of the once thriving city. Echoing endlessly, hauntingly. Bluestreak didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, and he was praying James would hear him soon. He groaned quietly, he was tired, and he was in desperate need of repairs, but he was not giving up, he wouldn't give up. He had promised Rita that he would bring James home, and fate be damned, he was going to bring him home. "James!" He shouted again as he moved towards another street. "Primus, James, you can't be dead. You CAN'T be." He whispered._

_"B-Blue."_

_The voice was so soft that Bluestreak almost missed it. His head whirled towards the ruins of a building, his optics twisting quickly. With a single scan, he took in where the man was, and what condition he was in. **No**, his energy levels could not be so low. He had to be reading it wrong, he told himself, had to be completely wrong. The mech trudged towards the building's rubble, and quickly threw the small hunk that covered the lower half of James's body as if it were nothing more than a piece of paper. "Oh, Primus, James," Bluestreak muttered. "Awwww slag."_

_"I was getting a little family of four out of the way," James told him weakly, his eyes welling with tears. "They had a little boy and I could... I could only think of Scott," He shook his head. "There was only room for me or the kid to get out of the way of the explosion, but I'll be damned if I let that little boy die," He added. "I thought I was dead for a while, but then I woke up... They were gone, and then well... You can see the rest," He added quietly._

_The man looked like hell, and furthermore like he had been there for a while. Activating his holoform, Bluestreak carefully crouched over, and placed his hand hard against the freshest of the plethora of wounds the man had. "B-Blue I don't have a lot of time," James muttered, his voice soft as he looked over at him, exposing the massive gash over the side of his face. "You can't get me to Ratchet in time if that's what you're thinking... I've already lost WAY too much blood," He groaned._

_"You mute that talk right now!" Bluestreak told him bluntly. "Ratchet, Ratch I need you right now," He shouted over his comm link. "James is hurt bad, real bad. But I think we have just enough time to save him," He explained._

_"Bluestreak, I'm thirty minutes from your present location-."_

_"Slaggit Ratchet, STEP ON IT!"_

_He didn't even listen to Ratchet after that, continuing to put pressure on it. The man's blood oozed onto his holoform, a sight which thoroughly disturbed him, especially as James weakly reached his hand over and gripped his arm. "Blue, we both know I'm gonna die out here," James said with tears in his eyes. "God, stay with me, I don't want to die alone," He rasped. "I don't want to die alone."_

_Bluestreak used his holoform to pull James into his lap as the man sobbed. He promised himself that this was a bad dream, that everything today would end up being just that. James couldn't die, he still had Rita and little Scott to take care of. Scott had only just turned one, he was already growing so big. He was supposed to be there for all of his firsts, but he'd only been there for a few and that would not do. "I'm right here, James," Bluestreak commented. "But you're not gonna die. Help's on the way," He then added. "Think of Rita and Scott, James. Let them keep you here, because they need you, slaggit," He could see that James was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Dammit, you are NOT dying on me!"_

_"You gotta be there for them, Blue," James sobbed, his eyes looking into those of the holoform. "I'm not gonna be there to see him grow up. Heck, I'm not even gonna be there to see him turn two," Bluestreak was trembling now. "Rita's gonna need help, she can't do it on her own. And Scotty's gonna need his Blue even more now that I'm not gonna be around," He breathed._

_"You're **not** dying," Bluestreak replied yet again, more forceful this time. "I won't let you, slaggit. Even if I have to defibrillate you myself, you're coming home with me," He watched as James ripped off his dog tags, and pushed it into his holoform's hand. "James-."_

_"Promise me," James stated, blood curling down his lips now. "Promise me that they're gonna be taken care of," He added. "Promise me that when Scott asks about his daddy that he'll know. He won't be one of those kids whose dad's a damn secret," He added. "Just promise me that Blue. I'm so tired... I just want to sleep..."_

_Bluestreak looked at his friend with an expression of complete and utter despair. It was now hitting him slowly, Ratchet **wouldn't **make it in time, and all the denial in the world was not going to change that. But how could he go through life without James? He was his best friend, and practically his brother. Life without James in his life was a nightmare to the mech, but it was one that he was facing right now. "I promise, I promise with all of my spark, James," Bluestreak whispered. "I'm going to keep them both safe for you..." He paused a moment. "And Scotty's going to know everything. About Mission City, and everything after," He then added. "He's going to **know **his daddy was a hero that died so he had a shot at life."_

_"I'm no hero, Blue," James grinned weakly._

_"Yes you are," Bluestreak nodded. "And you're going to be that boy's hero," He added._

_"T-Thanks, you always were a good friend," James chuckled. "Blue, I'm scared," James muttered._

_"I know," Bluestreak whispered quietly. "It's okay James, if it hurts too much, just let go. I've got it from here partner," He added quietly. "And when you go up there, and you see 'em, you tell Ironhide and Jazz I said hi," He added rather bluntly. "You can promise me that, right?"_

_"Cross my heart, and hope to die," James nodded. "Tell Rita I'm so, so sorry... Tell her I love them both so much."_

_"I will," Bluestreak muttered as James began to fade. "I love you, James," He added rather gently. "Just as much as I did my own brothers, you know that, right?" He asked._

_James smiled. "Back atcha, Blue," He muttered quietly "Thank you, for everything."_

_As James's hand went lip, Bluestreak threw back his head, and screamed. Screamed at the heavens, screamed at the Decepticon corpses, screamed at the world even... Of all the people, why did it have to be James? Why did such a kind, loving human being have to have died? It was a question that haunted him as he pushed the fallen soldier's eyelids closed and pulled him into his holoform's arms. He could hear Ratchet's sirens in the distance, arriving just too late as he carefully carried his fallen friend towards the sound._

_He had no idea how he would be able to face Rita now._

...

"The-e-e-e-ey were my dad's?"

Scott examined the dog tags which he dangled in front of his face carefully. After all the drama and horror of the past few days, Bluestreak believed that it was time that Scott had something good in his life. And to him, there was nothing more of a cheerer-upper than something with meaning, especially when it came from his parents. "Your mom had me keep them for you. Figured your dad would want you to have them when you were old enough," He explained to the boy as he balanced him on his massive knee. "I thought since you have few things left over from them that now seemed like as good a time as any," He added with a smile.

The boy clutched the dog tags in one hand carefully, and stared up at his guardian. They hadn't talked about his parents much, as he knew that Scott, being so young, was likely to feel a lot of sadness about them. So it was a surprise when Scott asked his next question. "Di-i-i-i-i-id my daddy love me?" He asked quietly.

"Love you? He _adored _you," Bluestreak reassured him. "Scotty, you and your mom were his entire world. Primus, he doted on you even more than she did," He explained, to which Scott gave a small ghost of a smile in response. "It broke his heart when he left you. And Primus knows that he never wanted to. It was just... Well, your God knew it was time for a brave hero and soldier to go home," He added. "He's probably up there hanging out with Ironhide, Jazz, and the rest of our fallen comrades as we speak."

Scott nodded his head slowly, silently hoping that Bluestreak was right. But still wondering a multitude of questions he was not ready to ask Bluestreak yet. Was his father proud of him? Or rather, would he be? Why had he and his mom "left" him in the first place? He hugged his legs to his chest, and nodded, looking over the dog tags some more. He wished he had known his dad, or known what it was even like to have a dad in the first place. He got the idea that Bluestreak was a lot how a dad should be: strong, loving, protective, and kind. But they weren't there yet, and as a result he was left to only wonder. As he remembered at least bits and pieces of what it was like to have a mom.

He continued to look at Bluestreak, deep in thought. Maybe one day he would be able to call the mech his "dad", and he could be his new one. But for now, he was thankful to have something so personal from the one he had at one time, all those years ago. He squirmed a bit as he felt what he suspected to be a finger of Bluestreak's on his shoulder, but as he turned, noticed there was none, crinkling his nose in confusion. Perhaps he was just feeling things, he figured, feeling things and nothing more.

Bluestreak did, however, reach over a moment after, and begin to rub his back comfortingly. As if to reinforce that he meant what he said about his dad. And to say the least, he was thankful that he was at least certain about it. He wanted, more than anything, for what he said to be true. "Bl-l-l-l-lue," Scott stated. "T-T-T-T-Thanks," He added.

"You're very welcome," Bluestreak replied with a smile.

And for the first time, he was surprised as the boy carefully wrapped his arms around a slot in a hug. The mech looked down, surprised, but still, returning it with a hand placed gently over his body. A tender moment he would never forget as long as he functioned.


	14. Babysitters and Uncles

**CHAPTER 14  
Babysitters and Uncles  
**

A week later, Bluestreak began to meet with potential babysitters for Scott. He only did so with Scott's permission, given he knew now more than ever that the boy needed time to recover, and trust issues would be evident. But the boy had none-the-less agreed and even stated that he didn't want Bluestreak to slack off at work for him, even if he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The first interviews were pure disaster, with most of them either being teenaged humans who had no patience, or people that couldn't get any other job and just wanted the paycheck.

Bluestreak knew that he had to find someone that would be there for Scott twenty four seven. That when he was gone, would be there to comfort him when needed, help with homework, and show encouragement. In short, he needed someone that he knew even Scott could come to trust within time. He'd been about ready to give up hope when the door slid open and Smokescreen stepped inside. "Blue, if you haven't found anything, I think I have a solution," He stated with a grin.

"If you're going to tell me you're cutting your shifts for me forget it," Bluestreak shook his head. "That is not happening, because you need the work. If you're not doing something, you're going stir crazy," He added rather plainly.

Smokescreen rolled his optics slightly, smacking his younger brother upside the helm. Bluestreak merely rubbed it as the mech walked around him, putting his hands on his hips. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was I think I found you someone who might be interested," Smokescreen snorted. "His station work hours have been shifted to nights, just when you're getting off. I just found it out, so I thought I'd drag him here," He explained quickly.

"Alright," Bluestreak looked up at him. "There's gotta be a catch to this, right? I can feel a catch coming on."

Smokescreen twiddled his thumbs slightly, looking over his shoulder slightly. He turned for a moment and looked at Bluestreak. "Well, okay, you got me there. I'm not sure what you're gonna think of it," He crossed his arms slightly. "But it's..."

"Me."

Bluestreak quickly remembered who Smokescreen was talking about as soon as Drift entered the room. Ever since Prowl's arrival, Drift had stepped down from the tactical division to help Hound, the main weapons specialist, run his weapons division. But lately, the two of them had been swamped by work it seemed, and thus... "So you and Hound finally decided to split up the head Weapons Specialist position, huh?" Bluestreak commented. "Him in the morning, and you at night?"

"Indeed Bluestreak-san that is the plan," Drift explained, sitting cross legged on a seat before him. "The burden weighed heavily on us both, in order to fill in for Ironhide. And thus, we came to the same conclusion this was the right way," He explained, resting his hands on his knees. "Then I overheard Smokescreen-san speaking about your struggle to find a mech or human to watch your god son. Scott-kun, was it?"

Bluestreak didn't know what to think here, his optics traveling up to Smokescreen. He trusted Drift whole-heartedly, even if he was a former Decepticon, he had proven his loyalty time and time again. What he couldn't help but question was how much experience the mech had with kids. Though he was a kind mech now, he had been a very dangerous, violent one as a Decepticon, one that no doubt had nothing to do with kids. "Drift, do you even have any experience with kids? Like no offense at all," Bluestreak began. "It's just Scott has been through A LOT and I need someone who knows what they're doing. And more importantly that can recognize how fragile his state is right now."

The samurai nodded his head thoughtfully, his blue optics meeting Bluestreak's. "You would think not, of course, during my time as Deadlock," Drift began, his honesty showing. "But you would be surprised, even before the war, I had siblings. I had nephews and nieces," He recollected solemnly. "I have had more time with sparklings than one would believe, Bluestreak-san. And while I have not dealt with any with the trauma of which you speak. I am willing to do so in order to help a dear friend such as you," He explained.

Bluestreak wanted to smack himself for judging Drift so quickly like that. Especially given that the triple-changer in front of him was, by all accounts, one of the more peaceful mechs. Even as sinister a Decepticon as Dreadlock was, everyone had the capacity for goodness, and Drift had that now. And now, he could guess, he had always had it, even in his days before the war. "I appreciate that, Drift, I really do," Bluestreak nodded. "Did Smokey inform you about his disabilities though...?"

"The speech impediment, correct?" Bluestreak nodded at Drift's answer. "I also understand he has asthma," He explained. "I am not one to judge the former, and I already know some about the latter. But would make it a point to learn more in order to better help Scott-kun," Bluestreak nodded, looking at him thoughtfully.

Bluestreak nodded a bit, his doorwings perking a little. "On top of that though, he has some pretty clear signs of severe trauma. I'm not totally sure if it's PTSD yet, we still need to see someone to get him diagnosed. But there's a chance he does," Bluestreak explained. "So far, it's only really manifested with nightmares. So hopefully, you'd never actually have a problem with this. But anything could really trigger it from all that I've read up on. He was really, _really _physically and psychologically abused. So you have to be really careful around him. He hasn't had a flashback while he was awake yet, but that's because I've been as gentle as I can." He then added. "Mostly he's just hard to get to open up to you, and while I'm taking him to see Rung for that soon..."

"I would need to give him proper time to get to know and trust me," Drift nodded his head slowly. "Understandable, and I can promise you I would do my best to do so. We all have our own trauma from the war, so even I can relate," Bluestreak nodded his head slowly, his optics lighting up. "I cannot promise I will be perfect. But I will do everything I can to ensure I earn Scott-kun's trust," He added.

Bluestreak looked at Smokescreen, who smirked. "Hey, he told me most of the same things," Smokescreen explained. "He seems pretty genuine in wanting to help too. So what have you got to lose? From that comm you sent me you haven't found anyone better, that's for sure," He added.

Bluestreak knew that Smokescreen was right. After all, Drift did seem genuine, and his answers were to the point. If worse came to worse, he could always search again when things didn't work out. But for the moment, he had one last thing he knew had to be done before he even began to say yes. "Alright, then," Bluestreak spoke up. "Scott should be home with Bee from the arcade soon," He then added. "You ready to meet him?"

"It will be my honor."

Bluestreak silently hoped that this would go well.

...

Scott couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the sight of the heavily armored samurai. This was the mech that Bluestreak had suggested for his babysitter? Scott got the feeling that this mech was better served as being on the battlefield then with a kid. As a result, he remained mostly silent as the two of them took each other in, as seemingly, Drift was as curious about him as Scott was of Drift. "So," Scott titled his head. "W-W-W-W-Why wo-o-o-o-ould a Samurai wanna be a b-b-b-b-b-babysitter?"

Drift's mouth curved into a smile, much to the surprise of Scott. Was that a good thing? He honestly wasn't too sure as he shifted on his feet. "Your Guardian, Bluestreak-san is a good friend of mine," Drift explained, and Scott had to admit he was still surprised by his thick Japanese accent despite his looks. "I simply wish to help him when he needs someone to look after his youngling," He then made a bow like motion to Scott. "With your permission."

Scott looked at the mech again, making a circle around him. His eyes quickly darted towards the blades, Drift's signature weapons. He backed up quickly and thought immediately of the several sharp implements Henry had threatened him with over the years. "If you are worried about the blades, I will put them in my subspace. They might only come out if I need to protect myself or you," Drift stated, noting the look of fear in his eyes. "I am dedicated to the ways of the samurai however, and I would never harm an innocent with either blade. So I promise you, you have nothing to fear from them."

"Aren't... Sam-m-m-m-murai from Japan?" Scott asked.

The genuine chuckle from Drift surprised Scott, but the mech nodded his head. "Very astute, young grasshopper," Drift explained. "Indeed, the samurai originate from your Earth. But I have, how you say, adopted a similar lifestyle," He explained. "Bound myself to a similar code of honor which has made me adopt the Samurai lifestyle on top of it," He explained.

Scott nodded his head understandingly, but quickly moved out of the view of his swords regardless. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked up at him, uncertainty in his eyes. He could really see this guy being a stiff, and he didn't like stiffs either. They reminded him too much of Aunt Colleen, and even Prowl had to sometimes be careful of his stoic tendencies as a result of that. "S-S-S-So do you like mo-o-o-ovies?" Scott asked. "And video games?" He asked.

Drift had to admit, he had never seen much of either of them. It was just not Drift's style, at all. He preferred more outdoor activities, rather than spending time inside on his couch or watching the holovision. "I'm afraid not, Scott-kun," Drift explained. "I will not mind partaking in such activities with you. But I very much enjoy outdoor activities which, perhaps I can turn you onto," He explained. "I quite enjoy nature, and believe it is a particularly calming area in which to relax the mind, body, and spirit. Something I believe may help you greatly given your history," He explained.

Okay, Scott couldn't deny that he did kinda like the sound of that. And the more Drift talked, he was starting to think he could at least be worth giving a shot. Even if the swords definitely had to go, seeing as God only knew if he could handle seeing them constantly. "And you pro-o-o-omise the sw-w-w-w-words can go away?" Scott asked.

"On my honor, Scott-kun," Drift said with another small bow. "They will only come out when and if you need my protection."

Scott nodded his head slowly, turning to make his way out of his room. He quickly found Bluestreak and Smokescreen were in the main room, where they had left him. They watched as Drift stepped up behind Scott, and the boy looked between his guardian and "uncle" with a smile. "I-I-I-I like him," Scott told them, looking over his shoulder at Drift. "H-e-e-e-e seems fu-u-u-u-un," He added.

Smokescreen stared over at his younger brother with a smile that said "told ya so". Bluestreak himself was surprised at how quickly it took Scott to figure out he liked Drift. But at the same time, he supposed the fact he was, by all means, a peaceful mech helped. "You sure Scotty?" Bluestreak asked patiently. "I have a few others we can take on a trial run too... You made that decision pretty fast," He admitted.

It was Drift that held up a hand. "Perhaps we can treat this week as an "experiment"," Drift looked down at Scott, who stared up at him. "If Scott-kun does not feel comfortable with me. I will respectfully step down and your search can continue," He added rather politely. "Primus knows sparklings like this need the right fit. Not just the easiest to find," He added.

Bluestreak nodded his head, crossing his arms slightly. "Alright, we'll give it a shot," Bluestreak nodded his head slightly. "Bee's got him tomorrow, considering he has the day off, and asked for it," He explained, Drift nodded his head slightly. "So can you start on Saturday?"

"You can expect me an hour before your shift begins," Drift nodded. "Until then, Scott-kun, Bluestreak-san," He bowed slightly.

The trio watched as he made his way from the apartment, with Scott raising his eyebrows. He looked up at Bluestreak with a look of utter confusion. "He's ki-i-i-inda weird," He told his guardian innocently. "But I ki-i-i-i-inda like that. He seemed ni-i-i-ice," He admitted.

Bluestreak smiled a little, crouching down beside Scott. He nodded his head, and rested a finger around Scott's shoulders reassuringly. Now realizing there may be some minor worries to him that he wasn't voicing. "Drift is one of the nicest Autobots I know," He explained. "He might have been my first choice if I knew his new schedule, and if I had known he had previous experience with sparklings," He added.

"Luckily, your uncle Smokey knows these things," Smokescreen mused. "I gotta look out for my little bro and his new family after all," Both of them caught a semi-smile on Scott's face at the mention of "family". "But, now that my good deed for the day is done, I probably should get back to work," He chuckled slightly.

"Ca-a-a-a-atch you later, uncle Smokey!" Scott replied. "You're still ta-a-a-akin' me to the Avengers ne-e-e-ext week, right?"

Smokescreen's optics bulged, had Scott just actually called him "uncle Smokey"? He and Bluestreak exchanged a look of surprise. But eventually, he nodded his head, and grinned widely. "Sure thing, kiddo," Smokescreen told him as he headed for the door. "Catch you later too, Blue!"

"See you when I'm back in the morning!" Bluestreak replied as his brother exited the apartment as well. "So..." He turned to Scott with a small smile tugging at his lips. "When did you start calling him "uncle" Smokey?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders innocently, his eyes looking up at him. "I just... The-e-e-e-e-ey're my uncles, right?" Scott asked. "I-I-I-I-I wanted to call so-o-o-o-omeone nice that for once," He added.

Bluestreak couldn't help but smile a little at that. Perhaps there was a chance that one day he could be "dad" to him after all. And what's more, maybe some day, he really could fully move on. "I'm sure they'll like it if you start calling them "uncle" more often," Bluestreak nodded. "Now come on, bud. We got the whole day to ourselves now. Why don't you come and beat my butt at Mario Kart some more?"

"A-A-Awesome!"

...

A/N: And so enters Age of Extinction Drift! Even though it didn't happen in this, I loved Drift, and thought it would be fun to include him. :)


	15. The Adoption Talk

**CHAPTER 15  
The "Adoption" Talk  
**

Two days after Scott called Smokescreen his "uncle", Bluestreak couldn't help but think about it more. It was the first time that the boy had acknowledged anyone in their family by a title, and this was something weighing on his processor. What would become of their relationship if Scott started doing this more often? Would Scott inevitably start calling him "dad"? Would he want to be adopted and officially be a part of his family? Neither thing sounded like a bad idea, if he were to be honest. In fact, he would be quite happy to be given the chance to call Scott his son and have it be something that was on an actual document. But the idea also scared him in the slightest of ways.

Would he even make a good father? Sure, he did a good job of playing the legal guardian/godfather role to a tee. But being a father meant he couldn't always play the role of the "cool" uncle he was playing now. The term "father" carried a weight with it that he knew would hang over him, and he knew people would look at him with a lot more scrutiny with how he handled raising Scott as well. He sighed quietly, rubbing his foreplate as he thought about it. He really wanted to adopt Scott, Primus knew he did, but it was going to be a lot more difficult than simply saying he would, and he knew it.

And for that matter, with so little time that had passed since their reunion it was not something he would bring up now. He would bring it up if and when the boy started to throw more hints. After all, there was no telling if he was simply overthinking it or not. And if he was, well, he didn't want to face the sparkbreak of him saying "no". "B-B-B-Blue?" Bluestreak pulled himself out of his thoughts as Scott exited his bedroom, rubbing his eye tiredly. "Sorry I ju-u-u-ust had a bad dream again," He murmured.

"Aw bud, did you have an accident?" Scott shook his head sheepishly. "Just scared?" Scott nodded his head slowly. "Come on Scotty, you want me to pull up my holoform? We can cuddle for a while until I have to head to work," He offered gently.

To his surprise, Scott nodded slowly allowing Bluestreak's holoform to appear in front of him. As he usually did, when Bluestreak reached forward, he backed up a little. After all, he was used to some really terrible abuse, and that would probably always be there. But he did let Bluestreak put a hand around his shoulders and lead him to the couch where he seated himself and moved Scott into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and though he began to struggle, fear overtaking him he softly cooed. "Scott, Scotty," He whispered in his ear. "I'm just giving you a hug, kiddo. I promise, remember how I'm a hugger? I like giving you hugs," He added.

He loosened the embrace and watched as Scott began to relax slightly. It was taking a while to learn how to properly hug or hold the boy, but slowly, surely, he was learning how to properly handle it with the trauma. "H-H-H-He hit me with th-h-h-h-he belt again," Scott whimpered quietly. "And yo-o-o-ou were there and lau-u-u-u-ughing," He added.

"It's just a nightmare Scott," Bluestreak assured. "See? I'm not laughing. I'm here cuddling with the coolest kid I know instead."

He smiled, tickling the boy's sides as he let out a small shriek and a little laughter. He'd learned quickly enough the right tickle spots, and the right way to do it in order to get Scott a little happier. "B-B-B-Blue?" Scott breathed out, his eyes traveling up to his guardian's eyes. "I mi-i-i-issed you," He admitted quietly.

Bluestreak smiled, brushing the boy's hair from his face slightly. Even if it was only a small revelation, he was thankful to hear the words as they came out of the boy's mouth. "I missed you too, baby boy," Bluestreak patted the boy's shoulder. "You're the entire reason I spent so much time in Autobot City. I missed you too much and going into the human city was just a reminder of what I lost," He grunted, knowing it was probably a little too much information. "Well point is, I hate that I missed watching you grow up. I hate that I wasn't the one raising you too," He admitted.

Scott shifted a bit in his guardian's lap, snuggling deep into his chest. It was clear to the Praxian that the boy very much enjoyed cuddling, and he was more than willing to oblige. Resting his chin on his head, Bluestreak snuggled slightly. "I r-r-r-r-remember when y-y-y-y-you'd do this," Scott admitted, a smile on his face. "I mi-i-i-i-issed this too."

Screw it, the boy was getting to him too easily for him not to ask. Clearing his throat a bit, Bluestreak tried to think through his next words carefully. And better yet, to think of a way to bring it down to his level. "Hey Scotty? What would you think, I mean... Now that we're living together," He paused a moment. "Well," He turned Scott a bit to look at him. "What would you think about getting some forms signed and letting me become your daddy?" He questioned.

Scott looked at him as if he had just breathed fire, his eyes filled with surprise. Scott clutched his guardian's pant leg, and shifted a bit. Oh Primus, had Bluestreak asked him too early? Should he have waited until they had a few more months of trust-building to ask? "Yo-o-o-o-ou could do that?" Scott asked. "Yo-o-o-o-o-ou would wa-a-a-a-ant to do that?"

"It should have happened years ago," Bluestreak replied. "You wouldn't have to start calling me dad or anything. But if we got some forms signed, and went through a few interviews... Well," He placed a hand on his back. "You'd be separated from your aunt and uncle. They wouldn't even have kinship over you anymore. You'd be a legal part of our family. Just you, me, Prowl, and Smokescreen... You wouldn't have to worry about anyone else."

Scott swayed his legs over the side of Bluestreak's left leg silently. The way his eyes seemed to trace the ground didn't give him much hope that Scott was going to reply "yes" either. Finally the boy's eyes looked up, and he put his arms around Bluestreak's neck in a hug that stunned the voice right out of Bluestreak. "O-O-O-Okay," Scott whispered quietly. "I co-o-o-o-ould get used to that," He added.

Bluestreak couldn't have smiled a wider, or broader smile. It wasn't as though he could magically make the adoption papers show up. But the thought of Scott becoming his legal, recognized son made his spark swell. And what's more, the very idea of finally being a real, honest-to-Primus creator was even more overwhelming. "Good," Bluestreak nodded, holding him close. "I was hoping you'd say yes, because, well. I can't even begin to think of any little guy I'd want as a son more," He added calmly.

"So-o-o-o-o you weren't go-o-o-onna leave me with Dri-i-i-ift?"

Bluestreak supposed he was still going to have to deal with those fears for a while. Even if it hurt him to think that Scott had even for a second believed he was looking for someone to take him. "And have to share you? What?" Bluestreak teased a bit, poking him in the nose. "Not even a ghost of a chance, sport. I enjoy being with you way too much. Drift's only coming over to watch you for a few hours, I'll be home before you even know it," He explained.

Bluestreak smiled, picking Scott up he put him behind him. "But you, young man need to get back to sleep. It's still only five in the morning, no little boy needs to be up this early," He grinned, hoisting him up slightly as Scott wrapped his arms around his neck in preparation for the piggyback ride he knew he was getting. "So hold on tight, because real me needs to do some work. But as for human me? He's about to become the Bluestreak express," He added.

Scott couldn't help but giggle as Bluestreak carried him in such a manner towards his bedroom. No one had ever let him ride piggyback before he saw Bluestreak again. No one had done a lot of things with him before Bluestreak came along again, come to think of it. The mech dropped him back onto his bed playfully before pulling his covers up close to his chin. "Pro-o-o-o-omise you'll be there when I get u-u-u-up?" Scott asked.

"Well now that I think about it, I had this thing before you woke up," Bluestreak stroked his chin playfully as Scott looked worried. "Of course I'm going to be there when you wake up again," He stated, reaching forward, and kissing the boy's forehead gently. "Sleep tight Scotty, and remember every time you think I might leave...?" He then added. "I love you more than you'll probably ever know at this age."

Scott smiled, his eyes traveling up towards Bluestreak silently. He still wasn't ready to say "love you" back, and it may still yet be a while before he could tell the mech who would be his father that. But for once, the boy was really, truly starting to believe that Bluestreak meant what he said. That he was loved here, that he always had been loved.

And with any luck, he always would be.

...

A/N: Drift's babysitting adventures come next chapter! I just wanted this to be its own chapter first. :)


	16. Guilt and Meditation

**CHAPTER 16  
Guilt and Meditation  
**

"You asked Scott if he wanted to be ADOPTED?"

The way Prowl said it, Bluestreak almost believed he was against the idea. But Bluestreak knew better than that, of course it was something else, he figured. He shifted a bit in his seat, sipping his Energon calmly as Prowl looked at him across the table at lunch. "I thought a long time about this, Prowl. Not just last night," Bluestreak explained. "That is, what I'd do with him in the long-run. But ever since I found out what happened, I've honestly felt the sooner I sign the papers the better," He admitted.

"Bluestreak, this is a huge commitment, you'd be taking full responsibility for the boy," Prowl commented, his doorwings lowering a bit. "I feel for him as much as you do, and care just as much. But think logically, Scott's state of mind is SO fragile," He began. "If the slightest thing goes wrong with your relationship... And you chose not to adopt him, imagine what it would do to him," Bluestreak's doorwings lowered at the thought. "I'm not saying you made a mistake, but I am saying that you should have thought it through MORE. And perhaps waited," He explained.

Bluestreak crossed his arms, and leaned back, thinking back silently. He wasn't sure if he should explain his main reason to Prowl or not, after all, he didn't know if he'd rather hear it from Scott himself. But all the same, setting his cube down he looked at him. "He may not fully trust us yet... And I know there's going to be A LOT of trauma for him to get through yet," He explained. "But he made a huge step the last two days, Prowl," He explained. "He called you and Smokey his uncles."

Prowl couldn't contain the sheer amount of surprise in his optics. And for a moment, Bluestreak worried that Prowl would glitch out completely. But finally, he calmed himself down, and stared at him. "What do you mean by that exactly, Bluestreak?" He questioned. "Did he actually say the title, or...?"

"He asked "uncle Smokey" if he was still taking him to the movies next weekend two days ago," Prowl breathed out slightly as Bluestreak told him. "And then this morning, before I left. He asked me to say hi to "uncle Prowl" for him," He explained, his optics meeting Prowl's. "I couldn't ignore that, Prowl. It was the first time he didn't call Henry by that title, and called you by it instead," He explained politely. "I know it's only been about two months, but we're making progress. And I want to believe we're going to continue to make it."

Prowl nodded his head slowly, tapping the side of his chair. It was clear that he was torn himself, unsure of how to react to that. What would he have done if his godson started to regard your family as his? He definitely would not have told him not to do so yet, in fact he'd encourage it with someone like Scott. But would he have brought up adoption so early? That much, he honestly didn't know. "So it's easy to say that he most likely views you at the very least as his father figure," Prowl noted. "That WOULD back one into quite the corner. And I must admit I would not be certain of what to do myself," He replied, sipping his own energon. "Though it may very well have been the same way, if I were as young as you."

"It wasn't just that, a lot of it... Was guilt," Bluestreak replied with a great deal of honesty. "Scotty hasn't had a real family to speak of, the only two people that actually loved him in his family... Well, they died before he was even three. Unless you count his grandfather, but he died too," He explained. "I felt bad that I just hadn't taken him home with me sooner. Adopted him when he was two and had him all this time," He then added firmly. "Which is exactly what I should have done in the first place, Prowl," He asserted.

Prowl nodded, knowing that it was a very logical reason. What mech wouldn't feel guilt? Scott's abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle was barbaric, and unfortunately, Bluestreak had been unaware. Simply living a lavish life in Autobot city while Scott spent many nights in a cellar or under the sheets of a wet bed. "You cannot, and SHOULD NOT blame yourself," Prowl whispered low. "What those two did was unthinkable and disgusting. And we both know if you had known you would have done everything in your power to get him back," He explained. "It was NOT your fault."

"I should have known something was wrong when they stopped letting me see him," Bluestreak countered. "But instead I just... Trusted they were taking care of him. I just _trusted _those fraggers, Prowl," He explained, his optics threatening to leak. "And rushing be slagged, I need to fix that mistake in any way I can. Scott still has eight years of his childhood left, and I can give him one with a loving family, and a stable home. So why shouldn't I?"

Prowl quickly gripped his youngest brother's arm to calm him down as best he could. He didn't like to see Bluestreak so upset, and the last thing he wanted was to see the mech leak. "I commend you for your intentions Bluestreak, and though I believe you should have waited. And make _no _mistake I believe you should have," He explained. "I support your decision to adopt him fully. And as this is your choice, he will be my nephew in my processor. Not that he was anything less the moment he came to live with you," He explained.

"I figured he wasn't. You two seem to get along great," Bluestreak chuckled.

"He is a wonderful youngling," Prowl admitted, his optics softening. "And I do quite care for him. In time I believe that care will even grow to love," He explained. "So as I said, make no mistake Bluestreak. I will be honored to call him my nephew when the time comes for you both to come before a judge," He told him.

Bluestreak sighed with complete and utter relief, now understanding he had his brother's blessing. And that perhaps he had acted quickly, it didn't mean he would not have the same support from his brothers he so desired. "I expect Smokey's gonna blow a fuse with excitement," Prowl added with a chuckle. "I hope you don't plan to tell him here, or he'll embarrass himself," He added jokingly.

"I'm waiting for the right time, of course," Bluestreak chuckled.

Because Primus knew this was going to be exciting for all three of them if it all went well.

...

Scott quickly found that Drift was, although a bit different, a very friendly mech. As he had promised, Drift had kept his swords securely in his subspace and had taken him out of the apartment first thing. Scott had hardly been out of the city, but Drift had taken him way out to the point that, for a moment, he had worried about his intentions. Only managing to relax when he stopped at a beautiful, pristine river with a long meadow on both sides of it. It was such a peaceful, serean place that Scott felt greatly relaxed and at ease. Which he could only guess was his babysitter's intentions with bringing him there.

Scott enjoyed watching Drift interact with the wildlife, to which he was tender. Even allowing a butterfly to balance on his fingertip for some time before flying off. While he quietly ran his hand through the river, and watched as fish swam by. It was breezy, but not cold where they were seated, and the aroma of the flowers even brought a bit of relaxation. "I-I-I haven't been this re-e-e-e-elaxed in a long time," He admitted quietly.

Drift nodded his head, having figured as much given what he knew about his past. It was, indeed, why he had brought him up to this beautiful place. In order to give him some time to escape the stress of life as it was now. He knew that it often calmed him to go to places like these, and he had hoped inside he would too. "Ah, I am quite happy to hear that, young one," Drift nodded his head with a smile. "I had assumed that if we went somewhere calming, we could bond more easily," He explained.

"Do you do this often?" Scott asked. "O-O-O-Or did you seek it out for me?"

"I come here nearly every day to do my meditations," Drift nodded his head quietly. "When one is in nature as we are... It feels as though we are very one with it, to me. Even as a metallic being, being so close to the organic beauty, calms me," He explained. "Nature is, after all, one of the most calming habitat which your Earth has," He explained.

"What's medi-i-i-ita-a-a-ation?"

Drift eyes gleamed, having hoped that his young charge would have asked that. Carefully, he crossed his legs, and rested his hands on his knees, looking down upon the boy. "A relaxing ritual practiced by many in your human culture," He then added. "Would you like me to teach you? I do believe that it may... Help you with your stress levels. Given your current situations," He added.

Scott looked at Drift thoughtfully, unsure of what he was in for. He finally shifted a little, and crossed his legs himself in anticipation that it somehow played a part in this act. "A-A-Alright, how do I do it?" Scott asked.

"First, find your center," Drift noted after a moment that by Scott's blank stare, this was a bit too broad for a child. "Go to a happy place if you will, somewhere where you can clear your mind of all distractions," He explained, nodding his head slowly, Scott seemed to take a deep breath, and try to do so. "Have you found such a place, Scott-kun?" The boy nodded. "Very good, now do as I do," He added.

Within moments, the two of them were sitting there, fingers pinched in a "perfect" position. Their eyes closed, and simply, as Drift put it, relaxing each and every muscle and part of their body. And as Scott quickly learned this was no easy task either. As much as he tried, his mind continued to wander towards many thoughts: of Bluestreak asking if he wanted to be adopted, of his aunt and uncle, of his new uncles... So many things that he almost found it impossible to even begin to succeed in clearing his mind. "Thi-i-i-i-is is hard," Scott admitted quietly. "How long do we do-o-o-o-o this?"

Drift couldn't help but smirk despite the fact he was trying to meditate. He knew that this was definitely going to take a ton of practice, especially for a child like Scott. "Ah, meditation is indeed extremely difficult to master, young grasshopper," Drift assured him. "We had it on Cybertron as well, and it took me until I was very close to my adult frame to master the technique," Scott gaped at him slightly, his eyes open now. "Yet, if you work very hard, you may yet master it sooner. I was, how you say, a lazy student," He chuckled.

Scott couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Noting that the mech, although seemingly a serious type of mech, at least had a good level of playfulness that seemed to come out. "So-o-o-o I need to ke-e-e-ep trying?" Scott asked.

Drift opened his optics now, shaking his head slightly. He should have known better than to get so "deep" upon the first day he had with the boy. Yet he promised himself that their "meditation sessions" were not to end here. Not when he had a good feeling that it could be a very amicable tool in his fight against trauma. "I detect a certain ten year old is ready to end this session," Drift teased gently. "And have the lunch his guardian packed for us," He explained.

As if to answer Drift right away, the boy's stomach growled in anticipation. With the boy carefully digging into the brown paper bag with him for the lunch Bluestreak had indeed packed. Strawberries, peanut butter and jelly, cheese and crackers, everything that he could want. While Drift carefully took his own cube of energon out of his subspace. "Dri-i-i-ift?" Scott questioned as the mech stared down at him, curiosity in his optics. "Can we come here agai-i-i-i-i-in tomorrow?" He questioned. "I lik-k-k-k-ke it here. And ma-a-a-a-aybe I'll do better tomorrow."

Drift's optics sparkled a bit at that, amazed Scott had enjoyed it so much. Most children would find it boring, or at least, most children he knew. But at the same time, he had a good feeling that Scott was definitely not like most children. "Most definitely, Scott-kun," Drift nodded. "As many times as you want to come. All you need to do is ask," He added.

Scott gave a small smile, nodding his head. He still wasn't sure about Drift, or how this was going to work out. But he was sure of one thing: so far, he had a really good feeling that they were going to get along just fine. "Co-o-o-ool," Scott replied. "And then m-m-m-m-maybe I can show you a-a-a-a-a few movies. Since you haven't seen many," He added.

"I think I'd enjoy that very much," Drift nodded encouragingly, knowing he was trying to offer something in return.

It was clearly not the biggest first steps towards a friendship. But sure enough, both could tell the steps were there.


	17. Enthusiasm and a Flashback

**CHAPTER 17  
Enthusiasm and a Flashback  
**

"So Smokescreen, I wanted to do this before I went home."

Smokescreen looked at his brother with a raised optic ridge, confusion in his optics. Usually, Bluestreak didn't approach him at work, but usually kept things to the comm or when he was over. But here they were, inside his office and with the door closed gingerly behind Bluestreak. The young mech had a wide smile on his face that might have made Smokescreen worried if it was anyone other than his younger brother. "Alright, what's the grin about?" Smokescreen questioned. "Did they get the book thrown at them already or something?"

"Better," Bluestreak chuckled. "Good thing you're sitting because you're going to want to be," The mech looked more confused now. "Smokey, you're officially going to be "uncle Smokey"," He explained.

Smokescreen took a few seconds to comprehend what his brother was trying to tell him. On one hand, a month ago, he would have smacked the little grey mech upside the helm for not telling him he was seeing a femme. But now, his optics brightened and his doorwings danced a little in excitement as he grinned. "Primus, you're gonna ADOPT Scott?" Bluestreak's grinned widened. "Oh Primus, yes! I mean that was quick but slag, Blue! Look at you, you've got that "soon-to-be" daddy glow to you already," He added.

As he stood and crossed over to pull Bluestreak into a bear hug, his younger brother laughed slightly. "Okay, I officially call the first "uncle alone time" session with Scott. When I take him to the movies this weekend? I'm bringing him home and he's spending it with me," He grinned widely, to which Bluestreak looked confused. "What? I'll go get a human bed, but it he's going to be my nephew he's going to spend nights over at my place. Because he's GOING to find out what a _real _uncle is like," He added.

"In other words, you'll spoil him rotten," Bluestreak chuckled, and looked over at him. "And then goad him along with "Who's your favorite uncle?"," He said, figuring his brother would be that type of uncle.

Smokescreen gave a grin as he finally released his brother. His optics met his, and he shrugged, his doorwings moving happily as his grin widened. "Well, yeah. I mean let's face it I'm going to be the fun uncle to Prowl's tough uncle," He admitted honestly as he clapped his hands together. "I mean I know Prowl's probably excited too. But I have owned that role so far and I definitely am not going to let it end anytime soon," He added. "So can I kidnap him for the day on Saturday? I'd really like to kidnap him for the day," He added.

"Alright, alright," Bluestreak laughed. "Primus, you're even more excited than I thought you would be," He told the mech, laughing. "I'm so thankful for it too. Prowl was a little worried about me taking on being a full-fledged sire," He explained with a vent of air. "But I'm pretty dead-set in my processor that this is something I want and have to do," He explained.

Smokescreen looked at Bluestreak, nodding his head slightly. Of course, he thought that this was fast, even if he was excited. But the fact of the matter was, he couldn't ignore the face he knew Bluestreak loved this kid, probably more than anything. Why would he stand in the way of Bluestreak being as happy as he had been with Scott? "I think you're gonna make a great sire, Blue," Smokescreen told him honestly. "I mean you couldn't love that sparkling more if you tried. And he looks up to you a lot," He explained. "Why would I try and say you can't do this? You're kinda just making the relationship you already have with him so far official," He admitted.

Bluestreak knew that was true, as fast as they were moving. He had begun to look at Scott as his son, rather than his ward sooner than he thought. But it was easy to do when he was around him all the time, cuddling with him, comforting him, and the like. They had formed a bond that transcended his current legal guardian status, and that much he was sure was true. "That's true too," Bluestreak admitted. "I don't know if Scott feels that way about me though. It might be a long while, honestly. Considering all the slag he went through," He explained. "But someday, maybe... He'll have that courage to call me "dad" and trust me fully," He added.

"I think he just needs to know you love him a little longer," Smokescreen explained. "And that you're not going to regress to the way _they _were," He added very firmly. "Even if it's a few years, little bro, it'll happen. I mean, look at Prowl and I, we're already "uncles". So I think that the ability to trust is there," He then added. "It's just gonna take more time since you're the one looking after him," He explained.

Smokescreen's optimism gave Bluestreak a surprising amount of hope. Perhaps he was right, and one day, he would find that out. But for now, he could at least quietly hope and continue to try to be a dad to him. Primus knew he would. "So, I should place in an order for take-out. I'm headed home soon," He added. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Hey, I'll go with you! I want to talk to him!" Smokescreen replied. "I'm mostly finished for the day anyway. We can go grab Prowl and drag him away from work too," He grinned. "I think it's about time we had some family time with all four of us again," He added.

Bluestreak smiled, he most definitely liked that idea.

...

"So you had a good time with Drift?"

Scott looked up from his dinner, some Chinese take-out that Bluestreak had ordered, and nodded. He slurped up his noodles, and leaned back in his small kitchen chair. "Yeah, Dri-i-i-i-ift's nice," Scott nodded. "We-e-e-e got along great," He added.

"That's a relief," Prowl noted from a corner of the room. "I have to admit I was a little worried."

Scott smirked at the mech slightly, not surprised from what he had seen so far. Prowl and Smokescreen had come over after work, hoping to hang out for a bit before they had to head home. Plus, as Scott understood, Smokescreen had been basically bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl when he'd been told he was officially going to be an uncle. And they couldn't deny him coming over to express his excitement to Scott with a big hug. Reminding him that they probably wanted him in their family as much as Bluestreak did. It was a nice feeling, being wanted in a family for once, knowing in a few months, he would have someone to go to for the rest of his life.

But he also worried about whether or not their plan was to last. Would Bluestreak really adopt him? He liked the idea of having a new dad, since he barely remembered his biological one. He remembered his warm smile, and the sound of his voice. What's more he remembered very clearly being loved, held, and played with constantly by him. He knew that was what a father was supposed to feel like, and Bluestreak did a good job putting actual memories to those feelings lately. But it was still very hard to fully trust him after everything his former aunt and uncle had done. Bluestreak could still do an about-face and turn on him, beat him senselessly or lock him in a closet.

"Scotty," Bluestreak spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts. "Kiddo, easy, you're shaking," He told him in a gentle tone.

Scott tried to relax himself, for a moment, he felt like he was in the basement again. His mind having gone there the second he'd thought about Bluestreak doing anything the same to him. He saw flashes of Henry coming down the steps, belt in-hand, he remembered crying for help, crying for Bluestreak. "Scotty, Scott, it's alright," He felt Bluestreak's holoform wrap his arms around his shoudlers and take a firm hold of his shaking hand. "It's alright, push the memories away. I'm here now... Blue's gotcha," He added.

Slowly, light came from the darkness of the basement in his flashbacks, and he was back. With all three Praxians looking at him in sheer concern, and his face covered in sweat. "S-S-S-Sorry," Scott replied. "That's ne-e-e-e-ever happened before," He added.

"It's alright," Bluestreak shook his head. "Are you going to be okay?" Scott gave a shaky nod, and the mech relaxed.

To his side, he heard as Prowl turned on his comm link. "Your appointment with Rung is tomorrow after your shift, correct?" Bluestreak nodded as Prowl asked over the three's private comm link. "Good, because he definitely needs to be checked. If he has PTSD, these flashbacks and nightmares could get worse. Or at least logic so dictates," He explained. "The sooner we get him diagnosed, and in the right types of therapy, the better," He added.

"You got that right," Smokescreen agreed over the same frequency. "Watching him freak out like that was terrifying."

Bluestreak had to agree with a shudder. He had been able to handle his nightmares, but the flashback was something in a category all its own. What would he do if Scott had this at a moment when they _weren't _safe in the comfort of their own home? He shifted a little bit, his optics traveling over to Scott. "B-B-B-Blue?" Scott asked. "Sorry I scared yo-o-o-o-ou," He added.

"No harm done," Bluestreak smiled.

Thinking on his toes, Prowl made his way over to the young boy. His optics lowering to stare at him, and his smile as warm as one from Prowl could be. "Scott, I was thinking when you go to bed we could continue with Moby Dick," Scott's eyes lit up. "I know you may be a little old for a bedtime story. But I was wondering if you might be interested in it," He added.

"I-I-I-I love bedtime stories," Scott smiled. "Momma used to read them to me all the time."

Smokescreen looked at Prowl in utter surprise, his optic ridges flying up. "You're reading our nephew classic literature?" He asked with a chuckle. "Wow, that really is a bedtime story, I know reading that puts me straight to sleep," Scott gave a small giggle at that. "Don't you usually read kids bedtime stories like Dr. Seuss, or the Bernstein Bears? You know, the stuff Bee reads Danny sometimes?" He added.

"He actually enjoys classic literature," Prowl snorted. "Something I won't have you soiling. I think it is a great aspect for him to have," He explained.

Bluestreak laughed at his brothers, they were definitely going to have their opposing opinions on how they influenced Scott's life. But he was definitely thankful, given they would both be there to even out his still younger lifestyle approach. "Scotty, why don't you go pick a movie or something for us all to watch if you're done?" He asked gently. "I think we would all be up for a fun comedy tonight. But try not to find anything to make your uncle Prowl glitch," He added rather jokingly.

"Hey, I'll help!" Smokescreen noted as Scott nodded, and started towards the living area. "Say Scott, what comedies do you like? I'm pretty partial to the older ones. Have you seen The Mighty Ducks? That's a fun comedy about hockey that I watched a little after coming here," He added with a wide, friendly grin.

"D-D-D-D-Do we have it?" Scott asked.

Smokescreen chuckled slightly, beginning to search his database for the movie. "One of the best parts about being a giant robot? Is that I can just look it up and hook myself up to the holovision," Scott's eyes lit up at that, sending a grin up at Smokescreen. "Here we go, alright you two! We're watching The Mighty Ducks! And before you ask Prowl, no that is not another stupid superhero movie," He then looked at Scott with a wink. "That's the cartoon series. When we're alone, you and me will binge watch it."

"It's still a goofy title," Prowl snorted.

Scott's smile grew, his thoughts on the flashback seemingly in the past now. Just as the trio of brother's had hoped it would be. Bluestreak watched on as Smokescreen hooked himself up to the holovision with a chord. From behind, his holofom, a tall, blond haired man, with bright blue eyes, and some thick muscles appeared behind Scott, scooping him up and plopping himself down on the couch as Scott yelped, but giggled happily. Soon, his holoform was appearing to pull Scott into his usual spot on it's lap. And finally, Prowl appeared, his holoform the tallest, and appearing to be that of a uniformed, but friendly black haired cop, appeared as well.

Around them, their real forms seated themselves down to truly enjoy the movie. While Scott mostly smiled between the three mechs, and rested his head against Bluestreak's chest. Of course, the trauma would always be there, and he'd never be able to push it away. But at least for now, if this was what having a family that loved you felt like, he was definitely going to enjoy it.


	18. Questions and Danger

**CHAPTER 18  
Questions and Danger  
**

Rung's testing came back conclusive the next day, Scott had PTSD. And because of it, Bluestreak knew they were going to have a lot more therapy on their hands. He had no idea how it would work out, but at the very least, Scott seemed to be okay with more therapeutic sessions. But Bluestreak was still worried inwardly at how well things would go. PTSD was something that was very hard to live with as an adult, and as a child, he could only imagine it would be even harder. A part of him wanted to ask Scott how he could make him feel more secure. But at the same time, reminded himself that Scott was _barely _ten, having turned it the same month he came to live with him. He probably only understood the very basics of what he was going through at best. Let alone how he could be helped.

So he had done what he could, and taken Scott out on the town afterward. The boy was perched on his shoulder, clinging and getting comfortable as he could. Bluestreak liked that, unlike most parents, Scott's size meant he could carry him on his shoulders as long as he wished. Most parents didn't get the chance to keep their children so close, but he always would. And this way, the boy could see a little more of the city he was now destined to grow up in."B-B-B-Blue?" Bluestreak pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to the boy. "What was my da-a-a-a-ad like?"

Bluestreak froze in his tracks, stunned that Scott had asked him there of all places. They were in the open, walking along the street, and Scott picked now to ask? It seemed like the most inopportune moment for him to bring it up. But at the same time, Scott probably hadn't learned much about talking about things at the right place and time, and so he clenched his denta and looked thoughtful. "James was probably the single greatest human being I've ever known," He told him patiently. "You remind me a lot of him in little ways. Like you've got his smile and laugh down pat," He added. "And you most definitely have his gentle spark," He added.

"My d-d-d-dad was kind?" Scott asked.

"He was more than kind, Scotty. Your dad, Primus, your dad," He paused a moment, looking up at the sky. "He used to go out of his way to help people. In fact, that was exactly what he died doing, protecting a family," He admitted, to which Scott smiled. "And he loved you and your carrier very much. Like, probably more than you'll ever know," He explained. "Same with your carrier, Primus knows they both died long before two gentle souls like them should have," He explained calmly.

Scott smiled a little at that, thankful to hear that. There were days that he had to wonder if they had wanted to die, to escape him. That was what his aunt and uncle had told him many times, but Bluestreak had never lied like they had. And as a result, he was more inclined to believe the Autobot. "You were probably too young to remember this, but I always think about it on nights like these," Bluestreak told him, noting the number of stars in the sky. "But when you were really little, he and I used to take you out to the grassy area outside his home. There was this little hill we'd take you to, and we'd show you the stars," He explained with a smile. "You were too young to understand us, but we'd talk to you and teach you about the stars."

Scott tried to remember that sweet memory, but mostly only got brief flashes again. Some of Bluestreak, some of his father, or what he'd always assumed was his father at least. He shook his head, and Bluestreak only smiled a little sadly, clearly saddened to know it was nowhere in his memory. "W-W-W-What would they think-k-k-k-k of me now?" Scott asked. "With this PT-T-T-T-T-."

"PTSD?" Bluestreak asked, noting his struggle. "I think they'd be sad, but not for the reasons you're thinking. Because you had to suffer like you did when they left you," Scott nodded his head slowly, his eyes staring down. "And your father would make your uncle wish he was never born either," He then added. "But most of all, I think they'd be proud of how far you've come despite having it," Scott's eyes shot up at him, his eyes widening a little. "You've come a long way, going from that shy, reserved kid two months ago already. And sure, you've still got a long way to go. But they'd be so proud of how you've come to trust us... And hopefully happy."

"Wh-h-h-h-hy did they leave anyway?" Scott asked a little. "If they had-d-d-d-d-dn't I wouldn't have this pro-o-o-o-o-o-oblem."

Bluestreak frowned a little, feeling his spark twinge a little in pain. How did he say this to a ten year old? How do you explain a concept as dark as death to a ten year old to begin with? He sighed quietly, finding a Transformer-sized bench, this was a talk he wanted to sit down for. "Believe me Scotty, they didn't want to. It destroyed them both to think they wouldn't be there to see you grow up," He told him gently. "Scotty they loved you more than anything, and they wanted to be here more than anything... Do you think they really wanted to leave you with those jerks?" Scott shook his head. "I know it sucks, you lost your entire family..."

"R-R-R-Really sucks," Scott sniffled.

"Especially when you're dealing with something this tough," Bluestreak agreed, his optics looking over. "And Primus knows if I could take their place I would in a sparkbeat. But I can't," He added, resting a finger gently against his charge's cheek. "The best I can do is make sure you know what they would have wanted you to know. Which was that they loved you, and cherished you... And would never have left you on purpose," He explained.

To his surprise, Scott slowly leaned in to his touch. He took a deep breath, looking at Bluestreak slowly. "And you're r-r-r-really gonna get me through this?" Scott asked. "And b-b-b-be my dad? Or at least try-y-y-y-y-y-y?" He questioned.

Bluestreak smiled, stroking him with his fingertip slightly. In a way he wished this was the boy's way of calling him his dad, but he was sure that wasn't the case. "Yeah, bud. I'm gonna do my best to pick up where they left off," He told the boy, a grin on his face. "Because that's what they wanted, what they always wanted. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to honor that wish," He then explained, with his optics filled with honesty. "And besides, I love you just as much as they did. So why wouldn't I?"

They sat there for a little longer, in silence, but deep in thought. Yes, Bluestreak was sure, they would get through this together. Even if it took a lifetime, they would get through this. "Listen," Bluestreak stated as he finally stood. "You can talk about them to me anytime too. Any questions you have, or any stories you want me to share," He explained.

"A-A-Alright," Scott nodded.

Bluestreak did, however, hope this was the last he'd hear about his worries about what his parents would think of him now.

...

While Scott was sound asleep later that night, Bluestreak settled onto his couch silently. He actually found he was starting to enjoy more alone time since Scott was in the home. Even if he loved the boy, parenting was a somewhat challenging thing for him. Especially days like these when they had to deal with something like the counseling. And so he sat there, reading his data pad reports silently, and relaxing, his optics indicating he would be ready for recharge soon.

At around ten o'clock, his relaxation was disturbed by a knock on the door. He looked up silently, wondering what was going on at this late an hour. All the same, however, he stood and opened the door. His surprise was only heightened slightly by the fact that it was Optimus Prime himself standing at the door. "Prime, sir," Bluestreak added quietly. "What are you doing here? I was finishing my second report just now. Scott had his appointment tonight, and I had to do that first," He explained.

Optimus nodded his head, but by the look in his optics, that wasn't the reason he was there. "I promise I will not be long, Bluestreak," He told him calmly. "I'm sure that your youngling is presently asleep. But I have come delivering news I believe is imperative," The Praxian stiffened a little, not liking where this is going. "I was headed home as usual at this time of hour, but when I passed by here, I took notice of a dark figure," Bluestreak raised an optic ridge. "I believe he fit the description of a Decepticon acquaintance of yours, Bender," He added.

Bluestreak eyes widened in shock, his doorwings moving in a way that showed his anxiety. Bender, of all mechs, here? What was he doing on Earth? It had been _centuries _now, and he had believed that his MIA status had meant someone had finally snuffed out the rogue Praxian's spark. The very mech that had betrayed Praxus and its defenses in the war to be exact. A title which had made him a mortal enemy of most Praxian's that survived, but Bluestreak especially, given he had been one of his and Bumblebee's closest friends at the time.

A million fears raced through his head at the moment, what would happen if he had seen Scott? He would no doubt use it to his advantage, and Primus knew that the thought of Scott in Decepticon hands scared him. "Please tell me you chased him down," Bluestreak questioned, eyes filled with fear. "Because if he even got one look at Scotty-." He began.

Optimus shook his head, confirming Bluestreak's fear. "I tried, as did Kup who was with me at the time," Optimus noted. "But he managed to allude us, as you know, he _is _a very sly and crafty individual," Bluestreak nodded, a chill moving up his metal spine. "Scott is exactly why I came to tell you myself. I wished to make sure that he is safe and secure with you," He added.

Bluestreak had never run such a small distance as fast as he did then and there. For a moment, he didn't care if he did wake Scott up, he was more concerned to make sure that his godson was sound asleep in his bed, where he belonged. He threw open the door, and flicked on the light. His optics, and body only relaxed once he saw the form of Scott, his face turned to him, sound asleep in his bed. The mech took a soft, quiet intake of air as he relaxed his systems. It was alright, at least for the moment, Scott was safe and sound. And even if Bender was who knows where in the city he could rest knowing he didn't have a hold of Scott that night.

But still, Bluestreak knew he couldn't be too careful. And as a result, he summoned his holoform before making his way out to Optimus again. Scott was definitely sleeping with him that night, whether he knew it or not. His holoform gently lifted him out of bed and into his arms, carefully carrying the still sleeping boy towards his berth room. Meanwhile, returning to where he'd left Optimus, Bluestreak stared up at him. "Thanks, Prime," He explained. "I'm going to feel a lot more relaxed knowing that tonight. And having him recharging close by too," He explained.

"I will send a few others to stay in the perimeter of the complex," Optims told him calmly. "Do not fear, Bluestreak, we will find him," He placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "I can promise you that."

"Thank you sir," Bluestreak nodded. "Luckily Scott will be with Smokescreen tomorrow. So if he makes any sort of move tomorrow, he'll be easy to catch in the act," Optimus nodded his head slowly. "Feel free to tell me if I can help out in any way."

Optimus nodded his head, bidding Bluestreak a quiet goodnight. The young sniper wished the same, and quietly saluted the Prime, only mentally panicking when his leader had left. Inside, he had to convince himself that tonight, and tomorrow, he would be fine. That he would not have to worry about anything, and most of all, that Scott would be safe.

But just because he wished it, he realized, didn't mean it would be true.

...

A/N: And so one more conflict in this story begins. :)


	19. Trust

A/N: So, before this chapter begins I would like to give a big thank you to my new Beta Reader, **TFPKOFANGIRL**, for her work editing this chapter! You're the best! :D

...

**CHAPTER 19**  
**Trust **

Smokescreen decided that the first thing he'd do the next day, was allow Scott to settle in to his house. It was mostly because the movie didn't start until late, but it was also because he was both nervous and excited. Nervous about the fact that Bender was stalking around, and yet excited to get the chance to have his soon-to-be nephew stay with him. He'd never had a sparkling in the house before, no one he knew had even HAD one until Bluestreak took Scott back into his life. So he had to open doors for him, even to the guest bedroom he had now set up for a human. But he knew the boy wouldn't mind, for the most part - outside of the PTSD issues he had - he was pretty lax.

What was more, Smokescreen also knew that the boy liked him a lot. He'd been the first of the three that Scott had really formed a bond with, even before his bond with Bluestreak seemed to heal. So he hoped that it would be enough to tell Scott that he was here to visit and have bonding time, rather than to put him in with someone new and keep him there. "So, my place is pretty huge," Smokescreen admitted. "Unlike Blue, I kinda like things big and flashy," He admitted.

Scott nodded, his eyes scanning the actual room. It looked like one of those big, Beverly Hills homes, down to a massive wall of glass. The furniture was just as flashy too, giving off a really modern feeling. It was all very weird for a boy who had never lived anywhere big and flashy. And if Smokescreen had not been there, there was a good chance he would be overwhelmed. But, at least for the moment, he felt okay with being there, and was maybe even a little excited to get some alone time with one of his uncles that lasted more than a few hours.

"I-I-I-It's nice," Scott told him with a smile. "Just a lot to take in," He added rather honestly. "Are you sure you-u-u-u're okay with me stay-y-y-y-y-ying here?"

Smokescreen smiled a little, picking his nephew up on to his palm. He rubbed the boys back gently and nodded, making his way towards the bedroom that was going to be Scott's. "Are you kidding? I begged Blue to let me take you for the day! I'm so excited to have you here, buddy boy," He told him, to which Scott stared up with wide eyed amazement. "I went out and got a bedroom all tricked out for you too. I mean, it's nothing that special yet, but the more you come the more we can add to it," He then added. "That way, when you want to spend some time with uncle Smokey, you'll have an awesome pad." He explained.

Scott was a little nervous to see the bedroom Smokescreen had in mind. But when they got there, his eyes lit up. The bedroom wasn't huge, but it did have a lot of kids stuff, just like his bedroom back at Bluestreak's house did. There were toys, games, a big bed, and multiple other things. And between all of this, and the bright blue colors of his walls, it felt very comfy and safe. Clearly, Smokescreen had gone out of his way to make sure his spot in the home for when he stayed over was a place he felt safe.

"Wow," He stated as he was lowered to the ground. "A-A-A-Are you su-u-u-ure I'm not moving in?" Scott asked, causing the mech to chuckle a little in response. "Uncle Smokey, this is awe-e-e-e-esome," He added.

Smokescreen grinned triumphantly, the boy was definitely going to enjoy his time here. And for that matter, he had a good feeling he would too. "Yeah, I'm sure; but like I said, I wanted you to feel at home when you're staying with me," He explained cheekily. "Don't tell uncle Prowl I got so much though, okay? He'll have my helm, and I quite like it on my shoulders," Scott's small giggle made his grin spread. "So uh, this is where you'll sleep tonight so you can leave the suitcase here and unpack, or we can play for a bit? Whatever you want." He explained.

Scott shook his head, looking over and giving Smokescreen a hug around his foot. Smokescreen grinned, crouching low to return it with a hand draped around his back. "Thanks Unc-c-c-c-c-cle Smokey," Scott commented. "You're the be-e-e-e-est!"

"Don't I know it." Smokescreen replied with a teasing tone to his voice. "So playing with the toys or what?"

Scott shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. That was okay, Smokescreen figured, Scott didn't really "play" a lot, but would probably do so when he wanted to. After all, that's how he approached most of the toys at Bluestreak's house, or so he noticed. "Well you-u-u-u-u're my uncle now right?" Smokescreen nodded. "What are you-u-u-u-ur rules? What will get me be-e-e-e-e-eat?"

It took Smokescreen a moment to realize the boy associated an uncle with an abuser. Of course, it wasn't surprising, given his uncle and aunt had been his abusers; but he still had to calm himself slightly at the notion. "Well first of all, no one beats family in this house. So NOTHING is the answer to that question." Smokescreen explained. "All I'm gonna ask is since everything's huge in my place is that you don't go anything outside your room without me. I'll keep your door open so you can come and go whenever. But otherwise, you gotta call me for your own safety," He told the boy gently.

Scott looked at him for a long moment, his face lighting up. He guessed there were a lot more rules in his uncle and aunt's home; a lot of rules that ended with him breaking them like any ten year old would. And as a result, well, by now they all knew the end result. Getting free reign of the home, and not having to worry about a beating must have been the greatest gift his new uncle could give him. "Al-l-l-l-lright," Scott finally replied with a small, lopsided grin. "I think I can play," He finally managed. "How did you know I like-e-e-e-e-ed GI JOE? It wa-a-a-as one of the only cartoons I saw before co-o-o-o-o-oming here."

"A little birdie named Bluestreak may have mentioned it," Smokescreen commented. "I was always a big Snake Eyes fan myself. Blue says you are too, huh?" He asked. The boy nodded excitedly. "Alright then, you can be him, Storm Shadow's JUST as cool anyway," He teased, activating his young holoform, that of a tall, lean, and handsome blond man in his late thirties. With that, he picked up the white ninja carefully. "So what do you think? Regular GI JOE vs Cobra, or...?"

Scott grinned, his eyes looking into the holoform's crisp blue ones. The way Scott was staring at Smokescreen now, he could see the look of a little kid again, rather than the tormented one that usually stared into his. "Well, ma-a-a-aybe Duke and Storm Shadow," He grabbed the two figures. "Can storm Cobra Com-m-m-m-m-m-mmanders base, to save Scarlett!"

"Oh boy, I think Scarlett is tough enough to save herself," Smokescreen teased.

"Not if she's been chained up with magic iron chains... Tha-a-a-a-a-at can't be broken!"

"Oh, you got me there," Smokescreen grinned. "But you're not getting anywhere near her!"

"Uh-huh! Watch m-m-m-m-m-me!" Scott teased.

And for the first time since he'd come there, Smokescreen felt like Scott was being the kid he should be.

...

The rest of the day turned out to be just like that, with his excitement at the movies only skyrocketing it. Scott seemed to enjoy himself a great deal, and, at the least, Smokescreen hoped, that he was learning how a real uncle acted. After the movie, Smokescreen had taken Scott out around his own side of Autobot City. It was much bigger than the side Bluestreak lived on, and surrounded by skyscrapers (even by Autobot standards) that towered over them both. The streets were long and winding, and Scott made notice of several playgrounds that were far bigger than the ones he'd seen on his and Bluestreak's side.

But what surprised Scott the most was the amount of families that lived there. While their side had seemed to have a couple of families - it was mostly the area where Autobot officers under Optimus Prime lived - here it seemed like a community where many families: human, and Cybertronian were raised. Scott still had yet to see any family that was like his, but there were no other humans being raised by Cybertronians. He was beginning to think that he was the rare, extremely rare in fact, case that existed. It was a thought which seemed to only be confirmed when Smokescreen had introduced him to a friend as his "nephew", and they had gotten an odd look in return.

"A-A-A-A-Am I the only the human with an Autobot fam-m-m-m-m-mily?" Scott finally asked.

Smokescreen looked down at him thoughtfully. It really wasn't an odd question to ask, being that Scott had yet to run into any family of the sort. And for that matter, Smokescreen had to really think deep into his processor of any other cases of Autobots raising humans. "No, definitely not. I know that a few human kids have fallen under Autobot care. Mostly kids of NEST soldiers like you," He explained. "This has been a long, and disgusting war. And when the soldier charges of one die, and sometimes when a soldier dies they leave behind a kid. And well, it's only natural that we step in for them. Though it's usually only temporary, with a few long-term exceptions," He explained.

"Ho-o-o-o-o-ow many?" Scott asked. "Do you know them?"

"Off-hand I can only think of three," Smokescreen replied honestly. "Four with you now. The kid of a Captain and his wife that a friend of mine, Hound, took in since he was the captain's partner. A little spitfire named Ruby, if I remember correctly. Then there's Franklin, he was the son of my buddy, Blaster's human charges, and when they died protecting him, he took him in. Not sure if he actually adopted him though. And then an Autobot couple I don't know recently caused a ruckus by going through with the adoption of a human sparkling," Scott nodded his head slowly. "I don't think there are any others though. Going through the adoption process is hard enough. But imagine how hard it is adopting outside of your own species," He chuckled.

Scott looked at Smokescreen, wondering how they'd adjusted. But especially in regards to Franklin, since it sounded like he came from a very similar situation as him. "Ho-o-o-ow long ago did Frank-k-k-k-klin move in?" Scott asked. "Wa-a-a-a-a-as he like me?"

Smokescreen looked over at Scott, and nodded his head slowly. "Franklin's about seventeen now," Smokescreen commented. "He was about... Ten when he lost his folks and yeah, he was pretty much a lot like you. He didn't know Blaster from birth, but he knew him long enough that they had a relationship," He then added. "Why are you so interested, Scott? You want us to set up a meeting or something?"

Scott froze up, he wasn't sure he wanted that, not yet at least. If anything it was mere curiosity that drove him, so he shook his head slightly. "M-M-M-M-Mabye later," He replied honestly. "I'm not ready yet," He added.

After all, Scott wasn't totally and fully convinced this wouldn't fall apart. For all he knew, things would break down and he'd never get to be a full part of this family at all. Maybe uncle Henry was right and he'd never be able to fit in anywhere, maybe... He felt a finger on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts and making him realize he had frozen in place on the sidewalk. "Hey, are you okay?" Smokescreen asked. "I didn't mean to freak you out, you know that, right?" Scott nodded his head. "I didn't, right?"

"No-o-o-o-o," Scott shook his head. "Just thinkin' is all," He added.

Smokescreen could tell that "thinking" once again went towards the monsters that raised him. Smiling a little, he scooped up his young nephew, carefully depositing him onto his left shoulder. "Well, here's what I think," Smokescreen commented with a grin. "I think that we should hit up that new ice cream parlor they opened. And then we can head home, and watch a movie until we feel like recharging." He added.

"I-I-It's getting past bed time," Scott told him.

"Who cares? Because I don't," Smokescreen told him with a grin. "You see, as your uncle, it's within my right to spoil you," He added with cheekily. "So, what do you think? One scoop? Two? Three?" He asked with a thumbs up at him. "I can totally be down for grabbing a new movie to watch, too. Have you seen Ant-Man? I think Paul Rudd's a riot," He added.

Scott's smile brightened slightly at that, his thoughts from before spilling away. A fact which made Smokescreen breathe a sigh of relief; he was still doing good with being an uncle, he guessed, or at least, he hoped. But he'd have to tell Bluestreak about Scott's queries into other families, as that would clearly help. Scott could make friends with the other kids living in Autobot care, and have someone to relate to on that level. It wasn't a bad idea, after all. But for now, he'd just focus on keeping the boy comfortable and happy.

...

Around eleven o'clock, Smokescreen was carrying a very tired Scott back to his bedroom. The boy shifted slightly in the palm of his hand, letting out a tiny, subdued yawn. Clearly, the boy was exhausted from the rather fun, if not busy day he had, and now came the hard part - getting Scott to trust him enough to sleep soundly through the night in a strange place, with the uncle he still only barely knew. "Alright, bud, bed time," He stated as he deposited Scott on top of the bed. "You gonna be alright sleeping with me down the hall? If not I can sleep in the den, it's closer." He added.

Scott carefully climbed under the blankets, allowing Smokescreen to pull them up with two fingers and tuck him in. It was odd, having an uncle do this, even more so than when Bluestreak did it. Was it REALLY just that he had had rotten luck with uncle Henry? Was it really that Prowl and Smokescreen weren't just being nice? That they really, truly cared about him? That they were even coming to love him? He didn't know, but either way, he carefully nodded his head. "I'll be o-o-o-o-okay, uncle Smokey," He muttered. "If I have a night-."

"I'll be right down the hall, I can hear you," Smokescreen smiled. "Don't worry about waking me up either. My job today is to make you feel safe, and that includes chasing away nightmares." He added, to which Scott smiled slightly, allowing the mech to rub his stomach with a large finger in a goodnight parting. "Goodnight, kiddo, love ye," He added as he started for the door to the bedroom.

"Goodnight," Scott replied.

As the light flicked off, Scott laid there for a long while, unsure of if he should sleep. If he did, would Smokescreen really keep his word? He really had no guarantees here, the Autobot could only give him his word. And yet, for some reason or another, he felt compelled to believe he was safe there. That everything Smokescreen said was true. And that, like he had come to slowly start learning with Bluestreak, he could be trusted. And so, after several long minutes, he let his eyes flutter closed, and drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time, he honestly wasn't afraid of what his "uncle" would be like in the morning.

...

A/N: For those wondering, yes, Prowl will get his own chapter of one-on-one bonding as well. I fully intend to do that either next chapter, or the one after. :)


	20. Promises

A/N: So I randomly turned on Transformers: Dark of the Moon on FX. And randomly, it shows ALL this new footage I haven't seen before, and I've seen the movie MANY times. Anyone out there that can explain this mystery to me? Is there an extended version I never heard about? There was at least 2-3 minutes of new footage in the final battle.

Thank you yet again to my awesome beta, **TFPKOFANGIRL**, for her work on this chapter!

And finally, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! :D

...

**CHAPTER 20**  
**Promises **

"Love you, Blu-u-u-u-ue."

The sniper was caught off-guard when Scott said that; it was the first time he'd heard those words from the young boy since he'd come to live with him. It didn't come at a moment of any big significance, or in a moment of desperation; rather it was when Scott was sitting with Bluestreak's holoform. They were snuggled up on the couch until Prowl came to pick Scott up for his own day alone with his new nephew. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd said it, when he was a small child he'd said it often to him. But hearing it now brought with it a certain new feeling of euphoria that hadn't been there when he'd been a small child. He knew why too, because this time, when he was saying it, it wasn't to a surrogate uncle, it was to him as a father figure, as presented by just calling him "Blue".

The mech looked down at Scott, tracing his eyes for any sign he might have said this to make him happy. But the looks in Scott's eyes seemed genuine, and the child even looked weary towards what he would respond with. But he simply put his hand over Scott's torso, smiling in a way that showed the boy it was okay. "I love you, too, bud," Bluestreak chuckled. "What brought that on so suddenly?"

Scott didn't answer right away, after all, he had to think it over for a minute. Maybe he wasn't entirely sure why he'd told that to Bluestreak either, but regardless he simply shifted his weight and looked up. "D-D-Don't know really," Scott admitted finally. "It felt right... 'Ca-a-a-a-ause I do, but I never say it," He finished.

But Bluestreak knew Scott better than to think that was the only reason. "Scotty, do you feel like you had to voice it... Because I haven't been home as much the last few days?" Scott looked down, but finally nodded his head in defeat. "Oh, Scott, I'm not doing that to avoid you. Things with work have just been insane, I haven't really had much of a choice. And slag knows I'd rather be here with you than doing any of it," He explained.

It was true, ever since Bender had landed on Earth things had gone straight to hell. But he in no way wanted to make Scott feel like he was avoiding him, after all, he loved this boy more than anything. "I-I-I," Scott breathed slightly, his eyes looking up at his guardian. "I just wasn't sure i-i-i-i-if you-." He began.

"Shhhhh," Bluestreak shook his head. "None of that 'I wondered if you changed your mind' slag. I'm never gonna leave you, I promise." Scott breathed a sigh of relief at that comment. "If nothing else I would never break the promise I made to you and your parents ever again," He explained quietly.

"Wha-a-a-a-at promise to me?"

Bluestreak smiled a little sadly, of course Scott would only have vaguely remembered the promise. He was only two years old at the time, and barely learning to say short sentences. And it had been during a very, very hard time: namely, when Rita was getting worse in her sickness. "Back when... Your momma was close to going out," Bluestreak explained quietly. "I suppose you're old enough to hear the story now," He sighed. "If you're going to be okay... I mean, it involves your mom and I don't... Well I don't-."

"Maybe if I he-e-e-e-e-ear more about her," Scott paused. "I'll re-e-e-e-e-emember her more."

Bluestreak took a long sigh and nodded in response, his optics shuttering a bit. Remembering Rita was the hardest, because though James had died in his arms, he hadn't suffered long; but Rita... He remembered clear as day how much she suffered, and for how long. Taking Scott on to his knee, he gently shifted the little boy until he was comfortable and sighed. "Well, like I said, it was... Just about a month before your mom left us," Bluestreak told him gently. "Because, you know, she was really sick..."

...

_Things were too quiet in the West house those days, so much so, that Bluestreak had almost forgotten how cheerful they once were. Even with a roudy, and fun two year old running around, things had never been the same since James passed. And the situation only worsened with Rita's diagnosis of Lukemia nine months earlier. For a while, they hoped she could be cured, but the news had hit them a few days ago. She had a month - maybe two at the most - to live, unless the miracle he was praying to Primus for every day came through. But as her condition worsened each day, it was becoming very clear to him the woman was going to die, it was only a matter of time._

_Bluestreak passed the time keeping Scott's mind off of the entire ordeal, they all did. But since Bluestreak actually lived in the home, and Henry and Colleen lived a town over, he spent the most time with him. He played the toddler's games, made sure he was fed, dressed, and taken him to/picked him up from day care every day. And most of all he kept him happy and smiling, the way that Rita wanted him to be. Rita helped in what ways she could in her present condition, providing the same love she did before her illness; which gave Scott some comfort that she was okay. Even if that was a false belief, at the end of the day, he needed to believe it._

_The rest of the time, the Autobot spent with Rita. Keeping her comfortable in what would likely be her final month of life. His comrades had taken him off missions to look after them both for the time being, which helped matters a lot. She begged him to go on missions, but nothing was as important to him than what little remained of his human family. That month, Henry and Colleen came down to help prepare for their sister-in-law's close passing, doing their best to take some of the work off of him. But even so, Optimus insisted he stay out of battle, he was in no way READY to be out in the battlefield._

_The night Rita called him into her room without warning had been a rough one for her. Being she had nearly collapsed in the middle of a church service they had been attending. And since then, had been bed-ridden. But despite knowing she needed her rest, he entered the room, wondering what his charge needed. "Hey beautiful femme," Bluestreak said, smiling as he approached her bedside. "Feeling better?"_

_Rita smiled a weak smile, chuckling as best she could in her weakened state. "Oh Blue, you've always been a sweetheart," She wheezed. "I haven't been beautiful in a while now and you know it," She added weakly._

_Bluestreak shook his head slightly, patting her on the arm. "You're always gonna be the most beautiful human I know," Bluestreak winked slightly. "You're just... Going through a rough time. But what's that human saying? 'Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder'?" Her chuckle was a little louder now. "Henry told me you wanted to see me, so what's shaking?" He asked._

_Rita looked up at Bluestreak, her eyes silently locked with his holoform's own. She shook her head, and Bluestreak could already see the tears that were leaking from her eyes. "Blue, I'm scared," Rita muttered. "I thought things would be okay after James died. I didn't have him to raise Scott but at least I had you," She breathed out. "And now every day this damn disease gets worse," She groaned._

_"You're doing a great job with Scotty," Bluestreak assured her._

_"But in less than a month, that's not going to matter," Rita replied hoarsely. "I know I'm going to a better place, that part doesn't scare me. I'm gonna go up there and be with James again," The tears flowed even further down her face. "But Scotty's still barely a toddler, Blue. He already lost James, and now he's gonna lose me," She added._

_"Rita-."_

_"I'm just calling you in here while I'm still strong enough to carry a conversation," Rita told him, grabbing hold of his hand as tightly as she could manage. "Blue, I'm asking you for my sake... Don't leave him, too." Bluestreak blinked slightly. "I didn't expect you to have to take this part of the Godfather job. And I know you might not be able to, I understand that," She told him firmly. "But you look at me and you promise me that he's not gonna lose you. No matter how long you may be away from him... Because I know your job, or even the government could take you away," She stated. "You swear to me you'll never leave him."_

_Bluestreak was silent for a long minute, his eyes looking into Rita's. At the time, he couldn't imagine that he would be away from Scott that long, even if his job did prevent him from raising the boy. But even so, he knew this was the wish of a dying woman, one that he loved and cared for more than anything. "Rita, I could never... I would never leave Scotty," He told her calmly. "Rita, if I can, I will raise Scotty myself. But just because the two of you are gone doesn't mean my job here is done. Scott's still my family," He explained, "No matter what I am in his life. You have my word, he's not going to lose me," He ended._

_Rita nodded her head, holding his hand even tighter now. She looked into Bluestreak's eyes one more time, and spoke the words he would remember forever. "You're a good mech, Blue," She told him gently. "And Scott's going to need that in his life. Good people, honest people," She shook her head. "I know you're as scared of what happens next as I am, but you don't have to be. We chose you as his godfather for a reason Blue," And then finally, she uttered. "Always remember that."_

_It was words that he would not fully understand the gravity of until much later, but they ran through his head as he bid her goodnight, and stepped out the doorway. "U-U-U-Unca Blue?" Bluestreak nearly jumped when he noticed the two year old standing in the hallway, up way past his bedtime. "Why momma cry-y-y-y?" He asked._

_"Bud, it's way past your bedtime," Bluestreak scolded gently, picking him up off the ground and into his arms. "What are you doing?" He added gently._

_"Momma," Scott pointed at the door._

_Bluestreak took a moment to understand, but finally figured it out. Scott had heard them, every word they'd said, and that bothered him deeply. Maybe Scott didn't understand what was happening completely, but the boy was bright. He knew that something was wrong, and this only reinforced that fear and uncertainty. Silently, he carried Scott towards his bedroom, running fingers through the boy's hair. "Yeah, Scotty," Bluestreak stated shifting him a bit. "She's going through a rough time," He added._

_"S-S-S-She gonna le-e-e-e-eave," Scott stated with a sad tone._

_"Believe me baby boy, she doesn't want to," Bluestreak told him quietly as they entered his bedroom. "She wants to be here for a long time, just like your daddy wanted to be," He explained, settling him onto the colorful toddler bed in the back of the room. "Unfortunately, sometimes for good people like them, they have to go away. Because they're... Well they're so good others that left this world want to share them," He added calmly._

_Scott's eyes seemed to only register a part of what he was saying. But that was to be expected, how could a two year old truly understand what death was? They were still learning about life itself. "Will yo-o-o-o-ou leave?" Scott asked as Bluestreak carefully pulled the blankets up over his body._

_Bluestreak didn't really know how to answer that, especially in his job. Autobots died all the time in combat, that was just a way of life. His eyes looked down at his Godson, his eyes softening. He was too young to know that too, and he honestly didn't need to know that at all. As far as he needed to know? Bluestreak was immortal, and would never leave his side, not like his parents sadly had to. "No Scotty, I'm never leaving," He told him gently. "I promise, no matter where I am... Or if you can't see me or hear my voice." He explained. "I'm ALWAYS gonna be here for you Scotty," He stated as he kissed the boy's forehead gently._

_"I-I'm glad," Scott replied. "Lo-o-o-o-ove you Unca Blue."_

_"Love you more," Bluestreak chuckled, tickling the boy's sides gently._

_He would remember that promise long after that night. And even though he wasn't in his life for a long time, he would always be there. Watching from a distance, checking in with his social worker who, as another friend of James and Rita, had kept in contact with the family. Really, he did anything he could do for him. And that was never going to change._

...

"And that never did change," Bluestreak told him with a sigh. "Because Primus knows I love you more than life itself," He admitted.

Scott's smile spoke volumes as he rested his head against the crook of the mech's leg in a small, tight hug. Bluestreak smiled, returning it by cupping his hand over the boy gently, his optics lowering to him. It was clear that the boy appreciated the promise, and how his Godfather had kept it to the best of his ability. "S-S-S-S-She loved me?" Scott whispered.

"More than you'll probably ever know," Bluestreak agreed.

They sat there for a moment in silence before the doorbell rang, signifying Prowl's arrival. Smiling, Bluestreak settled the boy back onto the floor before taking a moment to stretch. "Blue?" Bluestreak looked down at him. "E-E-Even if I was scared. I really-re-re-really love you," Scott reaffirmed. "I'm gla-a-a-a-ad you're gonna be my dad," He added.

Bluestreak's mouth curved into the widest smile he'd ever given. With a nod, he spoke his next words gently. "Love you too, Scotty," He told him. "And I'm glad I get to have a son like you," He explained. "Now come on, let's not keep Prowl waiting," He chuckled.

Bluestreak took notice of the extra-wide smile he got in return.

...

A/N: I figured it was time for definitive answers on how Scott's mom died. As well as a brief mention here of how Diane kept in contact with Scott. Expect the next flashback to contain the answers of why Bluestreak didn't take Scott in the first place too. ;)


	21. Cruel Words

A/N: I know I said that Prowl's time would come this chapter. But I think this is a more important chapter to get out of the way. Low and behold, this is what caused Bluestreak to back-off. If you thought you hated Henry before folks, just wait. ;)

Thanks again to my awesome beta **TFPKOFANGIRL** for her work on this chapter!

...

**CHAPTER 21**  
**Cruel Words **

_Bluestreak's perfect world he'd built around Scott went crashing down on his fifth birthday._

_Up until then, he'd kept Scott with his aunt and uncle to keep him safe. After a long talk, they had decided that choice would be best, especially given the ongoing war; but back then they allowed him to see Scott whenever he wanted. Whenever he wanted was usually once or twice a week. And sometimes, Scott would even come to visit him at his house; though more often it was the other way around. But that month he had not been able to visit for two weeks, much to his dismay. A battle in Tokyo had left him damaged and in a coma for the first week; followed by a long and painful recovery the next. Though Scott didn't know anything about it, given he'd already lost his parents already, Blue had explained everything to Henry and Colleen._

_He arrived at the West House unsurprisingly early for the party that they had planned. Looking back, Bluestreak would learn that Scott's parties were little more than a front to keep him from prying. And without a doubt, he wondered if Scott had even had a party after that faithful day. But either way, the facade was put up quite well, with the yard to their simple, one story home being decorated in all manners for the celebration. He pulled his present out of his backseat carefully, his eyes gleaming over it. He could hardly wait to see the look on the boy's face when he gave him the child-sized Optimus Prime action figure that he had been begging for ever since they began to make action figures of Transformers. It was expensive, of course, but Bluestreak didn't mind paying it for Scott._

_"Uncle Blu-u-u-u-u-ue!"_

_He was practically tackled by the excited toddler, letting out a laugh as his holoform looked down at him. Scott was already getting so big, it seemed to him as if the boy was growing an inch each passing week. "Scotty!" Bluestreak stated excitedly. Setting the present down, he collected the five year old into his arms. "Primus! I missed you," He added. "Happy birthday big guy! Remind me, how old are you? Twenty?" He joked._

_"Fi-i-i-i-ive," Scott giggled. "You're silly uncle Blue."_

_Bluestreak simply grinned, placing a kiss on top of his head. He was happy to be with the boy, even if his real form was in searing pain at the moment. "Yeah, I am, but I can't help it. I was created that way, y'know?" He laughed, his eyes turning to look at Henry, who was making his way over. "Morning, Henry! Good to see you," He added enthusiastically._

_"Hey Blue," Henry greeted, but not in that usual warm way he now knew he faked. "I'll grab the present, you can come inside. Colleen and I need to talk to you anyway," He added rather rushed, his voice having a certain roughness to it. "But not while Scott's around. So you have your time with him first," He added rather bluntly._

_Bluestreak could tell already that this wasn't going to be good. Something on Henry's face told him right away that the man had something important to say. But little did he know just how deep this man's anger and jealousy ran - or he may have prepared himself for what was to come next. "Alright, I mean, of course," Bluestreak stated with a smile. "Come on Scotty, you told me over the comm. that you wanted to show me something first," He added with a grin._

_"Yeah!" Scott piped up as Henry picked up the present. "I-I-I-I know you weren't feeling good," That part surprised Bluestreak, but he simply kept a smile on his face, not letting his surprise show. "So I made you so-o-o-o-omethin'!" He added._

_"You did?" Bluestreak asked as he carried him towards the house. "As usual, my little buddy, you are the sweetest."_

_Scott's present ended up being a simple hand-drawn card. It was clear that Henry or Colleen had done the writing, while the childish pictures were most obviously Scott's doing. Bluestreak smiled as he stood in the kitchen, holding it, and looking it over with a grin. Once he'd thanked Scott for the thoughtful gesture, the boy had set out to play for a moment while Bluestreak made his way over to Henry in the kitchen. "Alright, so what's up, Henry?" Bluestreak asked in a perky manner. "Everything been going good around here?"_

_"Everything here is going fine," Henry told him, his voice dripped in somewhat-anger. "But it seems like it hasn't been the same for you, has it?"_

_Bluestreak froze up a little, looking at Henry with a small frown and wide eyes. "I don't understand what you mean," Bluestreak admitted. "Sure I got a little hurt, but I'm fine now. I'll even be mission-ready in the next week," He explained._

_"'Mission-Ready'?" Henry scoffed. "The same MISSION that put you in a coma for a week?" Bluestreak looked over his shoulder, luckily, Scott didn't seem to hear. "You could have died, Blue. Scott already lost his parents, he doesn't need to lose someone else too."_

_"I understand that."_

_"NO, you don't."_

_The way Henry spoke to him made Bluestreak's spark sink a little. Up until now, he'd thought that he and Henry had had a good relationship - he and Colleen had never been close, sure - but he'd never been cruel to him, or spoken harshly. "I can't just walk away from the Autobots, Henry. As much as I'd love to do that so Scotty would have nothing to worry about," He explained. "I'm fighting this slagging war to make sure Scotty grows up in a safe world in the first place," He explained._

_"And this is the same war that destroyed your planet?" Henry asked coldly, causing Bluestreak to gawk, and lower his eyes. "Look, I was fine with you being a part of his life, so was Colleen. But I don't want to have to tell that little boy that his uncle Blue isn't coming back, too," He then added. "Or that he died in the same POINTLESS war that his father did," He added cooly. _

_"What are you saying Henry?"_

_Henry put his hands on the kitchen counter, his eyes locking with Bluestreak's. He knew what Henry was saying, as much as he absolutely hated it, he did. "I think it's time you stop bringing yourself around," Henry explained, a firm harshness to his voice. "Do the boy a favor, he doesn't need to lose more people. And you Autobots are clearly ticking time bombs," He then added. "Don't make him a casualty when you go and blow up like that," He continued. "If you really love him, you'll take this incident as the opportunity to back off... And let us raise him."_

_Bluestreak stood there for a long moment, trying to find the words to reply toward Henry with. At the time, he felt that perhaps Henry was right, and his presence was, indeed, only a ticking time bomb. But later on, when things came to light, he'd realize the truth. Henry was simply using this as a way to break them up, by hitting Bluestreak in the worst way possible. "Uncle Blu-u-u-u-ue!" He turned around to see Scott rushing in with a grin. "Can you come play Auto-o-o-os and Co-o-o-o-ons with me?"_

_The look on Henry's face solidified what he was fearing deep inside: he was never going to see Scott again. But still, trying his best to keep Scott blissfully ignorant, he put on a wide smile. "Of course, Scotty!" He stated, putting on a show. "I got plenty of time for that, and then maybe we can go for a drive around the block," He added. "And you can tell me just what you've been up to the last two weeks," He concluded._

_The rest of the day was full of a great deal of fun, needless to say. Scott's birthday was filled with great cake, presents, and friends. But even so, Bluestreak couldn't help but keep his mind on Henry's words. Even when Scott had opened his present from him excitedly, he was somewhat distracted, even though he continued to do his best to keep Scott from even noticing. But it never hurt as hard as when he had to leave for the night, and a dismayed Scott ran into his arms, wrapping his own arms around Bluestreak's neck. This would be the last time Scott would hug him in five years._

_"Do you ha-a-a-a-ave to go?" Scott whined._

_"I'm afraid so," Bluestreak told him gently, rubbing the boy's back. "... Listen Scotty, you be a good boy for your aunt and uncle," He looked over at the two of them with a stone cold face. "They love you a lot," He reassured, unknowingly._

_"K..." Scott murmured. "I lo-o-o-ove you uncle Blue."_

_"Love you too," Bluestreak stated as he kissed his cheek._

_And with that, he set Scott onto the ground, and left the West home for the last time._

_A week later, he was compelled to call Henry, in the hopes that perhaps he had a change of heart. That maybe, just maybe, Scott would be coming for his weekly visit. But each time he tried, he merely was given their voicemail; as did he the next week, and the next, and the next. By the time a total of three months had passed, and as Bluestreak opened his comm, he finally accepted facts, and clicked it off. Maybe Henry was right, maybe it was wrong to be around Scott with his line of work. Maybe Scott didn't even want to talk to him._

_Either way, he had to accept the facts: his role in Scott's life (for now) was over. And as devastating to his spark as that was, he had to accept it. Because after all, what could he do? A custody dispute would only disrupt the child he love's life more, and he couldn't do that. And besides, a part of him believed that Henry was right, maybe he was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off._

_But in the back of his processor, he promised he would find ways to keep up with him, even if it killed him._

_..._

_Two months later, the West's were moving to a town further away. Scott was too young to understand why, but if he had been older he'd have known. His aunt and uncle were trying to further alienate Bluestreak, a fact which hurt the mech. Now he sat by the phone every day the mech used to call on, hoping Blue would call, and he could tell him what was happening. Unfortunately for the five year old, that call never came. One evening, Henry came home in an especially foul mood, staggering in with a beer to find him by the kitchen phone. "What the HELL are you doing?" Henry asked as Scott jumped, and turned. "You waiting for that stupid robot to call?"_

_"He-e-e-e's not stupid!" Scott shot back. "Blu-u-u-ue's my friend!"_

_Henry let out a cold, hearty laugh at that, a twisted grin forming on his face. "Your 'friend' abandoned you," He told him coldly. "He didn't love you, and he never did. Why do you THINK he left you with me?" Scott's face fell slightly. "No one wants a defective urchin like you. He was just too nice to say anything," He added. "The sooner you wake up and figure that out the better."_

_Tears forced their way from Scott's eyes as he stood. But before he could storm away, Henry's hand launched out, grabbing his arm hard. The boy shrieked, and stared up at his uncle, who glared at him darkly. "You little pussy, are you crying?" Henry asked coldly. "Do you not get it? This is your life, it's always going to be the life of someone like you," He added harshly. "Stop crying!"_

_SLAP!_

_That was the first time that Henry had ever hit him. Up until then, he'd verbally abused him, but with that, he made the graduation to physical abuse. Scott cried harder as Henry threw him to the ground, and snorted. "Go to your room," Henry spat. "And forget Bluestreak if you know what's good for you. Because you can damn well believe he's forgotten you," He spat harshly._

_Scott ran out of the room, fear coursing through his veins. In the back of his mind, he slowly started to accept the fact that perhaps, Henry was right. And maybe, just maybe, Bluestreak didn't love him after all._

...

A/N: And there you have it, that's what caused Bluestreak to leave Scott in the first place.


	22. Meetings

A/N: Yet again, a big thank you for **TFPKOFANGIRL** for beta-ing this chapter!

...

**CHAPTER 22**  
**Meetings**

Prowl admittedly felt a great deal of nervousness taking Scott for the day. But it wasn't for the reasons one would think. Prowl always had a fondness for younglings, so he was more than happy to spend time with him. In fact, he was excited to have a youngling in his home. No, what he was nervous about was what Scott would think of him by the end of the visit. In truth, Prowl had every intention of getting a sparkling of his own, through adoption if necessary given he was still single and not getting any younger. And as it was, he saw having Scott in his home as a trial run for what having a child in his home might feel like. Or at least, what having a human youngling around the house would feel like. He had of course had Cybertronian younglings around the home before, he'd raised Bluestreak for most of his life, and Smokescreen for the last five vorns of his younglinghood.

But that was remarkably different to having a human around. They were such fragile creatures in their youth, and required even more attention. And what's more, if and when he took a human child, it would be his child. Not a young sibling, but rather his own child, something that would be even harder to grasp. He knew it would even be different than what happened that day, given this was still his nephew. But at least, as he was human, it would give him a better idea. But either way, for the moment, he was carefully avoiding bringing him home just yet.

Instead, he decided to bring Scott to somewhere that he quite enjoyed, namely to a nearby restraunt. Bumblebee had offered to come along, but Prowl wanted Scott to get accustomed to other people. He knew that most of the others were nervous of the ramifications, but Prowl also knew that the boy needed to learn that not everyone was as cruel as his aunt and uncle. And he knew the best place to start would be with introducing him to kinder humans. "Uncle Prowl, where are we going?" Scott asked, pulling him from his thoughts as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We're going to a place I like to visit," Prowl noted. "We're meeting a few friends of mine there. They've been very curious to meet you," He added.

Scott seemed to tense ever so slightly, causing Prowl to frown. He definitely didn't want to scare him, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He thought that getting to know more Autobots would have been therapeutic. "Scott? If you're not ready for such a thing, you can speak up," Prowl explained calmly. "I was only doing this for your benefit. But if it will do the opposite I promise to take you back to my home," He assured patiently.

Scott chewed his lip, it was going to take a lot of getting used to having not one, but two uncle's with this attitude. He was still not used to being able to count on anyone, and yet, the more time he spent with them the more he realized he could count on them. The more he realized that he was worth loving, and could speak up when he was uncomfortable. "I-I-I-I'll be okay," Scott told him finally with a deep breath. "I can go-o-o-o-o-o in," He added.

Prowl merely watched for a moment, and then took a step toward the building in front of them. When Prowl opened the door to the massive grey building, Scott took several seconds to enter. But once he did, all fear seemed to dissipate, at least for a moment. Inside it was bright and colorful, like a kids restaurant, and after a moment, Scott realized it was. A large one for all sparkling, younglings, and human children alike. "U-Uncle Prowl, this is a kid's res-s-s-s-s-steraunt," Scott commented.

"So you noticed," Prowl commented. "The friends I wished for you to meet also have children. One's I thought you might like to meet," He explained. "You see, the friends I wish for you to meet aren't Autobots, Scott," He explained. "In fact, you may recognize them."

Scott stared blankly at him as they walked further in. It didn't take long to find the two military adults that motioned them over towards their booth. Neither looked familiar, but perhaps that was because Scott had only been a baby when he knew William Lennox and Robert Epps. Yet both of them looked over with bright smiles that mildly made Scott less afraid, even as he trailed behind Prowl. "Prowl!" Will stood to his feet almost at once. "Good to see you, I was starting to think you'd be late."

"Scott and I simply had to talk," Prowl noted. "Scott, I don't know if you remember them... But these are two people that, as I understand, were close to your father," He explained. "Colonel William Lennox and Master Sergent Robert Epps," He explained.

"God, he really is a spitting image of his old man," Will commented as he stood to his feet to get a better look. "How are you doing, Scott? Remember me at all?" Scott shook his head nervously, but honestly. "That's okay, I'm Will... You and my daughter, Annabelle used to play together sometimes," The other name did click with Scott a bit, remembering an older girl. "I would have brought her along but we figured we would take this a little slow," He added.

Scott wasn't sure how to react to this, though he did feel good vibes from the man. He hadn't raised his voice, or gotten mad about Scott not remembering him. And the smile on his face seemed genuine and reassuring. "I agree," Epps commented as he looked at Scott. "Chip off the old block I guess," He explained. "What's up kiddo? I'm Bobby," He introduced with a grin.

"Uhhhhh h-h-h-h-h-hi," Scott finally managed to stutter out.

Watching as the boy fidgeted a little, Lennox put on the best smile he could a second time. "It's okay to be a little nervous to meet us," Will admitted to him. "We were a little nervous, too. It's been a long time since we've seen you," He explained, watching as the boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll order some food. You look hungry," He added.

Prowl carefully watched Scott as he stepped forward and took a seat; hoping quietly that this would go well.

...

As it turned out, it didn't take too long to break the ice between Scott and the two military men. It helped immensely that Will and Epps were both devoted fathers, who therefore knew how to approach Scott. They got milkshakes and burgers, and got right down to asking Scott about himself, slowly getting him comfortable with them. And though Scott wasn't totally open, he slowly found himself warming up to the two men, as well as he could at least. "Kid, you have a stomach on you," Epps laughed as Scott finished off a second helping of fries. "Think you might want to slow down on that a little bit?"

"Am I e-e-e-e-e-e-eating too much?" Scott asked quietly.

Prowl was surprised he didn't need to say anything. But Epps, proving to know when to back off with a boy like this, simply smiled. "Nah, bud," Epps told him. "Not at all, you can eat as much as you want," He explained. "Just be sure to take it easy. The last thing you need is to get really sick," He told him patiently.

Will cracked a smile, taking a sip of his coke. The way he looked at Scott said he had something important to say on the matter. "Not that you have to worry if you're anything like James. The guy had three stomachs," He told him with a laugh. "Speaking of your pop by the way, Epps and I brought some stuff that we thought you might want," Scott shifted a bit. "Blue had access to a lot of things but others were for human military members. And seeing as he was part of my team... I had access to some things," He added.

Scott shifted a bit as Will went into the satchel to the side. Pulling out a couple of papers, he handed them over to Scott calmly. "You can check them out when you get home. And some of it you may not get until you're older," He explained calmly. "But some of them are platoon pictures that may have been lost when you moved homes. A couple are post-er, well for different awards he won during and after Chicago. You know, after he died," He explained. "And then I have these I thought Bluestreak should know about... Some funds that he left for Scott that his brother may or may not have fooled around with," He explained.

"When we heard about the whole situation with Henry," Epps spoke up looking at Prowl. "We figured some of the money he left Scott may be in jeopardy from that... Man," He attempted to not say anything more for fear of upsetting Scott. "So if you can get it to your little bro, we'd appreciate that," He told the mech calmly.

"Of course," Prowl replied as his holoform received those specific forms. "We will get on this right away."

Scott looked over the papers in his hands carefully, looking up as Will, who was closest, put a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, Scott seemed to resist, likely not used to the kinder touch of humans in five years. But after a moment, he seemed to relax, and spoke up. "Thank you, si-," He paused, remembering how Will had told him not to use the term 'sir' earlier. "Will."

"No problem," Will replied. "And you know if you have any other questions about him. Anything Blue can't answer, I'm going to leave you with my number," He explained. "Part of the reason we and Prowl thought this was a good idea was because I knew him several years before he and Blue met," He explained. "And I know as you get older, you'll have questions," He explained.

"I can a-a-a-a-ask you about him?" Scott asked.

"Unfortunately not much today kiddo," Epps admitted. "We have a base to get back to coming up here. But I feel the same as Will," He explained. "Any time you want to talk about your old man. Or maybe just get some human company," He explained. "I'll leave you my cell phone. We can get together and talk or whatever," He added.

"I even have a son born a few years after we lost contact. Back when you were two," Will added. "Next time I'll bring him and Anna along," He explained. "I bet you'd enjoy a couple of friends around your age, right?" He asked.

"M-M-M-Maybe," Scott replied, fidgeting nervously.

It was at this point that Prowl could tell that Scott was getting overwhelmed. Or perhaps, at least not sure of how to handle this. He knew that the boy was likely to need time to feel more comfortable around the men before meeting their families. And as such, he took this as the chance to stand to his feet. "I have your numbers, and I will give it to him," Prowl explained. "But I think it is time we get Scott home. And also that you two get back to your posts," He explained.

"Aw, buzzkill man, such a buzzkill," Epps groaned.

Scott however, was quick to move over to Prowl again. At which point, both men simply stood to their feet as well. Each taking the chance to shake his hand gently. "Well, whenever you're ready anyway," Will explained. "I know it might be a little while, but I'm willing to wait," He explained. "I'm just glad to finally get a chance to see you and make sure you're dealing good," He explained.

"Yeah, man, don't let us scare you off," Epps told him gently.

Scott simply looked between the two of them, and smiled lightly. Showing Prowl that at the very least, Scott had made a little progress in the way of adult humans. "I-I-I-It was nice to meet you," Scott began. "Will and Bob-b-b-b-by," He explained.

As the two military men left, Prowl and Scott lingered. Prowl judged his body language as the boy examined the papers, no doubt he'd need time to look over them all. But it was good that Scott did get the chance to see some of his father's accomplishments. And what's more, now had two connections that could tell him of the stories beyond Bluestreak's own experience. "They were ni-i-i-i-ice," Scott admitted to Prowl after a long moment passed. "I like them," He explained.

Oh yes, Prowl told himself after the child had spoken, progress was definitely, slowly being made. And hopefully, with the rest of the night, it would only continue to go that way.

...

"Wo-o-o-o-ow uncle Prowl," Scott breathed as he took in the sight of the massive Autobot compound where Prowl lived. "This is where you live?"

Prowl smiled a little, looking at the boy with a nod. It was indeed built for him, and other higher ranking members of Optimus's army. He, Ratchet, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and about six others resided there so they were close enough to Autobot HQ to get there quickly if need be. It was a large, towering fortress guarded by walls, and behind it held the complex of homes that they occupied. But Prowl knew as scary as it may have seemed to Scott, the friendliness of the guards would no doubt calm him. "Indeed it is," Prowl told him calmly. "But don't let the intimidation fool you, Scott. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Scott nodded his head slowly as they carefully approached the doors. Prowl immediately noticed the look on the guard's face, one of surprise and confusion all at once as he looked at Prowl. "Hey Prowl!" The white and grey mech spoke in his usual upbeat way. "Who's the munchkin? Don't tell me you're bringing in this cute little guy for questioning," He added jokingly.

"Funny, Chromeplate," Prowl smirked. "You are actually in the presence of my nephew, Scott," He gestured to Scott, who gave a shy wave up at the large mech. "Smokescreen got him for a day, and I wanted my own day with him. And thus, here we are," He then looked at his nephew warmly. "Say hello to my good friend and colleague, Chromeplate, Scott."

"H-H-Hi," Scott waved shyly.

Chromeplate however, put on a broad, friendly smile and crouched down from his usual tall stature. "So this is the Scott you talk about all the time," He spoke in a jovial manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you, pipsqueak. Prowl here's told me all about you," He added with a grin, holding out a finger for Scott to shake. "So tell me, younglin', how long are you staying with your uncle?" He asked.

"Two nights," Prowl held up two fingers. "It was originally one, but Bluestreak has to go away to investigate some reports," He explained. "And Smokescreen is unfortunately being called to help him," He explained. "Which means we'll both worry. But I'll be happy to take on my nephew for the day," He then added. "But he'll need a pass. Have one drawn up and brought to my home at once," He added.

Chromeplate stood to his feet, saluting the second-in-command with a vigorous nod. "Aye, aye sir, right away!" The guard replied. "In the meantime, it was nice to meet ye, kid. If you ever get bored of this stiff feel free to seek me out," He joked.

Scott couldn't help but giggle a little, nodding his head. He had a feeling that he'd like this Chromeplate, if nothing else. Prowl gave his friend a playful glare before nodding to Scott. "Well then, should we get inside?" Prowl replied with a nod. "We have to get you situated, and we also have to prepare ourselves," He explained. "We have a 'dinner' with Optimus, I hope you don't mind. He wished to take the time to get to know you a little better. And we have some things to discuss in the meantime," He added.

Scott looked dumbfounded at that. The idea of having dinner, actual dinner, with his hero was something that took him a minute to grasp. He looked up at his uncle with his jaw slacked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the doors opened and Prowl led him inside. "Dinner... W-W-W-With Optimus Prime?" Scott breathed out. "A-A-A-A-Are you sure I can be there?"

"Optimus actually asked me to hold it off until your visit," Prowl commented. "I'm sure he mentioned it when you met him... But your father was one of his finest human soldiers," He explained calmly. "No doubt he' like to get to know his procreation," Scott smiled slightly, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, be on your best behavior and all will be well," He promised.

Scott nodded, but felt his stomach tighten lightly. He nodded his head, putting his hands in his pockets as he inhaled deeply. He could only hope that Prowl was right about this.


	23. A Meeting With Prime

A/N: Thanks once again to my awesome Beta **TFPKOFANGIRL **for her work on this chapter as always!

AUTOBOTSBEYOND: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

...

**CHAPTER 23**  
**A Meeting with Prime**

Prowl's home certainly was magnificent, in fact, Scott might even compare it to a Victorian estate. There were several large columns that held it up, with the metal being the color of a rustic red. That said, despite the Victorian-type architecture, it was smaller, and definitely humble enough, standing at two stories and about as big by Transformers-standards as a typical human home. Scott's room was right beside Prowl's on the second floor, which he knew would help if Scott had one of his episodes, or a nightmare. But Scott didn't spend much time in his room, most of it was spent getting ready for dinner and making sure that he was presentable for Optimus.

Prowl thought he was being silly, but for Scott it meant a lot. It meant making himself somebody that Optimus would find worthy of his father, who they'd said was a war hero. And so there he was, as the knock at the door came, dressed in a nice dress shirt, and black slacks that Bluestreak had bought him for special occasions. He fiddled quietly with his hair, which for once he had made a point of brushing nicely. He felt weak at his knees as he heard the voices in the foyer and watched Optimus enter the home. Even if he had met the mech before, this would be the first time Scott had the ability to have any lengthy conversation and it scared him.

"Well good evening, Scott," The boy jumped as he was jarred from his thoughts by Optimus's soft baritone voice. "How are you this cycle?"

Scott swallowed slightly, beads of sweat moving down his face. But the Autobot leader's gentle smile, and twinkle in his optics helped remind Scott that this was a friendly mech. "I-I-I-I'm okay," Scott smiled. "How are you do-o-o-o-oing Mr. Prime?"

"I do believe that is too formal," Optimus chuckled. "Here I am but a friend to you. Please, call me Optimus."

"A-A-A-Alright," Scott breathed out. "Optimus."

Optimus smirked a little more as Prowl re-entered the dining room in which they were speaking. Prowl's presence there seemed to calm Scott's nerves a bit, helping immensely. "Well then, Scott's dinner will not take long to prepare," Prowl explained. "I didn't think it was the healthy choice, but apparently the microwave dinner is easiest in this situation," Scott giggled slightly. "In the meantime, I figured we could get some "chit-chat" out of the way," He noted.

"I don't believe we will be talking business around the youngling," Optimus reminded him. "No youngling needs to be exposed to the darkness of a war. And therefore, I think a lot of the evening will be casual "chit-chat"," He explained.

"I-I-I-I can take it," Scott told him.

But Prowl and Optimus knew better, not wanting to scare him with thoughts of Bender. If nothing else, Prowl knew that Bluestreak would most definitely kill him. But rather than be overly strict as he would be with most other younglings, he simply took on a stern look and spoke calmly. "You are mature for your years, youngling. But I am afraid you're not that much more mature," He explained. "And don't be in such a hurry to hear things either. I often yearn for the ignorance younglinghood brings," He explained.

Scott seemed to huff a little, but nodded his head. Optimus however, simply smiled, and put his hands on his hips. "That's alright though, we can talk about other things," Optimus noted. "Tell me, Scott, how are things going with Bluestreak?" He questioned. "I hope you're finding it a better home than you previously had," He noted.

Scott smiled, nodding his head in response. "Y-Y-Yes si- Optimus," He replied with a smile. "B-B-Blue's really cool. And uncle Prowl and uncle Smokey are rea-a-a-a-a-ally cool," He commented, looking up at Prowl with a look Optimus rarely saw children look at him like. "N-N-N-Nothing like aunt Colleen and uncle Henry," He shuddered.

"That's because we love and cherish you," Prowl told him gently, knowing the boy needed reassurance often. "Or have you forgotten that already?" He questioned as he picked up the boy and set him on his shoulder to allow him to see Optimus from a bit higher up. "And I'd hope I was nothing like them," He vented slightly.

"You are," Scott assured him.

Optimus smiled, but knew that the subject was probably best changed. Looking at Scott, he decided to speak of what he was reminded of when he saw him for the first time. "You look a great deal like your sire," Optimus told him to which Scott smiled only faintly. "Tell me, did William Lennox and Robert Epps give you the information they were speaking to me about this morning?"

"Ye-e-e-e-e-eah," Scott nodded his head.

"That's good, I helped them procure it so I'm glad to hear it did make its way to you," He noted, his optics moving down to look at the young child. "I had a few questions for you that I hoped you might answer, while we have some time together," He commented. "I hope you don't mind. I simply do not have much time to visit Bluestreak as I do Prowl, so..." He explained.

Scott looked up again to Prowl for approval, which made Optimus's optic ridges furrow slightly. It wasn't uncommon for children to need approval like this though, no doubt he needed it constantly around his aunt and uncle. Finally, Scott nodded his head after seeing Prowl's own nod, and Optimus gave a friendly smile. "It came to my attention you may not have been aware of the inheritance your parents left you," Scott shook his head. "So I must ask a question of you that I believe only you can answer," He explained. "Did your aunt and uncle ever receive any... Money regularly through their mail?"

Scott blinked a little. "Were they su-u-u-u-u-upossed to? They go-o-o-ot a slip of paper. But aunt Colleen said it was her bea-a-a-auty money."

That answered the question Optimus had, in a way that made Optimus bristle a little. Scott, as the orphaned son of one of their own, was supposed to get a bi-monthly check to help his guardians with the care of the child. It was something Optimus, who had been dismayed by how many orphans the war made, had insisted upon sending out from the united NEST and Autobot front. And he made a mental note to bring this up in his next meeting with the government on this whole situation. "Not for her "beauty" I'm afraid," Optimus's engines rumbled. "But that answers any question I may have had left," He added rather calmly. "I had something else I did want to ask you on a lighter note though."

"O-Oh? What?" Scott asked.

"I had wondered if you would be interested," Optimus began. "In joining a little program that I was hoping to hold for children such as yourself," He explained. "That is, children who are either fostered or adopted by Autobots," He explained.

"A program?" Scott tilted his head. "What do-o-o-o-o you mean?"

Optimus smiled a bit, knowing that he would have to explain better. He put his hands on his hips slightly, and looked at Scott. "You may not know this little one, but there are a steadily growing number of you. Many from situations such as that of your own," He explained. "There are the three best known you have no doubt heard about. From NEST children mostly," He then added. "But I have been told that some are very recently applying from our faction as well," He explained.

"I was not aware of this," Prowl replied calmly. "How often does this happen?"

"I believe it has happened more now that we have integrated more into society," Optimus explained, uncertainty in his voice. "But over the last few months, I have received many reports. Mostly from those who live in the more civilian sectors," Prowl nodded his head slowly. "Most were guardianship statuses, or foster carers. Which was nothing too new, until they became longer placements. And three Autobots recently, to my surprise, have begun the adoption process," With a nod, he added. "Four including Bluestreak."

Scott's eyes widened, so the number of kids in his situation was growing? That was definitely a surprise, and by the looks of it, it was a surprise to Prowl too. "Essentially it would be a support group for those transitioning as Scott is. From a human family, to that of a Cybertronian one," Optimus continued. "Something I believe would especially hope those coming from dire situations like Scott's. As the confusion of a different species possibly showing more compassion to them than their "human" parents were is sure to... As I said, confuse the younger ones," He added.

Scott nodded, he knew that he was confused about that sometimes himself. Up to today, he'd almost given up hope in kindness in adult humans. But he'd never actually considered whether or not other humans in his situation might feel the same way. "I-I-I guess I get confused sometimes," Scott admitted. "Sometimes I just don't u-u-understand why this hap-p-p-p-penned," He sighed quietly.

"It would be good for you," Prowl told his nephew in as gentle a tone as he could. "You'd likely meet other sparklings with whom you can relate. Make friends in the community before you enter school," He knew the latter was coming up quickly as the human "summer" was ending slowly. "It is something I'm sure Bluestreak would agree you should go to, too," He added, firmly.

Scott took all of it in, but knew that Prowl was right. It was already clear that his new family wanted him to work on his social interaction, and anxiety surrounding it. But what if he didn't relate with these kids? There would be kids from every background of life he figured, maybe even some who hadn't gone through any abuse or neglect. "O-O-O-Okay," Scott finally managed to get out, knowing that he'd eventually be talked into it anyway. "I'll join, Mr. Pr-," He stopped himself from using the "formal" name. "Optimus."

Optimus nodded his head, taking note of the boy's anxiety levels. But he knew that the boy had nothing to fear, and if he did have something to fear, he would be pulled by Bluestreak in a sparkbeat. "I think you will find it more enlightening than you are imagining," Scott looked up at the Prime with a small smile. "I myself will oversee it. And the more we learn from you, the more can be recorded in regards to what sparklings like you find harder to live with," He explained. "In hopes that perhaps we can help with the problem of the many displaced humans that reside in the child welfare system," He added.

"It'd really help both sides if we did," Prowl explained. "As we are having troubles creating families. Even with more femmes on Earth," He noted. "Creating a human family doesn't sound bad at all."

Scott never thought about that, but with the growing numbers of Autobots on Earth, it made sense. And the thought that maybe he could help other kids get out of the situation he came from definitely made him happy. He took a deep breath, and let these thoughts run through his mind, which the Cybertronians must have noticed, because Prowl was quick to change the subject after a few moments. "Well, I suppose I should go and check on that dinner," Prowl noted, setting Scott back on the ground. "I'll be right back," He added.

That left Scott and Optimus alone for the first time, a fact which made him nervous. Scott stared up at the Autobot leader for a long moment, wondering what to say, or if he should say anything. But finally, it was Optimus who spoke up, his optics softening. "You know, if you have any questions of your own," He began with a smile. "I'm more than happy to oblige. As you've made it no secret that you seem to be an admirer of mine," He added.

Scott's face went red, worried that Optimus thought him to be some sort of nerd. He crossed his arms slightly, and grinned up at him. "A fe-e-e-e-ew," Scott told him with a nervous chuckle. "B-B-B-But it's hard to just think of one," He added, to which Optimus tilted his head in a nod. "Do you l-l-l-l-like books? Mo-o-o-ovies? H-H-H-How fast does your truck go? My friend from my old sc-c-c-c-c-chool said you can fly sometimes. Is that tr-r-r-r-rue? I think that's s-s-s-s-s-s-so cool. "

Optimus chuckled quietly, finding it funny that the boy would ask such innocent questions. He calmly seated himself down on the nearest couch, and carefully, gently took Scott into his hand. The boy looked awestruck for a moment, but his grin simply widened, especially as the Autobot leader set him on his leg, and looked at the boy warmly. "In fact, that last part is true. As long as I have my trailer with me," He told him with a small chuckle. "And as for your other questions. I do love both, but mostly the classics as I understand you love. I am not much for violence," The next question took more time. "I don't think I can push myself any faster than the average truck though, I'm afraid," He added.

"Y-Y-Y-You have a trailer that helps you fly!?" Scott asked. "T-T-T-That's so cool!"

"Perhaps another day when we have more time together I'll show you," Optimus chuckled, rubbing the top of his head. "But that was your sire's reaction too. In fact, he was one of the first to witness it," Scott's eyes widened even more at that, disbelief in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to both, Prowl was poking his head through the doorway. His optics settled on the sight with a small smile of his own on his face. He could already tell that Scott and his "hero" were going to be good friends. A thought that could only warm his spark, given how close the Prime was to their family. And what was more, he knew that this would be something his nephew would never forget.


End file.
